


Peace

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hux is Not Nice, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Feels Guilty, The Force Ships It, The Galaxy is a Big Place, The Knights of Ren Have a Plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: After Rey refuses to open the bond, Kylo Ren does what he does best - research. Now armed with all the available information on Force Bonds, and a better understanding of what Rey means to him, it's time for the Supreme Leader to call home his Knights. The first step? Convince Rey to talk to him again. Step Two? Well, that's going to depending on how well Step One works out.When danger throws the bond wide open with Rey calling for him to confirm she's not alone, he knows the time had come to act. With his Knights helping, Operation Rey Return to Ren is underway, and this time Kylo won't stop until she says yes. And means it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't wanna fight no more  
> I only wanna get to shore  
> Baby don't slam the door tonight  
> We ran another off the tracks  
> That's time we can't get back  
> We can save tomorrow if we try"

Chapter One 

 

Six months 

Six months since Crait. 

Six months since the bond allowed them to see each other, but Kylo Ren hadn’t been idle. Sure, for a month he’d destroyed countless training droids, and beat against her walls like a freight train, but that didn’t seem to help. It certainly didn't get her to talk to him. So, he began to do what he did most often when frustrated. He began researching into Force Bonds and how they worked. As the First Order solidified their conquest of the galaxy, he also worked subtle reforms into the Order, things he knew she would notice. Slavery was universally outlawed, and seized profits would be used to develop impoverished planets. Storm troopers were allowed more freedoms when not on duty, all the while keeping Hux on a tight leash to prevent him from relentlessly pursuing the Resistance after Crait. 

Three months of knocking on her walls had changed her silence to ‘No’ and hope flared in his heart. Against Hux’s wishes, he took a long weekend and returned to Naboo to meditate and plan. When he returned to ‘Finalizer’, he called his Knights of Ren to return from their far-flung assignments. While she might not realize it yet, Rey was meant to be at his side, and he would be prepared for the moment she dropped her defenses and let him in again. 

Seeing his five remaining Knights gave him a sense of calm that he hadn’t possessed since Snoke’s death. They’d been through so much together, and he needed that understanding they had to complete his plans. If anyone had looked in on their meeting, they would have been terribly confused. There were no words spoken. Kylo and his Knights had long ago learned to speak to each other through the Force. 

His second in command, Paladin Ren, stood slightly in front of the other. 

“Supreme Leader. How can we serve you?” 

“My Knights, I have truths to share with you. I’ve debated on telling this, but I find I will need all of you to complete my plans. 

Ren looked at each of them in turn, meeting them square in the eyes. “The scavenger girl did not kill Leader Snoke. I did. Because he ordered me to kill her.” 

He feels their lack of comprehension, but willingness to listen to his story. 

“Somehow, the Force has created a bond between Rey, the scavenger, and myself. While this in and of itself isn’t a bad thing, Snoke failed to see the uniqueness of the situation and when she refused to give him the map to Skywalker, he ordered me to kill her. The Bond would not allow that, so I killed him to protect her, to protect us.” 

Severin Ren stepped forward. In his excitement he forgot to use Snoke's demanding formality and spoke aloud as if they were still teenagers.

“Kylo, Hux is determined to kill this girl. He has the entire fleet looking for the remnants of the Resistance.” 

“I know, that’s one reason I need all of you. From the little I’ve been able to find about these bonds, the more complex, the more intricate the relationship, the greater chance that death to one will bring death to both. That cannot happen. I have no wish to die, but I also have no wish to remain without Rey any longer. You must help me find her, convince her that her safety requires her to be at my side. But she won’t want to come. The Light inside her will rebel against the First Order. We need to convince her to join me, not the Order.” 

Paladin took the lead, as Kylo hoped he would. His second was a logistics wizard, seeing plans and machinations in every word. 

“We can assume that General Organa is using her knowledge of old Rebellion and Republic bases to hide. All we need to do is think where the ‘Falcon’ might have gone.” 

“There might an old database on Coruscant or Naboo that has that information. Kiva Ren, you’ve been on that hell planet most recently. Can you follow this trail?” 

Kiva was of average height, but it was her eyes that were her best feature. Deep azure, penetrating, they missed nothing. 

“Master Kylo, how do you intend to find her again, now that’s she’s hidden from you?” 

Kylo smiled. “That’s my problem. Your problem, my Knights, is to make sure when I do, she stays safe until I can convince her to join me.” 

Kiva pressed on. “How are you going to do that? She almost killed you on Starkiller, then flew herself special delivery to our ship, only for you to arrest her and take her to Snoke. Don’t you think getting her to listen to you is going to be a challenge all on its own?” 

Ren knew there was nothing to do but tell them the truth, all of it. 

“She has to listen to me. I can’t ... I can’t function well without her. Her presence brings me balance, allows me to see clearly the path this galaxy needs to be on. I haven’t slept well in weeks, everywhere I look, I see reminders that she should be here, with me. But if she were, Hux would try to kill her on a daily basis. 

“I need her. I miss her. I, I love her. And yes, I know that is a weakness. But the Force brought us together. I can’t believe it wants us to only be adversaries.” 

“Then our first step, other than looking for old Rebellion bases, is to decide how we are going to keep her safe from Hux. Severin and I will take that challenge. I hate that ginger asshole and seeing him come to his will make me very happy.” Paladin was beginning to pace as he warmed up to his task. “Kylo, will we need Force suppressants to keep her calm until we can bring her to you?” 

“No, that might damage any trust she has toward me. Remember she grew up alone and isolated on Jakku. She’s only been off that piss hole for a few months so her sense of trust is still developing. Too fast and she’ll skitter away. Too slow, and I’ll lose my mind.” Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. “No, once you find her, bring her to me. I will have to be the one to approach her the first time. Once she knows she can trust you all, then I will introduce her to each of you.” 

“Meanwhile, Marcus and Cassa Ren, my mission for you two is the most important. I want you to go to Mustafar. There, in my grandfather’s personal library is a case of jewelry. In the case is a black box with the crest of Naboo on the top. Please bring the box to me.” 

Cassa Ren, a tall, willowy brunette with dark brown eyes, smiled. “Does this box contain what I think it does?” 

Ren nodded. “My grandparents’ wedding rings. I want Rey and I to wear them when we seal our partnership.” 

“I’m happy for you Kylo, we all are. But, are you sure the girl will want to marry you? From what we’ve heard, she’s deeply infused with the Light and very upset with you. Word around the dive bars of the Outer Rim is that she’d like to maim the other side of your face.” 

Kylo leaned back into the throne and smiled. 

“If there is one thing I know, it’s that Rey and I are destined to be together.” 

*** 

“General, Leia, I need to leave for a while.” 

The general looked up at her, questions clouding her brown eyes. 

His eyes. 

Those eyes that had looked at her like she was important, that told her she wasn't alone. That promised to show her the Force.

Damn it, she should have just left. 

“Rey, what’s wrong? Ever since Crait you’ve been quiet, withdrawn, isolated. Did my son hurt you in some way you haven’t told me?” 

Rey sat down hard on the chair across from the still weak leader of the Resistance. 

“I can’t stop thinking about how wonderful it felt with him fighting at my back, that sense of balance and rightness. Leia, did I really do the right thing in not staying, in not helping Ben transition from having Snoke in his head all the time to having nothing? I’ve cut myself off from him, and it’s killing me. If he hurts half as bad as I do, then I’m surprised the stars haven’t caught on fire yet from his pain.” 

The older woman took her hands. “I can’t answer that for you Rey, without thinking of the things he’s done in the name of the First Order. You told me you felt the Light inside Kylo Ren’s heart, are you sure he wasn’t trying to fool you?” 

She shook her head vehemently. “No. No, Ben knew showing weakness around Snoke was a death sentence, he had to kill him to save me. The Light in him is real. He’s still inside that black uniform, hidden from everyone’s sight. Hurt, lonely, scared. How did I leave him to suffer that alone?” 

“You have a good heart, Rey. Better than mine. When I think of my son now, all I can see is the things he’s taken away from me. Hosnia. D’Qar. Han. Luke. I don’t think I will see how this all plays out Rey. I don’t know that I have that many years to wait.” 

“Leia,” she grabbed the general’s shoulders, “I want so much to bring him back to you. But I can’t do that here. I need to contact him. I need to make sure he’s all right, but I won’t compromise the Resistance. I have to go.” 

“I understand. Take the ‘Falcon’. Chewy only trusts you anyway. But Rey, be careful. I know Ben isn’t a stable person. Don’t push him too hard. You might be the one to break.” 

“I promise.” 

Gathering her possessions, she made for the old freighter. As she loaded up to leave, she heard someone calling her name. Of course, Finn wouldn’t let her go without saying goodbye. 

“Leia said you’re leaving to go on a special Jedi mission. Do you need me to come with you?” 

“No, Finn. You stay with Rose. I’ll be back soon. Take care of Leia for me, will you? She seems really frail.” 

“Yeah, today appears to be a bad day. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” 

They hugged, and she ran up the ramp. Minutes later, she was punching through the atmosphere, heading for somewhere. She wasn’t sure where. She only knew she had to get away. From the Resistance, from the sadness of knowing Master Luke gave his life so they could escape Kylo and his madness. From knowing that madness came because she’d said no. From hating herself for wanting to tear down the walls and see if he was hurting as badly as she was. 

That completeness, that sense of rightness that came from being around him, she hated to admit it, but she needed that. It was the feeling she’d been missing all her life, the sense of belonging with someone. The past six months had been hell. Constantly keeping the walls up in her mind, cringing each time his Force signature brushed against her. 

“Let me in, Rey.” 

“No.” 

Somewhere along the line, ‘no’ had become ‘not yet’ and she knew he was growing impatient. Could feel his sense of righteous indignation growing each time he found her walls in place. But she’d discovered the strength to keep them in place, despite her growing belief she’d been wrong to not stay and fight the Dark Side for the soul of Ben Solo. 

She found a stable asteroid and put the ship into orbit, then sat in the pilot’s chair and sobbed. 

*** 

He felt her overwhelming sadness, and as he strode down the hallway of ‘Finalizer’ he faltered for just a moment. 

“Something wrong, Supreme Leader?” 

Fucking ginger. Of course, he would notice. 

“Not at all General, just wondering if any progress had been made on the new budget projections for the next generation of fighters? I seem to remember you promising to have them on my holopad two days ago.” 

“There’s been a sudden change in the metals market, Supreme Leader. I’m working on the new numbers and should have the new final projections before the next shift change.” 

“Excellent. I have a meeting with the Knights. Do you require anything else, General?” 

“Not at all, Supreme Leader.” 

He didn’t miss the sarcasm that dripped from the general’s tone. One day he’d replace the red-head, but today wasn’t the day. Soon, once everything was in place and he knew Rey was safe again, he and the Knights would enact their reforms to the military. But for now, until things were stable, Hux was a necessary evil. 

Turning on his heel, he moved rapidly to his training room. Once he was certain he was alone, he touched the bond. 

“Rey, let me in?” 

“Not yet,” the sadness in her tone broke him. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you so sad?” 

The silence extended so long, he thought she’d found a way to disconnect again. 

“Rey?” 

“Ben, I’m so sorry. I made a huge mistake.” 

He leaned against the bulkhead, unable to breathe. What was she apologizing for? He was the one who’d pushed, who couldn’t find the right words that day to convince her to stay. 

“What mistake, Rey?” 

With a whoosh, the walls dropped and the emotions almost drowned him in their intensity. 

Guilt. 

Sorrow. 

Pain. 

Need. 

The overwhelming need to know he really meant it when he’d told her she wasn’t alone. 

“Rey, I will always be here, on the other side of this Bond, waiting for you to come back. I know it’s scary. It terrifies me, to know that you know how to get through my defenses, can see things I’d rather forget existed. But I promised you weren’t alone, and I always keep my promises.” 

Her relief at his reassurance made his heart leap in his chest. There was still a chance. Of course, she didn’t know that Severin Ren had been monitoring the situation with the ‘Falcon’ for weeks, waiting for the ship to leave the old Rebellion base, knowing it would be Rey when it did. 

“I’m all right now, Ben. I just, I needed to know someone was out there, even if it is someone I’m still angry with.” 

“Don’t be angry Rey. I was wrong. I pushed too hard, couldn’t explain myself well. It was all to fresh. When can we talk? Really talk. Where are you? Are you alone?” 

“I have somewhere I need to go. Some, ghosts I need to settle.” 

“I don’t like you being alone. Can I send a Knight with you? Just in case something goes wrong you can’t control, or I can’t get to you in time?” 

“No, no I’ll be fine.” 

“Rey?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you going to shut me out again?” 

“Not completely. I have somethings I have to do on my own, but I won’t shut you out. I promise to keep the walls down. Not open, but if you ask nicely, I’ll let you in.” 

“Thank you.” 

The smile in her voice was unmistakable. 

“The Supreme Leader just thanked me? I think a star just went super nova somewhere.” 

“What?” 

“A joke, Ben.” 

“Oh. Rey?"

“Yes?” 

“Are you still sad?” 

“A little, but I know you’re out there. That helps.” 

As the bond faded, he smiled and headed for his rooms. It had taken six months, but she’d finally cracked the wall. Now came the truly hard part. Convincing her it was their destiny.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

 

He’s in the middle of a meeting with several important investors when the Bond flings wide open. 

“Ben!” 

“Rey,” his voice is internalized. “This isn’t a good...” 

“Ben, help. I think my legs are broken.” 

Instantly, he’s on his feet. 

“Pardon gentlemen, I’ve just received an important message that cannot be shuffled to another. Captain Phasma, could you go over the enlistment projections with these gentlemen? General, I leave this in your capable hands.” 

He’s out the door without another word, radioing ahead to the hanger to have his Silencer prepared for immediately flight. 

“Rey, where are you? I’m coming. There’s one of my Knights nearby, Severin Ren, I’ve known him since Skywalker’s temple. I'm sending him to help until I get there.” 

“I’m on Jakku. I was looking for some old records and the sand gave. I fell a long way. I think my ankles are broken. The pain, I can’t focus on anything for the pain. I know Jedi could heal themselves and others but I can’t, I can’t focus. I don't know how to pull the Force in and heal the bones.” 

He can hear the panic in her voice as he’s sending the information to Severin, and it's killing him. They should be together, this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so stubborn. Striding to his ship, he throws the attending trooper aside and in moments he’s off the ship. Immediately his comms buzz. Of course, it’s Hux. 

“Supreme Leader, you cannot just go running off on wild goose chases when we have important visitors. Their continued financial support is paramount for the success of the First Order.” 

“I don’t trust this intel to another, General. It could lead us to the Resistance. Entertain the investors as you usually do, and I will return within five days.” 

“As you command, Supreme Leader.” 

He returns to his thoughts. 

“Rey, stay with me. Don’t go to sleep.” 

“But I can’t stay awake. The pain wants me to sleep. Ben I’m scared. I don’t have much water with me, my pack didn’t land nearby.” 

“Rey, sweetheart. Stay awake. I’ve sent your coordinates to Severin Ren. He’s tall, not as tall as me, but tall, with blonde hair and grey eyes. He knows who you are, and what’s happened, so don’t hurt him, all right?” 

She laughs, weakly, and he realizes she in more pain than she’s letting through the bond. He pulls the pain into himself, adding to his own internal ache to help her focus. 

“I promise I won’t Force choke first and ask questions later. I’ll leave that to you.” 

“Do you want me to talk to you until he arrives? He’s about an hour and a half away.” 

“Please? I don’t want to be alone.” 

Pain grips his heart and the words come forth before he can restrain them. 

“You aren’t alone. But being unwilling to let me help you caused this. This is exactly the type of situation I feared. I left that fucking menace Hux in charge of an important meeting because there wasn’t any way I’d leave you injured and scared. Please Rey, no more running around the galaxy alone. I can’t focus when you’re in danger.” 

“I can handle most danger.” 

He cocks an eyebrow. “Really? That’s the stand you want to take right now?” 

“Okay, maybe I should have told you where I was going. But no one could have predicted the sand would give way. I’ve been injured before, almost died out here before. No one ever cared.” 

“Well, someone cares now. Deeply. Why are you on Jakku anyway?” 

There’s a long pause before she answers him. 

“I dealt with Unkar Plutt. I ‘repaid’ him for all his many kindnesses, and I setup some of the older people of the outpost in his place. People that I knew would treat fairly with all the scavengers. Once things were right, I headed to the deep desert. I came out here looking for some information for Finn, trying to find his kidnapping records.” 

Kylo wipes his hand over his face, running his gloved fingers through his hair. Part of him is furious for her taking on Plutt without his backup, the rest amazed at how she’d created a new system of government out of the corruption of Niima Outpost. This was why she was meant to rule with him. Her Light instinctively knew what was needed and solved the problem the most efficient method possible. 

“I’m proud of you, Rey. You killed your past.” 

“Plutt deserved to die a hundred times over for things he’s done to those people, not just to me. But at least I know I did something with this power other than float rocks and run away from the one person who needs me the most, and who I need too, if I’m being honest. I’m sorry, Ben. I couldn’t see what you were trying to say that day. All I could see was my friends dying.” 

He senses her strength is failing, pushes some of his through the Bond to boost her, keep her going until Severin can arrive. 

“Rey, will you allow me to take you back to ‘Finalizer’ to heal your ankles?” 

“Ben, I’m not joining the First Order. We’ve run this question into the ground, chasing ourselves.” 

“I don’t want you to join the First Order.” 

“Then what do you want.” 

“I want you. Just you. Beside me. Helping me. Keeping me grounded. Reminding me of the people out there in outposts that don’t have an avenging Jedi Princess to come help sort out their injustices. Light. Dark. Grey. I don’t care. I love you, Rey. I know that scares you. Hell, it petrifies me so bad I’ve been fighting it since that night when Skywalker interrupted us. My parents’ marriage was never perfect, far from it, and I never want to put myself into that type of hell. But I’m willing to step past my fear, to open myself to you in whatever manner you’ll allow, to explore what this Bond is and what we can do with this power to help the galaxy. Not destroy it.” 

She was mulling it over. He could practically hear the thoughts whirring through her mind. While she was being receptive, he pressed on. 

“The Empire fell. The New Republic fell. The First Order is too rigid and military-minded. We need to find a system that helps all the people, no matter which section of the galaxy they live in. Equal chances, equal opportunities, no more slaves, no more stolen children turned into storm troopers. All the old things need to die, Rey. All the failures of the past. Help me find that new government. I need your wisdom and Light.” 

“I promise I’ll reconsider. I can’t answer right now when I can’t think for the pain.” 

“We’ll be together soon, honey. I promise. Just stay awake and tell me when Severin Ren arrives. He’s in a regular TIE, not a Silencer.” 

“Talk to me, Ben. Keep me awake.” 

“What do you want me to talk about?” 

“Tell me more about this government you want me to help form. What about the Resistance? What about your mother? Where do they figure into this plan?” 

He took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time in six months. She was listening. 

It was a start. 

*** 

When she heard a ship drop into the atmosphere, she opened her eyes. A few minutes later, a tall man in black, minus a mask, swept into the cavern where Rey was trapped. He was tall, not as tall or imposing as Ben, but obviously dangerous or he wouldn’t have survived Snoke’s ‘training’. She wished she had her light saber, but it too was in her pack, halfway across the sand. She felt exposed and alone and wished Ben was there instead of this stranger.

“Rey?” 

“Severin?” 

“In the flesh. What happened.” 

She looked up into the darkness of the wreckage over her. 

“I fell. I think my ankles are broken.” 

He nodded and returned to his ship. Coming back, she noticed he had a med pack in his hands. 

“Have you ever had pain meds?’ 

She shook her head. 

“Not that I know of.” 

“Do you object to pain meds?” 

“I don’t know. What will I feel like?” 

He shrugged. 

“Everyone is different. You might sleep. You might laugh. But the pain will be gone and that clenched look around your eyes and mouth will disappear, and your thoughts will come easier. You can talk to Kylo easier.” 

She looked at him warily. “You know about that?” 

He smiled, and she noticed how it changed him from handsome to dashing. But still not Ben. 

“The Master of the Knights of Ren has no secrets from his Knights, Lady Ren.” 

“My name is Rey. 

Still smiling, he hit the injector into her thigh. “For now.” 

When the world returned to her, she was in a ship, over a planet she didn't recognize. Her ankles were encased in air casts, with bacta wraps. Severin Ren sat beside her with a datapad. 

“Good, you’re awake. Kylo is about to have a bantha because the link between you two is silent again. Please let him know you’re alive and okay. I’d like to keep my head on my shoulders.” 

She took a deep breath and lowered the shields between then. Instantly he’s there. 

“Rey, are you okay? Severin said you were on pain meds? What’s going on? I’m not far away.” 

“I just came to. He knocked me out to set the bones. I’m sorry. I should have told you before just fading away.” 

“It’s all right. I knew you were with Severin but the silence was entirely too familiar and uncomfortable. But now you’re on his ship, and we’re going to meet on Endor.” 

He can feel her mild panic. 

“It’s not a trap, Rey. Endor is a moon, with an old Empire base. My parents honeymooned there. It’s close and Hux is far, far away, near Yavin. I’m two hours from you. You are already in orbit. I’ll be there soon. Sleep, and when you wake up, I’ll be there.” 

As if his words are a Force command, Rey finds herself falling back into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

*** 

Severin buzzed his comms about forty-five minutes later. 

“She’s sleeping again, Kylo. Orders?” 

“Is everything ready on Endor?” 

“Yes Master. The cabin is outfitted as you requested, and ‘Dynasty’ is cloaked and in orbit. The ring box is in the cabin, and the other Knights are on their way, except for Paladin, who is keeping an eye on Hux and his machinations. The good news is we may have identified a candidate to replace the general when he meets with an unfortunate accident.” 

“Excellent. The man is a danger to Rey, and others. It’s a problem we need to solve sooner rather than later. How are the Resistance members handling their isolation on Hoth?” 

“General Organa is sending messages to the four corners, but so far no one is listening. Opening up the storm trooper programs, letting them know their families, it was a very popular move, and support is swinging in your direction. A few more policies like that, along with a beautiful and loving wife, and the galaxy will be at peace under the heir of Vader.” 

Kylo’s expression softened. “How is she, Sev? How badly is she hurt?” +

“Both ankles are broken, but they’re clean breaks. No apparent internal injuries. The med-bay here on the ship set the bones, and she’s had several doses of pain meds.” 

“Has she said anything?” 

“You mean, has she asked about you? Several times. Mostly when she’s high. Wants to know how I know you. What you like. Who you are when you aren’t trying to wring information from innocent young women. Do I think there’s a future with you, things like that. She’s, for lack of a better word, very interested. So long as you don’t blow this, I have no doubts she’ll accept this time.” 

Kylo leaned back in his seat, the chrono set on the instrument panel telling him that he’s twenty minutes from Endor. Twenty minutes from seeing for himself what the damage might be, how injured. He thought his heart might burst out of his chest with worry, but the Bond is open. He’s been listening for nightmares, distress, anything that might injure her again. She’s had too much pain in her lifetime. He means for that to stop today. Now. Twelve minutes from now. 

Suddenly he’s there. He's landing beside Severin’s jumper. He’s out the door and into the small hunting cabin. 

“Severin?” 

His Knight bows, touching his right hand to his heart. 

“Master Ren. She’s asleep, but stirring. She should be waking when you get to her, so you’ll be the first thing she sees.” 

The Knight hands him the box with the crest of the Queen of Naboo on the top, and he can feel the energy of his grandparents swirling around him as he strides into the bedroom. Pausing, he locks the door behind him, securing it with the Force. No sense tempting fate. His girl loves to run rather than confront her issues, and this one is a huge issue. 

He loves her, he needs her beside him, his partner. 

His true love. 

The only equal he’s ever met in the entire galaxy, and the only reason for breathing he’d found in ten years. Who shot herself across a battle zone to land at his feet. The one who takes away the empty loathing inside and replaces it with a heartbeat. As he enters the rooms, she sleeping. Rousing, but still slumbering, in that place between dreams and awareness. 

“Ben..” 

She's dreaming of him. Good. That will make this easier. 

Removes his cloak. His gloves. His overcoat. His tunic. His boots. 

He crosses to the bed in a dark grey sleeveless undershirt and his pants. Sitting on the bed, he sweeps hair from her face and studies her as she finishes waking. Kriff, she’s so beautiful, so innocent. A sprinkle of freckles. Lips he cannot wait to partake of, then he allows his eyes to slid lower. Her breasts under her shirt small yet perfect and round, he thinks of her legs, shapely and well-muscled, and it takes all his training to keep from sweeping her into his arms as he did the first time they met. 

As he studies her lips, tormenting himself with thoughts of kissing her, her lids flutter open, and her hazel eyes study him intently. 

“You’re here.” 

Her voice is relieved. She isn’t alone. He came as he promised. He gleans from the Bond it is the first time anyone has ever kept their promise to her, and she’s deeply touched. 

“I told you. I will always be here.” 

Leaning over he presses his lips to hers, and all thought disappears. At last. Keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her, he positions himself so that she’s on his lap. He can examine her for himself. He grasps the edge of her tunic, asking permission to remove the garment. He can feel her panic rise. Too fast, he chides himself. Calm her, let her know it's nothing that forward. Yet.

“I want to see if you have any bruises you haven’t mentioned.” 

Her body is tense, like a string pulled too tight and he pushes love and trust through their Bond. Wanting so much to move forward, afraid his impatience had ruined everything.

“Ben, I’ve never..” 

Her voice trails off into nothing, her blush such a deep red he thinks she might catch fire and he realizes what she’s trying to say and he’s awed and aroused all at once. Despite that black hole of a planet and the scum of the universe who'd populated Niima Outpost, she'd survived what others where others would have failed. Never touched, unsullied by anyone. His and his alone. That is a heady thought, and his cock twitches under her ass. Of course, she notices. 

“What was that?” 

Now he’s the one who can’t speak. How to explain male anatomy to someone sheltered on Jakku? She must have seen men before. 

“Rey, it’s because I’m deeply attracted to you.” 

“I don’t know if I’m over being angry at you.” 

He kisses her again, and thoughts of anger fly far from her as he touches the Bond. Her lips start to soften and when his tongue licks along the top of her bottom lip, they part and soon they are lost in the sensation of learning each other. Arms tangle as she attempts to maneuver with a cast on each ankle, and he growls as she pulls back, trying to catch her breath, slow the inevitable clash the Bond will bring.

“I’m sorry. But it’s true. I want you Rey, more than anything I’ve ever wanted before. You. Not your power, not your Light. You. You are my Light, and I am your Dark. Together we are balanced, as we were against the guard. I love you, and I want you, and I want us to be together in all ways. But you don’t have to join the First Order. Hell, I might disband the damn organization when I get back. It's a giant millstone that is dragging the galaxy down with it's destroyers and dreadnought. Organizations won't save the galaxy. Organizations won't bring peace. We can do that, you and me together. As the Force wills it. Help me Rey. Help me. Join me. Be with me. Love me. The rest will work itself out, if we work together.” 

Holding out his hand, he looks her hard in the eyes, hoping this time he’s managed to find the right words, the ones that will make her choose him. Please, he thinks hard. I’m begging you. 

She looks into his eyes and he sees it. The dawning of awareness. The awareness that they are one person in two bodies. 

Her small hand slides into his and his heart leaps into his throat. 

 

“I have conditions.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because I just couldn't decide where I wanted to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep  
> I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace"

Chapter Three

 

Paladin slid into his meditation room on ‘Finalizer’, connecting through the holo with his brethren across the galaxy. While he hated being stuck on board with Hux, he knew that Kylo had entrusted him with the most important part of this operation – removing the general as an obstacle to Rey joining Kylo and the fleet. Still didn’t meant he wasn’t pissed at not getting to meet the woman who his best friend and master had fallen for. It did mean he was more focused on removing the ginger menace than ever.

He and Kylo had been through so much, from the temple to Snoke’s torment, and now that peace was near for his brother-in-arms, Paladin felt more vigilant than ever. Because peace for Kylo Ren meant peace for his Knights, and Paladin was ready for a rest. Past ready, actually.

The holo connected the five together.

“Hux is off running in the opposite directions. Some unimportant visit to a factory near Yavin for something we don’t need, then a quick trip to Arkanis for a family dinner. Endor is clear.”

“Good,” Severin chimed in. “Kylo arrived about thirty minutes again, they are alone and so far, nothing has been thrown, nor have any light sabers being ignited. I conclude a ninety-eight percent chance this will work.”

“How badly is she injured?” Cassa was the Knights’ field medic.

“Compound fractures of both ankles. She’s lucky she didn’t die. It must have been over eighty, ninety feet.”

“You scanned for internal injuries?”

“I scanned for everything, Cassa. She’s a healthy, female of approximately twenty years of age. Chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles, and an insatiable curiosity. I don’t think our silent, broody leader realizes how much his life is about to be upended. After growing up isolated on Jakku, she has a thirst to know everything about everything in the entire galaxy. It’s all new to her, and it’s refreshing to be around her.”

Kiva smiled. “Careful Sev. If Kylo hears you gushing like that about his woman, he might remove your dick from your body. Not like you use it anyway.”

“Ha ha, Kiva. You’re just jealous because I don’t use it in you. Sorry, but you and Cassa are like sisters. I couldn’t get it up with either one of you. Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to give it a go if you’re willing.”

Kiva rolled her eyes and turned toward the others.

“I bet Skywalker is turning over in the Force at her willingly coming to Kylo. All that energy expended for the Resistance to escape, and now she’s right back in his arms.” Paladin’s sarcasm was thick. “But he doesn’t want her to join him in the Dark. He wants her to represent the Light. I have no idea how this is going to work.”

Severin smiled broadly. “You haven’t seen them together. The Force hums around them. It made the hair on my skin stand on end. I don’t understand it, but they are perfect for each other.”

“Which brings us to phase two of this endeavor. In five days, Kylo returns to ‘Finalizer’ and we are to take Rey to anywhere Hux isn’t until the permanent solution to the ginger menace can be resolved. Are we agreed on his replacement?”

“Will the military accept one of us as Hux’s replacement or will they see it as Kylo attempting to control them?”

Marcus Ren snorted in derision. “Will anyone even notice he’s gone?”

“Only the lack of pacing on the deck. Maker that man is an insufferable prick.”

“Paladin, are you certain you’re up to this? This means your free-wheeling lifestyle will come to an abrupt halt.”

“No, I’m not sure. But Kylo took his opening, and now we have to remove all obstacles to final peace in the galaxy. Hux is obstacle number one, and Lady Ren won’t be safe until he’s neutralized.”

Severin snickered loudly. “Somehow I don’t think Rey of Jakku is going to jump at becoming Lady Rey Ren. I have a feeling Lady Solo is the more likely option.”

Kiva spoke up, concern measuring her words. “Do you think she’ll try to get Kylo to return to Ben? To do away with us? To undo all we’ve worked toward for the past ten years?”

“No.” Severin’s reply was strong and sure. “Once she knows everything, she’ll understand. He might be ‘Ben’ when they’re alone, but in the throne room he must be Kylo Ren, heir of Darth Vader.”

Kiva spoke for all of them. “I hope your opinion of her is correct Sev. We’ve all lost too much to stop now.”

***

Rey awoke to a stranger’s arms wrapped around her, and it was a good thing for Ben that she was still too weak to punch him. In a flash, her confusion dissipated, and she realized he was holding her tight against his chest as he slept. She studied his face, the cares and stress of the Dark Side removed he looked like a teenager. His hair was too long and she wondered if he’d forgotten to get it cut, or if he was growing it longer now that Snoke was no longer in his mind keeping him under a strict leash.

Raising her hand, she lightly brushed his dark tresses from his face and smiled to herself as it revealed his scar. It felt like silk, and she wanted to spend the rest of the day running her hands through it. How could this warm, silent, strong man be such a monster and a promise at the same time? She corrected herself. He wasn’t a monster, only a lonely hurt boy who would give her stars on a platter if she asked. What would she do for him? That was easy, join him. It was the logical thing to do, but how – ah, that was the question.

Here, beside him everything made so much sense. The Force was happy, it flowed around them like a lazy warm blanket, their thoughts as tangled as their limbs. But once she said yes, the doubt and fear began to creep in again. How in the universe would they exist together with such opposite views on every little thing? She was the Light, he the heart of Darkness. But together, they were unified. They were a team, now. Would it always be like this, or was this just the bliss of a new relationship? Her thoughts chased round and around inside her brain.

It was then she noticed he was awake, watching her with those eyes. Brown and soulful and softly demanding she answer him at last. Resolved, she knew that for the soul of Ben Solo, there was only one path she needed to follow. His.

“Rey.”

Damn him, when he whispers her name like that her insides turn to goo.

“Yes, Ben?”

“Are you still sure?”

“Are you going to work on my conditions?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, so long as you don’t try to push me into the Dark Side, or change who I am then yes, Ben. I’ll stay with you. But the minute someone tries to kill me, or have me killed I am out of here.”

He smiled gently. “The problem of Armitage Hux is being taken care of as we speak. Once he’s gone, and Captain Phasma under control, you will be safe at my side.”

The certainty in his eyes made her feel grounded, whole. But there was one subject she needed settled from the beginning.

“What about Leia?”

He frowned, his eyes showing the conflict in his mind and heart. “To speak of my family of origin is considered treasonous, yet I cannot completely deny the feelings I still carry for her. Ten years is a long time, she and I are two completely different people. I know you have feelings for her, and I’m happy. In a different world that would have been of paramount importance. But that bridge was burned long ago.”

“Ben, she loves you. She just can’t believe that the Ben I describe is the Kylo Ren who killed his past.”

It was a conscious decision not to say ‘his father’. It served no purpose. Now that she could see his mind, she knew. Knew Snoke’s lies about the supposed power Ben would gain upon that act had been the beginning of the change that bloomed in his heart that day in the throne room.

His eyes softened, a smile touching the corners of his eyes as he pulled her tighter, his lips beside her ear. Whispering, his voice brought shivers that wracked her to her core, and the heat in her belly grew hotter, more insistent.

“This isn’t about her, Rey. This is about the two of us. Just us. The problem of my mother and our relationship can be debated later. Right now, this is about us.”

In an instant his lips are on hers, and he’s kissing her. Frack the man can kiss. His lips are soft and he’s leading her, teaching her to open up to him. But for the first time, Rey doesn’t fight, content at last to explore this thing between them. To understand the contradiction that is Kylo/Ben and the strange emotions he brings out in her. His arms pull her tighter against his chest and she wonders when the grey shirt disappeared as she’s pressed against acres of warm, hard flesh. Warmth pools deep inside her belly, and everywhere his fingers touch brings small zaps of electricity up her spine.

His hand slides gently up the back of her shirt, and suddenly she can’t think. The Bond between them is open and humming and nothing seems to exist but the two of them and it’s wonderful and terrifying at the same time. She tries to pull away, but his growl against her lips stops her.

“Not anymore Rey. You’re not running away anymore. You’re home now. Where you belong, where you’ve always belonged, with me.”

With a practiced hand he slips the tunic over her head and her skin against his skin feels right. So right and so scary. So scary and her mind can’t help it. It flips back to a hot, breeze through the desert on a night like every other night. Except this night there’s a stranger’s odor on the breeze, and she’s too late as she leaps up to grab her staff. He already has it. She can smell again his body odor, feel the grasp of his hand on her wrist. She can’t help it. The desire to flee is overwhelming and she leaps from Ben’s arms only to collapse on the floor, cracking her head against the table as she falls. The world spins away.

***

The Knights were sparring outside the cabin when they heard Kylo’s scream.

“Cassa! Bring the med kit, now!”

The four raced for the cabin, only to be met with a frantic Kylo cradling an unconscious, bleeding heavily Rey in his arms.

“She panicked and tried to run, on two broken ankles and smashed face first into the bedside table. Kiva, help me.”

They set Rey on the bed, Kylo repairing the air casts while Cassa stitched her forehead gash. Kiva brought water and a clean cloth to wash up the blood, and Severin and Marcus stood guard, keeping Kylo from losing his shit. The Bond was apparently silent, again. A condition which Kylo does not handle well, he’s decided. Once the Bond had ignited, Kylo developed two moods: talking to Rey or alone and unstable. Alone and unstable with Rey bleeding and out cold was a volitile situation and all four of them trod carefully. Severin decided to steer his Master toward curiosity rather than rage.

“Why did she panic? Did she think you were lying? I thought she would have been ecstatic having you to herself. ”

Kylo shook his head as he moved from fear to personal loathing, causing Severin to roll his eyes internally. He loved his Master like a brother, but sometimes he wanted to smack him right alongside the head. He was the moodiest bastard in the entire galaxy, and sometimes Kylo’s sense of self-loathing was tiresome.

“Kylo, what happened?”

The Supreme Leader was stressed to the breaking point and finally snapped at his Knights.

“She’s a virgin. She panicked. There, are you happy now? Any more personal shit you’d like me to air right now while my defenses are completely down and she’s not around to keep me calm?”

All four paused in their duties to stare at their leader. Severin could see the same tightness around Kylo’s eyes and mouth he’d seen in Rey’s the day before.

“Interesting. You’re feeling her pain in your head too, aren’t you?”

Gnashing his teeth Kylo ground out, “Every stabbing second. Along with the constant jab of the droid’s needle.”

“Ky, calm down. You have four more days. It’s a small setback.”

“Sev, shut up. I can’t handle anything else until this is finished.”

Cassa finished with a bacta patch, and then she and Kiva conferred. Cassa apparently drew the short straw.

“Out.” She ordered both men.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, and everyone could tell his temper was about to fly. But Cassa had stood up to their Master’s bluster before.

“Kiva and I are going to clean her up and change her clothes. You don’t want to be in here, even if you think you do. The first time you see her body should be the night she gives herself to you. Not when she’s unconscious and bloody.”

At that the anger flowed out of Kylo like water. Bowing he stood and headed for the kitchen, Severin right behind him.

“Kylo, are you all right?”

“We were so close, Sev. So fucking close. Maker, please let her remember she said yes.”

“She said yes?”

Running his fingers through his hair, Kylo smiled through clenched lips.

“She said yes, with conditions, the largest of which is dealing with Hux. She’s heard of his ‘reward’ for her head, and she’s not thrilled of the idea of half the army trying to kill her. Smaller but just as important is she’s not to be pushed in any way about the Dark Side. Rey is the Light, and that’s where she’s to stay. Do I make myself clear?”

“Absolutely. Will you give her the same speech about not shoving the Light at us?”

“I think you guys need to work that out with her.”

“Anything else?”

“She wants me to make peace with my mother.”

Cassa opened the door and Kylo raced inside, leaving Severin standing in the hall to digest his words. Heading straight for the bed, he pulled her into his arms again. The Knights withdrew back to the yard.

Marcus broke their silence. “Am I the only one the Force showed things to, or did you guys see what I saw?”

“If you mean a galaxy at peace, with Kylo and that girl at the head, then yes. We all saw the same thing.” Tears were glistening on Kiva’s cheeks.

“Okay, we need to reach Paladin, convince him to move up the time table on Hux. When Kylo returns to ‘Finalizer’ where can we hide Rey until the coast is clear? With two broken ankles she’s a sitting duck for a while.” Severin had picked up Kylo’s habit of pacing. “Could we keep her here on Endor? There isn’t any real Order presence and it’s green. For a girl from Jakku, green is a must.”

“But can Hux track the Silencer back through hyperspace and see where he’s been? And we can’t all stay here. ‘Dynasty’ is cloaked in orbit above Endor, in sleep mode. The ‘Falcon’ is hidden elsewhere on the moon and watched by those damned Ewoks. I will stay with Rey. She’s familiar with me by now, and Cassa can stay to help her. If Rey decides to get pissy with us after Ky is gone, then Cassa has longer legs and can catch her ass. It’s not a great idea, but it’s a start.”

Marcus flopped onto the grass and stared up into the trees. “Where would you take someone who’s seen three planets in their entire life? But who also has two shattered ankles and won’t be walking for a while.”

“What about Maz on Takodana? She likes the girl, and she needs credits since the Order destroyed her place. Could we pay her to hide us and Rey?” Cassa was still in a daze from the Force vision and obviously wasn’t thinking clear.

Marcus snorted to emphasize the point. “Taking Rey to Maz would be opening Takodana to becoming another Jakku. Hux would bomb it into submission. No, we need somewhere lightly travelled, where a woman recuperating with two bodyguards won’t draw attention.”

“We should go to Coruscant. Hux wouldn’t dare, and where is a better place to hide than in plain sight?” Kiva was spinning stones in the air, attempting to distract herself. “Our apartment is excellent to defend. Kylo spared no expense in setting up a private residence in the middle of the throngs of that place.”

“I don’t know how Rey would fare in the midst of so many people, Kiva. What about Ceres? It’s green, they are mostly agrarian and keep to themselves. Or if we’re going to head into the Inner Rim, what about Calus?”

All fell silent as the contemplated their next move and pretended not to feel Kylo’s pain sliding silently along all their senses as their Master waited patiently for Rey to regain consciousness.

“Concussion?” Severin queried Cassa.

“Probably. Won’t know until she comes to, which might be a little while. Come on, let’s go explore. Standing out here waiting for those two to either fuck or fight is driving me mad.”

***

He touched along the Bond, seeing if she were still out cold or coming back. There were fragments of dreams, of being left, of being alone, of being scared of being hurt constantly afraid of being hurt. He gathered she’d become lethal at a young age to protect not only her life, but her virtue as well. When he’d pressed his hands to her flesh, it had triggered a memory. An unwanted memory. Of slavers pawing at her, of drunks and lechers all attempting to steal her only true possession, herself.

“Oh Rey,” he breathed as he watched the secrets of her life laid bare for his inspection. The forgotten child, the lonely one entertaining herself as she waited for parents who were never going to return. How similar their childhoods, both waiting for parents who had other, more important things to do than raise their children. He briefly wondered if she even knew her walls were wide open.

Suddenly the bond pulls him into her thoughts, her dreams. She's standing on that damn rock on Takodana again, blaster pointed at him, her eyes very confused.

“Why are you in my dreams again?”

“You fell, hurt your head. I’m worried about you.”

Her smile was balm for his parched soul and he reached out his hand again, to see if she would remember. To his delight, she laid her hand in his.

“What about my conditions?”

“The Knights are working on a place for you to be safe until Hux can be removed. I would love to take you with me, to ‘Finalizer’, but with him on board, it would be too dangerous. Thus removing Hux is priority one.”

“Can we send him away? Put him on a destroyer working Wild Space, while we cruise the Inner Rim? I want to see so many planets that I’ve only heard about.”

“Perhaps. Let me run the scenario past the Knights and see what they think. If the logistics work out properly, then we send him off, return to the ship, and by the time he realizes what’s happened, he’ll be a memory and we’ll be together.”

“Ben, if we’re going to do this, commit to forever, I want to invite Leia. And Finn.”

The two people he least wanted to see. But how could he deny her anything. She was his fierce Jedi Princess, and he was the Dark Prince, heir of Vader.

“We’ll see. First things first. We have a lot of things we need to talk about face to face. It’s time to wake up now, Rey.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling happily, and his heart leapt for joy.

“Ben.”

“Hello. Remember me?”

“Oh, did I try to run on broken ankles and face plant on the ground?”

“Yes, yes you did.”

Her blush was seventeen shades of deep red and purple and he thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Cassa and Kiva had dressed her in light grey clothes similar to what they wore: leggings, undershirt, tunic, long grey sweater. Even though they were the smallest the Commissary had in stock, they were too long and hung on her slender frame.

“Who dressed me?” He could see the panic on her face, thinking he’d taken advantage of her injuries. He pushed trust at her again.

“Cassa and Kiva. They also washed your hair along with the blood on your face and neck.”

“Ben, who are all those Knights?”

“Well you met Severin. The other male here is Marcus Ren. The smaller woman is Kiva and the one who treated your head wound is Cassa Ren. My other Knight, Paladin, is on ‘Finalizer’ watching Hux and making sure he doesn’t blow up the galaxy while I’m here. We’ve been together since Skywalker’s temple. They are the ones who escaped with me that night.”

“Why did you tell Hux I killed Snoke? Do you know how large the bounty is on my head?”

“Why do you think I’ve brought the Knights of Ren into this? They have an entire playbook for removing Hux and installing someone I can trust in his place. I’ve told them I don’t want to know anything. Plausible deniability.”

“But why say it was me?”

“I was angry, Rey. At you for not understanding how precious this connection is, at myself for being unable to help you see. And I was hurt. Lost and very alone, again, and it was the simplest answer at that moment. At the time I needed Hux. Now that I’ve had time to reevaluate, his importance is diminishing daily. Once I know that the military will follow a new leader, Hux is out of there. I have most of their support now. Once Hux is gone, the rest should fall in line rather quickly.”

She lay quietly for a moment, and he could feel pain and curiosity both leaking through the Bond to assail him.

“Go ahead and ask your questions, Rey. No secrets between us. We need to set that rule right now. No secrets. Nothing more important than this connection, you and me.”

“What if this doesn’t work, and you throw me back on Jakku alone and...”

“THAT is never going to happen. Listen to me Rey. This Bond is unique, and it’s permanent. It’s strong and as we grow in power both together and separately it’s going to grow with us. It’s binding us together in ways we haven’t even figured yet. But it is demanding in return, as most gifts of the Force tend to be. If one of us is killed, then the other will die as well. Our life-forces are blended tightly together. We need to learn more about this, to protect each other and to find the limits of this power, if there even are any limits.”

That kept her quiet long enough for him to take the opening to continue.

“Rey, do you remember that feeling of belonging, of completeness that came when we fought the Guards? What if we could channel that balance to change the galaxy for the better. No empires, no republics, no orders, no Jedi, no Sith. Only balance, justice for all people, not just the Core planets. Prosperity for all planets. Look at what you did on Jakku, the system you set up will work because you knew what was needed. Think about what you could do over the entire planet, or even the galaxy with the resources of the Order behind it, with me beside you, showing the rest of the galaxy what can be done when you work toward balance.”

“Ben, I will come with you, and I believe you when you say I’ll never be alone. But trust develops over time. We’re together here, now, but soon you’ll walk out that door and return to being Supreme Leader and I’m going to be running around the galaxy with your Knights, hiding until Hux can be removed. How do I trust you then? What is to keep the First Order from killing more people while I'm out of commission? How do I know you mean any of this? Your track record of honesty isn’t the best.”

It was the opening he needed. Standing up, he crossed to his overcoat, removed the box from the inner pocket. Returning to the bed, he made sure she was sitting up and comfortable before continuing. He could feel her curiosity pressing against the Bond, wondering what he had for her, anxious because she still wasn’t comfortable with the notion of receiving a gift with no strings attached.

Once she was ready, he began. He hoped he would get this one right on the first go around.

“While I know you’ve had emotional relationships with both my parents, I don’t want to use them as an example of what a couple should be. Neither of us has a family that could be held up as a shining example of anything except dysfunction. But I want to try, with you, to build something that both of us agree is right for us, regardless of what others think.

“I love you Rey, more than I knew it was possible for one person to care for another. Maybe it’s the Bond, maybe that’s just what love feels like for Force sensitives. I don’t know. What I do know is I can’t go another day waking up without you. I need you, I love you, and I want you to share my life with me.”

He pulled out the box as her eyes grew wide and slightly frightened. He kissed her forehead, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb.

“These were my grandparents’ wedding rings. Anakin kept them at Mustafar, in a shrine he’d erected to my grandmother. He loved her passionately. Perhaps even as much as I love you. I don’t know. But I know he chose the wrong path. It doomed Padme. It doomed Anakin. It doomed my mother and uncle, and I don’t intend to drown in the same path.”

He opened the box. Inside were three rings. A large glimmering white stone set in a ring, and two matching wedding bands. Removing the engagement ring, he took Rey’s left hand in his and made sure her tear-filled eyes were fixed on his.

“I love you, and if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of our lives balancing our powers for the good of the galaxy, and ourselves. But if that’s too much, then just be my wife. Marry me Rey, and together we can figure out where you fit in the story.”

“Ben, this is too fast. There are so many things between us that need to be resolved. Not the least of which is the needless pursuit of the Resistance, the continuing military machine of Hux, and what happens when he leaves, how do we stop the cycle of war and change?”

“I know, we have many things to discuss, and I will talk about anything and everything, but please. I need to have an answer. How I proceed from this moment forward depends on your answer.”

Her eyes widened in panic and he smiled as he kissed the edges of her mouth.

“Saying yes doesn’t mean I’m going to force you to marry me today, Rey. It means we want to spend our lives together, and we’ll make it official when the time is right. I just need to know that you love me too, that you want this as badly as I do.”

Tears began to flow down her cheeks and for a long moment, he’s afraid, deeply afraid, of the words about to fall from her mouth.


	4. Four

Chapter Four 

 

She’s a mess, a damn mess and she can’t stop crying. Ben is staring at her like she’s lost her mind and maybe she has. First breaking her ankles, which has every nerve on edge. Now Ben asking her to be his wife. No, not just his wife. His partner. In all aspects. Does she even want that? She wants Ben, whatever that encompasses, but does he truly want her? Does he really know her? 

“You’re overthinking this, Rey.” 

His voice in her head reminds her. They have something no other couple has, total transparency between them. His walls are completely down, and if she wanted, she could wander through his every memory. Plus, he didn’t want to marry her this moment. In the future, when Hux was gone and the Resistance was safe. When they knew each other better. When she was older and better prepared. Because deep in her heart and soul she was realizing, she wanted Ben Solo or no one. 

But did that include Kylo Ren? 

“Still overthinking, Rey.” 

“You’re right. I am. But I have to ask this question, Ben. Just one, then I’ll give you my answer.” 

“All right, which one?” 

“Who is Kylo Ren now?” 

He released her and in her panic, she clutched him to her. Ben laid a kiss on her forehead. 

“I want to see your face full on as I explain. Can I assume we are leaning toward a yes?” 

She nodded, the knot in her throat too large for words to move past. 

“Snoke was in my head from an early age, you know this. When I was sent to Skywalker, the problem on not fitting in just came along with me. It took forever before I made any friends. Those friends, plus two who are no longer with us, are the Knights of Ren. As teenagers we imagined ourselves a group of vigilante Jedi, flirting with the Dark Side, rooting out hypocrisy in the Senate. Snoke fed those illusions, and when I fled from Skywalker, they came with me. Snoke gave us all the same instructions. 

‘From this point on, you are no one. You are clay to be made in the image I desire. Your old lives end here. Like metal, you shall be tested and refined until the impurities are removed and only the fine pure metal of the Dark Side remains.’ 

“It was brutal, and I won’t go into all of it now. Suffice to say, there were days when we wanted to scream, cry, run away and forget we’d ever heard of Snoke. To distract our pain, we discussed quietly among ourselves the problems we saw beginning to emerge in the First Order. Comparing them to the problems with the Senate and the Republic and all the other forms of government that came and failed. We spent a lot of time discussing what we would change and what we would keep.” 

“The deeper into Snoke’s training I went, the more I buried inside the portions of myself that I couldn’t, wouldn’t purge away. I locked them away where I knew they’d be hidden from his prying fingers of pain. Then I taught the others how to do the same. Meanwhile the First Order public relations provided our cover stories which were that Ben Solo and his friends were killed in the Jedi Massacre along with the others. Snoke bestowed our names upon us upon completing our training.” 

“So to the galaxy at large, Ben Solo is a dead man. He died in that temple. In your eyes, and in our bed alone, you may call me Ben. But in public and before the galaxy I have to be Kylo Ren. I know it’s not perfect, and Kylo is not who I am any more. You’ve freed me from the creeping blackness that was enveloping my soul. But I cannot be Ben anywhere except between our lips. Does this make sense?” 

She realized he was asking her if she understood, and she took one of his hands, laying it against her heart, so he could feel her heartbeat fluttering at the nearness of him. 

“I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand. Are the Knights Grey?” 

“That would probably describe Cassa and Marcus. Paladin is Dark, with patches of Light, Severin is an opportunist, and Kiva is Dark.” 

Rey nodded, becoming mildly distracted as his thumb traced lazy circles around her breast. Every nerve in her body said this was right. His explanation of who he was, and who he wasn’t, made so much sense. His mind was open for her to investigate any corridor she chose, and she felt that wonderful sense of belonging that being near Ben always brought about. 

She looked down at her hand, at the ring he had placed there and studied it for a moment. In the real world, what did it mean, to belong to Kylo/Ben? He would promise to provide for her, take care of her, make sure there was always food on their table and safety for their children, should there ever be any. He would have her back, and she would belong to and with him. She’d never be alone. 

Looking up into those amazing warm brown eyes, she searched their depths for anything new, anything different, anything that might say no, don’t trust this man. It’s all a trick. What would Leia think? No, all she saw was nervousness, fear that she would reject him the way everyone else had. Leia. Han. Luke. All afraid of him, all pushing him to one another when they couldn’t control him. 

Rey had no desire to control Ben. That to her, wasn’t love but ownership. After having been a slave herself, that was the last form of love she wasn’t to experience. She wanted an equal, a friend, a partner, someone who understood when the panic arose and she had to flee that it wasn’t him but her that had to find balance. 

“Ben.” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

His voice was quiet. Barely a low rumble. As if he couldn’t break the precious silence between them if this were to be their last moment together. 

She smiled and placed her hands into his. 

“Yes, I want to marry you. But you know there are conditions that have to be met first.” 

He nodded fervently. “I do. And believe me, no one wants a resolution to the Hux problem faster than I do. I love you, Rey.” 

“I love you, too.” 

His lips crashed upon her, and this time when he stripped her tunic off and they met bare skin to bare skin, the Force sang in happiness at the contact. His hands were so large, and when he slipped his pants off before returning to her side, Rey had a momentary panic as she realized that Ben was a large man, in many aspects, and her blush was so furious she really thought she’d catch the room on fire. 

“Are you alright?” His rumble against her ear snapped her back to the present. 

“I’m scared. I’ve never, been near to a man like this before.” 

“I know. I can feel your apprehension and believe it or not, I’m scared too.” 

She scoffed. “Yeah right. I’m sure you and Hux have had your pick of the females, being Snoke’s favorites.” 

“I didn’t say I’d never been with a woman before. I said I’m scared, because I’ve never been with the woman I love before. I don’t want to fuck this up, so to speak.” 

Rey giggled, and ran her hand up his arm. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I trust you Ben. I know you’ll feel if I’m frightened and help me work past things. We still have a lot to work out.” 

His smile was beautiful, and she wanted to do anything she could to make him smile more often. “We have our entire lives to work out the differences. Right now, I want to explore this side of our bond.” 

While his lips worked their way slowly down her throat, a gentle caress began lower down, between her legs, even though both of Ben’s arms were firmly around her torso, exploring her ass as his lips suckled each nipple in terms. 

His voice echoed in her head. “May I finish undressing you, sweetheart? I cannot wait to see all of you.” 

Nodding, she lifted her hips as he slid her leggings and underpants down in one swift motion, the pressure on her clit increasing gradually as Ben warmed up to his game. Sliding off her breast band, Rey lay back on the bed, her embarrassment at being naked in front of this man balanced only by her desire to explore these emotions that confused her, made her dream of him, made these sensations he awoke dampen her sleep pants at night and left her raw and unhinged and wanting more. 

When Ben removed his underwear, Rey felt a sudden new rush of embarrassment and realized this time it was from him. Though he was older, more experienced, he was as nervous as she was. She wondered why. 

“Because I want to make this wonderful for you, and because I love you. This is the ultimate expression of that love, Rey, and it should be special.” 

“All right. I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“For this moment, yes I am sure.” 

“Rey...” 

“No, listen. I could never be ready. I’ve never been close to people, ever yet since BB-8, I’ve been surrounded by strange people and things not of my control. But I chose this. I chose you. I want to marry you, and help you figure out how to balance the galaxy. I will be your wife.” 

The crush of his arms as he pulled her to him are strong and sure and she lets go of her control, and her fierce awareness of someone touching her, and reminds herself. This is Ben. I love Ben. And she feels his lips travel down her stomach lower to the never-ending itch he’d been steadily pulsing for at least ten minutes now and soon she won’t be able to ignore the need building inside her, the need to let go, to do something, to feel what she isn’t sure. 

When he gently inserts a finger inside her, it’s as though a pin burst the balloon inside her and she lets go, spasms rocking in waves through her hips and core and the moans coming her lips sound primal and erotic. 

Panting, with her limbs feeling heavy and sated, she smiled up at Ben, who chuckled as he paused, seated between her thighs, staring intently at her core, bringing a fierce blush as she attempted to cover herself from his heated gaze. He used the Force to pin her arms back against the mattress. 

“Never cover yourself in my sight, sweetheart. Your body is beautiful, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life worshiping it. But I have to ask some hard questions first, and I’m sorry. I know you, hate to share.” 

“What kind of questions?” 

He kissed her gently. “Personal question. You’ve never been with a man, correct?” 

“Yes?” 

“Maker Rey, when you blush like that it makes me hard as titanium. Did any of the older women every talk to you about sex, about the mechanics?” 

“Not really. I heard it was supposed to hurt the first few times, and that’s about it. Most of the women who weren’t whores seemed to look at sex as a chore, something to endure in exchange for the security and protection of a mate.” 

“Oh honey, I don’t want this to be something you ‘endure’. I want it to be curl-your-toes fantastic sex.” 

“Well then, you lead, o Supreme Leader, and I’ll give you my evaluation at the end.” 

His fingers gently work themselves into her wet center, as his lips tease her nipples. She’s surrounded by his warmth, his scent, his constant murmurs of reassurance in her head and she allowed herself to fall into the sensations her body is experiencing for the first time. He added another finger and then another and it’s uncomfortable but oddly triumphant as she sees the heat in his eyes and the knowledge, she’s brought him to this place. 

The same tidal wave that washed her away before was building again and more than anything she wanted Ben to join her this time, somehow. She wasn’t sure exactly of how these mechanics were going to work. He was, well, huge. 

She felt his chuckle in her head, and blushed as those heated orbs focused on hers. 

“Believe in me Rey. I’ll take care of everything. Just allow yourself to feel.” 

His fingers stretched and slid inside her, warm fluid easing their passage and the wave built again. Her eyes flashed open and found him poised between her thighs, guiding himself toward her. As the wave hit and crested, he slid into her passage, the muscles stretching and burning as they adjusted to the new position. A brief flash of intense pain and he was deep inside her, his lips showering kisses along her jar line up to her lips as he remained still to allow her to adjust to his penetration. 

“Ben?” 

She hated the tremble she could hear in that one word. Knew that it told him more than she felt comfortable letting him hear, but needing him, so much to console her, reassure her. 

“Yes, darling Rey?” 

“Will this change things between us? Will you stop treating me special?” 

“Never,” he breathed into her ear as his hips moved slightly, testing her readiness. “If anything, this will bring us to a new, higher level in our relationship. Are you okay?” 

“I think so.” 

The friction of his cock moving in and out of her brought a change to the depth of sensation she reveled in as the Force twisted and wound around them like a ribbon, binding them into this mixture of flesh and soul. She couldn’t tell where she ended and Ben began, and soon everything else disappeared. Just his brown warm eyes holding hers, promising safety, promising she wasn’t alone, would never be alone. 

She ran her hands across his broad chest, down the ripples of his muscles around his narrow waist to the curve of his ass and groaned as she felt the strength of the man under the scarred and marked flesh. He leaned up on his hands, changing the friction inside her and the sensation caused her hips to jerk, lift her back off the bed, lock her ankles behind his back. 

“Oh Ben,” she breathed, watching the ripples of pleasure rolling across his face. 

“Rey, gods this is so good. Is this good for you too?” 

She dropped all her walls and let her emotions slip into him so he can feel the languid happiness creeping into every atom in her body. Let him feel the love she has for him, deep inside the Light of her soul. When she’s sure he’s ready for it, she asks him if she can caress him with her Light and after a moment of hesitation, Ben lowers his own walls, and darkness flows toward her like a thick unforgiving wall of black. But it won’t harm her, this darkness. It knows her, knows that it loves her with a passion that swells and consumes and protects with every fiber of its being. 

The tidal wave inside her reached a plateau, and Ben used the Force again between her legs, swirling her clit with circles, eyes locked onto her own, commanding her to listen to her body and let go. After a moment, her eyes rolled back in her head and the walls inside her clamped down hard and tight around Ben’s cock, and she jerked and shuddered with the intensity of this orgasm. 

Suddenly a vision unfolded inside the Bond, and she clung to Ben as her body continued its orgasmic rush. 

“Ben?” 

“I see it, Rey.” 

Two stars. One small and bright white, the other large and cold. Embracing. Balancing. Reigniting into something new and intensely powerful. But peaceful and warm. Inviting. Welcoming. Sharing. And through it all the two stars that became one were balanced, in sync, never wavering in their devotion to each other and to their people. No more Light; no more Dark, only the two sides in an never-ending circle of balance and passion. 

“Rey, I’m coming,” he gasped as he sped up and her own finish peaked out as she felt his warm spend deep inside her, marking her as belonging heart and body to Kylo/Ben. 

Both were covered in a sheen of sweat as he collapsed to her side, not wanting to hurt her with his much larger body. His mind was still open and the reverb back and forth between her own emotions and Ben’s was almost more than she could bear. 

Laying in his arms, basking the warm afterglow of loving, Rey felt the Balance, and Ben’s love in equal measures and for the first time in her entire life, fell asleep in someone’s arms without a weapon near at hand to protect her from those come in the night. 

*** 

Ben smiled, contentment expanding his heart. This had been the most incredible moment of his life, better than any moment previous, and he felt more powerful, and helpless at the same time. Her love was still wrapped tightly around his cortex and he sensed sleep creeping upon him. He slept fitfully, unsure what was wrong. He felt rather than heard Severin asking respectfully for his attention. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

He gently disentangled himself from Rey, frowning at the blood smeared on her thighs and his own. Pulling on his pants, he resolved to help her bathe when she awoke. He pulled on his tunic and left the cabin to confer with the others. 

“Severin, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong, we felt the ripple through the Force and wanted to check on you both. Make sure each of you survived that merging.” 

He almost took his friend’s head off before he realized his Knights were truly concerned. It had been a ripple of extreme magnitude. But how could explain their bond to his friends without betraying their personal secrets? 

“We’re fine. Rey is amazing, and I’m feeling better. Anything else?” 

“We have a destination, so when you have to leave, we’ll be prepared. Until then we’re going to stock up ‘Dynasty’ for the trip. Cassa and I will be accompanying Lady Solo.” 

He raised an eyebrow at the moniker. 

“Somehow Lady Rey Ren just doesn’t have a powerful enough punch, Master. Rey Solo rolls off the tongue better and describes her better as well. She the child of the Resistance, the Light, no matter how much we try to deny it. Might as well give her a name she’ll be proud to bear.” 

“Severin, sometimes you have incredibly intelligent insights, did you know that?” 

“Yes, but don’t let it get around. I do have a reputation to protect.” 

“All right then. I’ll spend the next two days with Rey, alone, while the four of you prepare for our separation. Don’t tell her anything that might transfer through to me. That way no one call accidentally pick up any vibrations.” 

Returning to the cabin, he stopped by the kitchen and fixed them a plate of fruit, cheese, nuts and sweet breads from around the galaxy, along with a large carafe of clean, cold water with two glasses. Inside the bedroom, he locked the door again before placing the tray beside the bed. 

“Rey, wake up. I’ve brought some breakfast.” 

She awakened and he helped her into a comfortable sitting position, then pulled the tray onto the bed between them. Her eyes widened at the variety and the glass of clear water. 

“For me?” 

“For us,” he gently corrected. “You need your strength, and I need you, so eat up. I’ll continue answering questions, if you have any.” 

“Oh, I have a lot. Give me a minute to decide what I want to ask.” 

“Okay. In the meanwhile, I’ll talk to you about growing up with Snoke in my head always listening to my thoughts.” 

“No,” she murmured, “no, I want to know more about your Knights. Especially the ones I’m about to be stuck on a ship with unable to get away from if they decide I’m not good enough for their Supreme Leader.” 

“They don’t have that right,” his face was dark and lethal. “You are mine, and you and I alone decide our destinies.” 

His lips claimed her again, reminding her of all they were to each other, to him. 

“The biggest issue is Hux. As you and I dealt with Snoke, the Knights have arranged to take care of Armitage and secure your safety. I don’t want to know too much, so nothing can be garnered accidentally from my mind. Paladin acts as Hux’s liaison to the military council and to me. He’s been quietly subverting members of the council for years, waiting for our moment. 

“Ben, I’m so scared. What if they don’t' like me? Don’t want me to marry you?” 

“Then I will leave them on Dagobah to argue with the ghost of Master Yoda for a few decades. 

“This is serious. How long do you think it will take before you can take Hux out of the equation? Not that I’m a blood thirsty Jedi, but he has put a rather large bounty on my head, dead or alive. Preferably dead. I don’t want to be apart from you any longer than needed. I feel safest around you.” 

“If everything goes according to plan, possibly two months. As I said, a lot of the preplanning has already been completed. I’ve even been reworking my quarters to give you private space in addition to redoing the master bedroom for two people. Your biography and our marriage certificate are already saved in a file, just waiting for dates. I’ve had an entire closet of grey and beige clothing brought in that will fit you correctly. Oh, and my meditation room now has two mats, so we can meditate together.” 

“My light saber is broken.” 

His face fell. “I know. My fault entirely. May I help you fix it?” 

“When the time is right.” 

“Doesn’t Hux suspect something with these changes?” 

“He doesn’t dare question me in public, and in private I can read his sense of superiority. He thinks himself better than me, and that will be part of his undoing. Paladin has his end well planned. But I don’t want to talk about him any longer.” 

His hand slid down her belly, through her silky chestnut curls. The folds of tender flesh were wet, and slightly swollen, and he sighed in deep disappointment. She needed time to heal before they made love again. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t pleasure each other in different ways. She seemed to like it when he’d massaged her clit through the Force, and that was only one tool he had in his bag of naughty Force moves learned throughout the years. 

“I feel fine, Ben.” 

“Sh, I know it feels okay without me stretching on you again. That’s all right. I’ve got other ways of making you scream my name, and I intend to show you every one of them.” 

He smiled as her nipples crinkled in response. 

*** 

Paladin’s comms unit buzzed. The ginger himself. 

“Paladin Ren.” 

“Paladin, I’ll be returning to ‘Finalizer’ in two days. Have you heard anything from our Supreme Leader? Did he track down his prey?” 

“Apparently so, and he is possession of many pieces of intel. He will be returning in two days as well to research these leads, sort out which is the most like candidate for us to pursue.” 

“Where are your brethren?” 

“The Master has us all on various assignments around the galaxy.” 

As if Paladin would tell him anything. The Knight had bled for Kylo, as Kylo had for him, and nothing would change his unwavering support for the Master and Supreme Leader. 

“What about the scavenger?” 

“The Master is keeping that intel to himself.” 

“Ah, what? Ren feel the desire to stick his cock somewhere other than his own ass?” 

Paladin swallowed the anger, kept his face impassive. 

“I have no idea. I would never presume to know what the Supreme Leader is up to.” 

“Shame. Almost made me think Ren might be human after all. Oh well, I’ll see you in two days. Paladin if anything happens, let me know at once. Do you understand?” 

“Of course, General.” 

After the holo disconnected, Paladin returned to his meditation room. He found Severin’s energy and pushed to get his brother’s attention. 

“Well?” 

“Hux returns in two days. We enact phase two in three days. Do you know where you’re going?” 

“Yes, Cassa and I will be her guards. Do you foresee any difficulties with the military council?” 

“Not once they realize it’s to their benefit to change sides. Kylo is being more than generous to ensure their support, and they know it. They all know we could kill their families from anywhere in the galaxy and not think twice about it. All those years of pain and sacrifice are finally coming to payoff.” 

“Pal, we’ve all had a vision. A vision of Kylo and Rey, and a new galaxy and our place in it. It was awe inspiring and frightening all at once. Marcus and Kiva are heading your way now, to assist. This has to succeed quickly, or they might burn the galaxy down in an effort to be together.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“The first time they fucked, the ripples in the Force were amazing, visible waves that were like music in the air.” 

“Damnit why do I miss all the good stuff?” 

“Because Hux picked you as his go-between to the Force sensitives. And you have a good relationship with Phasma, and the rest of the generals on the council trust you not to try and trick them with mumbo jumbo or hocus pocus. You should be proud.” 

“Yeah, right.” 

“That’s not the important part, Pal. The important part is Kylo acting like a Supreme Leader. He hasn’t flipped his shit other than when she hit the table and knocked herself out. He‘s balanced, Pal. Just as we always supposed would happen if he ever found his true mate. I don’t know how we’re going to keep them apart without the galaxy spinning into flames.” 

“Well, with Marcus and Kiva headed here, then I foresee final victory sooner rather than later. Take care of Lady Rey, she sounds very special.” 

“I’ve never seen Kylo so open and tender in my life. He adores her, and from what we can tell the feeling is mutual. We’re supposed to get to meet her today. Think you can attend by holo?” 

Paladin smile broadly. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	5. Five

Rey awoke with a comfortable ache in her body, smiling as she considered the strong, scarred arms holding her. His hands were soft, a byproduct of always wear gloves, even when training. They were strong and huge. But from the wrist to the shoulder he had a myriad of burns and sword wounds, as did his chest and back. Even his legs were a road map of pain and punishment. 

Snoke’s ‘training.’ 

Asleep Ben’s walls were open and if she wanted, she could walk through any memory she liked, but she didn’t want to abuse the privilege of having access to his mind. She certainly didn’t like it when he’d been through hers that day, chasing the memory of the map around her head as she hid it from him. No, she’d wait to be invited before she just skipped through his mind like Snoke. 

She continued instead her visual tour of his body, her eyes drawn to the semi-rigid member laying thick against her thigh. With tentative fingers she reached out to stroke it, feeling the soft velvet skin and the contrasting steel underneath. She heard him chuckle. 

“If you keep that up, we’ll never get into a bath.” 

“Decisions, decisions.” 

“Don’t you want to get out of this room for a little while? Explore Endor, meet the Knights?” 

“Of course, I do but how? I can’t walk yet, remember?” 

He smiled and she ran her fingertips lightly over his lips, in awe of how sexy he looked when he grinned at her like that. 

“Leave the travel arrangements to me.” 

Pulling her onto his lap, Rey felt his finger probing her folds, and the rush of electricity shot straight from her groin to her spine and back in a millisecond. He chuckled again. 

“So wet, so ready for me. Do you want me, little Jedi?” 

“I’m no Jedi, remember. There are no more Jedi.” 

“There’s you and me. We can be whatever we want, but you still need a teacher.” 

Lifting her by her waist, gently allowing her to sink onto his now rigid cock. Being able to take him in at her own pace helped given his girth, and when at last he was as deep as possible, she smiled at him in triumph. 

Ben raised an eyebrow, a look she was becoming more than a little irritated with seeing. Sometimes he could be so full of himself. It made her want to take her light saber and mark the other side of his face. 

“Such violent thoughts considering you’re sitting there with my cock buried deep inside you. Let’s see if we can change them to happier ones.” 

With his hands on her hips to assist her in finding a rhythm, she finally felt in command, watching as waves of pleasure washed across Ben’s face. His hands caressed her skin, his voice in her head encouraging her to open her thoughts and her body and let instincts guide her. It was awkward with the casts on her ankles, but her knees took most of the stress. When at last she felt the pressure bubbling inside, she opened her eyes to find Ben studying her face intently. 

“What,” she questioned, feeling her end rapidly approaching. 

“I love you.” Ben’s smile sent her over the top and she felt his seed warm deep inside her. 

Once they were both recovered, Ben carried her to the bath, managing to keep her legs hooked over the edge of the bath while cleaning the rest of them. They lay in the hot soapy water. Enjoying the closeness, Rey felt Ben brush against her thoughts. He wanted to know where she was. 

“I want to talk about your mother and the Resistance. Will you leave them alone? Stop trying to wipe them out of existence?” 

His kisses along her shoulder up to her neck almost distracted her from his answer. She moved away slightly, resolve painted on her face. 

“I mean it, Ben. If you had stopped that day and ceased chasing us down to Crait, I would have stayed with you then. Leave your mother in peace. She deserves to know that Kylo Ren still loves his mother, even if it is a ‘weakness’. Please Ben?” 

“If I leave her alone, or better yet, offer honest negotiations with the Resistance, will that make you happy?” 

“I would be happier if you would be the one doing the negotiating. She needs to know her son isn’t a mon..” 

She shut up quickly. She didn’t want to use that word, but couldn’t take the first syllable back. 

“But I am a monster Rey. I’ve done horrible things to gain Snoke’s favor. All under the guise of gaining power in the Dark Side. While I am powerful, I am also weak. A weakness I admit only to you. My love for you makes me weak. I would leave a battle in mid-stride if you were in danger. For you I would burn the galaxy to ash, if anyone were to harm you, I would slay them a thousand times to avenge you before I died myself. I am the monster Snoke created, but underneath I am the man who loves you with every fiber of my being. 

“I cannot promise I will negotiate with my mother but I will leave the Resistance alone once Hux is neutralized. If Leia wishes to open a line of communication, I will not shut her down or betray her. I will listen honestly and with you at my side to keep me calm.” 

“Ben, I’m sorry for calling you a monster that day. You know I was angry.” 

“Oh yes. Angry and newly awakened in the Force. You were beautiful. I really thought I would take you with me that night, after I dealt with the traitor. How you came to so quickly I don’t understand, but the Force obviously wanted us to fight. When you began copying my movements, a mirror in miniature, I was lost. I’ve loved you since that moment.” 

She looked up at him and smiled. “I think I knew it was love the night Skywalker interrupted us. The future I saw, us together, a family, I still want that Ben. How does that mesh with your vision of me turning?” 

“I see now that the turning simply meant toward me and the Bond. When I began researching Force Bonds, I found a manuscript that describes the first stages of a developing bond as confusing for both parties and at times confining. When I saw you turn to the Dark, I wasn’t wrong. Each time we’ve made love, our energies have merged. The two stars, dark and light becoming something new. We are each turning toward a balance between our energies.” 

“But you are the Light and I am Dark and that’s the way it’s supposed to be. We see each side of the conflict and chose the best option for the galaxy.” 

“It’s so confusing Ben. Maybe I should just be your wife. Let you handle the galaxy.” 

“If you don’t want the public side, that’s fine. You can be as involved or hidden as you wish. I know crowds of people overwhelm you. They can do the same thing to me, if you want to know the truth. But someone has to be willing to put a halt to the ridiculous cycles of war and destruction.” 

“And that should be us? I have to confess Ben, it sounds really strange to hear the First Order talking about putting a halt to war.” 

“I know. But that’s where the Knights and I are putting our biggest effort into reform. Once Hux is gone and Paladin in his place, the army will be shifting from one of conquest and intimidation to peacekeeping and mediation. It’s time to help star systems develop their combined resources and join the interstellar business community. It’s time to change all the old things, Rey. To start a new beginning for the galaxy.” 

“I get to meet the Knights today?” 

“Yep. They know you and I are Bonded, they know you are extremely powerful, and they know they are to protect you with their lives. They know you are from Jakku, and that you are deeply infused with the Light. They’ve had one request which I am passing along, but it’s up to you to forge your own relationships with them.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t bombard them with the Light, or the things they left behind to join me. We all lost a lot, and they’re the only true friends I have. They left their families for me, and I don’t want them to regret that. Please?” 

“The Supreme Leader begging me again. I really should start taking advantage of these promises.” 

“Rey, I already don’t know how I’m going to leave you in two days, if you keep being so fucking cute, I might have to sneak you on board ‘Finalizer’ regardless of Hux.” 

Throwing her arms around his neck as he carried them both out of the water, she let her eyes wander again over Ben’s glorious frame. As he rubbed her body dry, she looked around for clean clothes. 

“Hang on,” Ben wrapped the towel around his waist. “I left them in bedroom.” 

He opened the door, then returned moments later with a clean set of grey and beige clothing for her, along with casual black clothing for himself. She rolled her eyes. 

“Do you own anything that isn’t black?” 

He rolled his own eyes. 

“It’s easy to get dressed, I don’t have to coordinate anything, and it’s very forgiving when I’m bleeding. I promise when we’re married, I’ll try to work more grey clothes into my wardrobe.” 

“Thank you.” 

He helped her dress then dressed himself while she brushed her hair and braided it down her back. She debated about testing her ankles, see if they could support any amount of weight. 

“Not yet. Another week at least.” 

“Stop doing that! It’s weird.” 

“Then learn not to think so loud. Are you hearing my thoughts all the time?” 

She thought about it, listening inside her head. She could tell his walls were down, but he had a filter over his thoughts, so all she could hear was a dim hum, letting her know he was there, like a heartbeat in the back of her head. It was comforting, knowing he was in her head but not wandering freely around her thoughts. 

Once dressed he carried her out of the cabin into the warm sunshine. She stared up at the planet in the sky, her mouth hanging open. 

“Endor is a forested moon. The Empire was building a second Death Star here, which my mother, father and uncle interrupted. My grandfather died in the skies above here and Skywalker burned his body on this place.” 

“Burned him? Why? I didn’t know the Jedi burned their dead.” 

“I don’t know. My uncle never spoke with me about that day other than to extol that my grandfather rejected the Dark Side in the end and saved him. Darth Vader has never spoken to me about it himself, so I cannot say one way or the other.” 

“Was it hard, learning he was your grandfather?” 

“In some ways. In others, things suddenly began to make sense. Where my talent came from, my quest for knowledge, to know both sides and decide for myself who I am and what tenets I will follow. Anakin might be my grandfather, but I am my own man at last.” 

The four Knights appeared out of the woods, unmasked, wearing simply black tunics and pants. They were young, no older than Ben, and they looked at her with open, friendly eyes. She wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but she really wanted them to like her. They were Ben’s friends and it was important they like her. 

“Knights, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Rey. Rey, this is Severin, Marcus, Cassa, and Kiva Ren.” 

“Hello.” Her voice felt tiny and thin to her own ears. 

“Hello Rey,” Severin stepped forward. She remembered Ben telling her he was neither Light nor Dark, but an opportunist, using the Force as needed to enforce his own personal code. “I’m Severin, but we met in the wreckage, if you can remember.” 

She nodded. “I do. I remember thinking you weren’t Ben.” 

“Kylo.” 

Rey froze. “I’m sorry. It’s going to be hard to call him that. Perhaps I can call him Ren?” 

“In front of us is one thing, but those outside our circle only know him as Kylo Ren. Ren is what Hux calls him, but it is better than the other.” 

Rey nodded and turned to the female Knights. 

“Thank you for cleaning me up and changing my clothes. I thought Ren had taken advantage of me until he explained.” 

Cassa stepped forward and took Rey’s hand in her own. “You are more than welcome. Glad to see you up and around. We have to leave soon, and you’re going to be coming with Severin and I in our ship. Marcus and Kiva are leaving to join Paladin. Which reminds me, can we move this to the ship so that we can holo Pal in? He’s dying to meet her.” 

They trooped into the transport vessel, and while Rey waited in Ren’s lap, the other arranged themselves loosely around the cabin. Severin tapped in the holo address and a moment later the fifth Knight appeared in the cabin. 

*** 

Paladin smiled to himself as he saw his best friend seated with the petite brunette on his lap. Severin was right, this was a different Kylo than he’d seen a while. He was balanced, and if Paladin wasn’t mistaken, deeply in love. It was about time Kylo caught a break. He’d had a pretty shitty life up to that point. 

“So this is the lucky lady,” Paladin joked. “Does she really understand what she’s getting into with you Kylo?” 

“Understands and still wants to be with me. I don’t understand it, but I’ll take it anyway I can.” 

“Paladin?” 

“Yes, Lady Rey?” 

He noticed the frown on her face. 

“I don’t think I like that. What’s wrong with just Rey?” 

“Because Kylo is Supreme Leader, you need a title to match his in importance. Of course, we could always go with Emperor and Empress?” 

“No, Lady is fine for now. But Paladin, promise you’ll keep him safe while we’re apart? I’m trusting you to keep him safe.” 

He smiled broadly. “That is a promise I can swear to with no hesitation. Kylo will be well protected. You just need to rest and heal. Leave the heavy work to us for a change.” 

As the conversation continued, he kept an eye on Rey and Kylo, watching them work as one unit, solve issues internally before Kylo would pronounce their decision. Kylo kept one arm firmly around Rey’s waist, proclaiming his ownership. Rey leaned into Kylo’s chest, keeping as much distance as possible between her and the others. Not sure she trusted them, but knowing Kylo did, and she trusts him. 

Yes, Severin was right. It was time. Hux would return in a day, and if luck held on their side would be out of the way in three. In two weeks, the fleet would be secured and then they could safely bring Rey back to Kylo’s side. The trick would be keeping them both sane. Ky had shared some of his research with Paladin, and one of the side-effects was a need to be together at all times. 

“Master, are you still returning tomorrow?” 

Kylo stared intently into Rey’s eyes. “Maybe one more day. Is there anything requiring my immediate attention?” 

“No, Master. Other than listening for anyone responding to the Resistance call of aid, the galaxy is very quiet right now. Almost holding its breath.” 

Rey seemed to perk up at mention of the Resistance. 

“Call for aid?” 

Interesting. She’d asked Ren, who then looked at Paladin for an explanation. She was as taken with the Supreme Leader as Kylo was with her. Good. It would make securing the galaxy easier once Kylo had a young, beautiful, deadly wife. 

“My mother is trying to enlist some of her former friends in rebellion against me. Typical. She hasn’t even heard my programs or plans yet already she’s planning to sow dissension.” 

“Ben, this would be an excellent time for us to contact her together, ask her to talk with us together. Stop sending out calls for assistance. Could, do you think I could contact her? She gave me her personal frequency.” 

“Rey, she doesn’t want to talk. If she did, she wouldn’t be sending out these calls for help. Rebellion is all she knows. She never has seemed interested in my opinions or policies.” 

“May I contact her, once you’re gone? That way there isn’t any hint of me trapping her into anything.” 

“We’ll talk about it later.” 

Paladin knew that tone. It was reserved for subjects Kylo didn’t want to pursue. Somehow, he had a feeling Rey would get her answer later, when she had Kylo alone and naked. He had a feeling his master and best friend could withhold nothing from his fiancée. 

“So when is the wedding going to take place?” 

“Not until all my conditions are met.” Rey answered his question but her eyes never left Kylo’s. “Hux is only one of the requirements.” 

“That reminds me,” Kylo announced, staring intently at Rey. “Send word out to the Resistance. If they will cease these fruitless attempts to garner support for a dying cause, then I will listen to their petitions. Perhaps we can find a way to fold some of their reforms into the galaxy.” 

Her smile, given to Kylo, blessed them with the edges of sunshine and all five this time saw the vision. Emperor and Empress. Peace and prosperity. A dynasty to last generations. Balance. 

Peace.


	6. SIx

Chapter Six 

 

Severin watched as Kylo carried Rey to the waterfall that was near the cabin. Cassa and Kylo had set up a picnic for the group as tomorrow morning he would be leaving to return to ‘Finalizer’ and Rey would leave with them on ‘Dynasty’ until Hux was neutralized. Rey was giggling as Kylo threatened to take her swimming, which apparently, she knew little about having been raised on a desert planet. 

Who was this Kylo that smiled and joked and almost appeared to be human? It amazed him the effect one little girl had on the silent brooding giant he’d known more than half of his life. Little by little the sorrows and pains that always draped themselves over Kylo’s shoulders seemed to drop away and the smiles were becoming more frequent. All thanks to Rey. 

Now that he’d had a chance to learn more about her and her upbringing on Jakku, he understood the quiet strength that had enabled her to lay quietly with two broken ankles without shrieking in pain. How similar and how different the two of them were, how painful their lives and how passionate their love now that they’d found each other. So many things they’d already overcome, but tomorrow would be the biggest test of all. 

Tomorrow she had to let him leave. 

Or more aptly, the Knights had to convince Kylo to leave. 

Marcus and Kiva were already gone, headed back to ‘Finalizer’ to assist Paladin. It was Severin’s job to convince Kylo to let them handle this and that it would only be short-term. It was Cassa’s to keep the injured Rey on the shuttle. It was hard to say who had the shittiest detail. 

Closing his eyes, he listened in on their conversation. As head of security, he needed to know what promises Kylo was making he would have to honor. Hopefully none of them included dealing with the Resistance in any way. The last thing he needed was a run-in with a certain Resistance pilot. Poe Dameron’s mouth had a way of pissing him off into the red zone, and one day he wasn’t going to be held accountable for the ass-whipping he was going to hand that shithead. 

Rey was pressing Kylo about how long they would be apart. 

“How will we know it’s safe to come back to the fleet? I would think Hux should have some loyal followers who’ll be looking to avenge him.” 

“Rey, sweetheart, if anyone injures a hair on your head, I’ll simply remove theirs. You will be my wife, they won’t dare lift a finger against you. Besides, we’re going to repair your light saber. You’ll be able to defend yourself as well.” 

“What do we need to fix the light saber?” 

Kylo caressed Rey’s face. “Did the crystal break? You took everything before I awoke.” 

Misery crossed her face despite his loving visage. 

“It did. Everything broke in half.” 

“Well we have a couple of choices. You could make a saber staff, or one staff that separates into two blades. What do you feel most comfortable using?” 

“A staff of some sort. I’ll think about it while we’re apart, and we can make it our first project together.” 

Cassa walked over to the couple. 

“Master, can I help Rey to the fresher before Severin and I head up to ‘Dynasty’?” 

“If you don’t mind Cassa. I have few things I’d like to speak with Sev about before we leave.” 

As the women went into the cabin, Kylo joined him by the Silencer. 

“Master, you wanted to talk?” 

“Severin, I do not know how I’m going to get in this ship and go back to the fleet. My heart is wrapped around her.” 

“You knew this was a risk either way. Take heart in that Paladin swears it will only be weeks, not months, before you’re together. With the strength of your Bond, will it really matter how far apart you are?” 

“That’s not the point, Sev. How do I know you’ll keep her safe while we purge the fleet? Ridding the universe of Hux is only one step. I know there will be others. What do I do about the rogue assassin?” 

“You fix her light saber and let the universe know their new empress is one badass bitch. She’s not a porcelain doll Kylo. She can protect herself, at least until you can swoop in and be her Knight in black clothing.” 

“I know. Keep reminding me of that, will you?” 

“As often as I need. Now, once Cassa returns, she and I will take the shuttle back to ‘Dynasty’ leaving you and Rey alone for your last night. If anything goes wrong, all you have to do is call and we’ll be right there. Can you remember the words of the ritual?” 

“They’re engraved on my brain. Do you think this will work?” 

“Binding a safety net around her and you? It should. Anakin’s notes were incomplete, but all our research indicates it should keep physical harms away while you are apart. By the way, she’s good for you. No one wants you to come together more than us, your most loyal Knights, and friends.” 

“Thank you, Severin. It means a lot to me that all of you approve of Rey.” 

“We’re amazed that she’s survived her past. A lesser human would have buckled under the strain, but it made her tough and fragile all at once. The perfect woman for the impossible man.” 

Kylo smiled at him, and Severn realized how uptight the Supreme Leader truly was. He laid his hand on Kylo’s arm. 

“Hey, Ky. It’s going to be fine. With your Bond, you’ll still be closer than us regular mortals. Hux is under control, and she’s wearing your grandmother’s ring. What are you not happy about?” 

“Leaving her is killing me. But, that’s tomorrow. Right now, I want to go enjoy tonight.” 

“Good. You’re getting all moody again, and that isn’t good. You don’t want her to see how weak she makes you.” 

*** 

When her private comms line buzzed, Leia didn’t respond. She’d been fighting with Commander Dameron and Finn all afternoon about the many reasons they couldn’t go flying off across the universe looking for Rey, and she was about to crack open a bottle of whiskey if the hits didn’t stop coming. They needed to be looking for investors, allies, not a wayward apprentice Jedi who imagined herself in love with Ben Solo. In Leia’s eyes, Rey chose her side, now they had to minimize any possible damage the loss of the Last Jedi might have on the Resistance. 

She sat staring at the wall, wondering what in the universe that girl had gotten herself into now, when she noticed a blue glow behind her. Without turning to look at her visitor, she spoke up mournfully. 

“Luke, what is going on? Is Rey with Ben?” 

A strange male voice answered her. 

“I’m not Luke, but I’ll be happy to get your brother if you’d rather speak with him?” 

Whirling around Leah stared at the Force ghost of her birth father, Anakin Skywalker. He appeared youngish, perhaps in his mid-thirties, if pain and injury hadn’t locked him into a suit for his survival. He was tall, of course. The suit hadn’t added that much in height, but he possessed a lankiness to his frame that reminded her of her own child. But his eyes reminded her of Luke. 

“Anakin?” 

“Leia?” 

“Why are you here?” 

“Because I want to talk with you about the children. Big changes are coming Leia, changes I think you’ll be proud to be a part of. Rey and Kylo are going to need your wisdom, your experience, as they attempt to build something new.” 

“How could I ever begin to think about trusting him after what he’s done? He killed his own father. Luke couldn’t, he saved you. How could Ben do that? What emotion is my child lacking that brought him to commit the vile things he’s done? And now he’s twisted sweet Rey into thinking she loves him. He truly is more of a monster than even you were. He’s like all the worst Sith rolled into one vile human.” 

The words poured out of her before she could stop them, and she blushed bright red at the unease in her father’s expression. But she wasn’t about to back-pedal. She meant every word, and even though she’d never voiced them to a living person, Anakin seemed to expect her barrage. 

“Leia, if I were to let you feel the horrible things that have happened to your son throughout his life, when do you think they would begin? When he was eighteen and Luke tried to kill him? When he was thirteen and you sent him away rather than try to spend the time to see what was at the root of his behavior? When he was six and Han went back to smuggling rather than admit he was afraid of his only child? Despite the rose colored glasses you might have concerning Ben’s life, he was a lonely talented child who captured Snoke’s attention and gave Ben what the rest of you would not. Time.” 

“What do you know about raising children? You were too busy ruining the galaxy to acknowledge Luke or me. Ben was a difficult child, and the Republic was still so young. It needed as much attention as he did. And, truthfully, I was better at running the galaxy than raising my son.” 

“At least you can be true with yourself. Now be true with him. Soon, Ben is going to make some announcements that you may or may not agree with. The first of these will be his marriage to Rey. He will be sending an ambassador to you for the opening of discussions into a cease-fire. Leia, he has good ideas. Don’t let your hatred for Snoke’s apprentice extend to the man Ben is becoming. Rey is good for him. Together they will balance the Force and fix so many problems in the galaxy.” 

“How do I forgive what he did? He took Han away from me, just as we were talking again.” 

“Leia, honestly. How long do you think it would have been before he left again? The man had solar wind in his veins. He lived to run. Snoke told Ben freeing himself from his family would bring him power unlimited. It was a lie; one Ben discovered the hardest way of all. But with Rey, he can fix so many more things than he has damaged. Besides, I froze Solo in carbonite. Do you loathe me for that?” 

“Don’t ask me about that! The things I went through to get him free still haunt my nightmares.” 

“Leia, all I’m saying is, be willing to listen. Kylo Ren is not Snoke and once Rey is by his side permanently, the galaxy will be at peace for the first time in such a long time. The Skywalker line will have fulfilled their destiny.” 

“Why is Rey not with Ben now?” 

“Because Kylo must return to the Fleet, and if Hux were to see Rey, he would attempt to kill her. That would be disastrous. So, until Armitage Hux meets his uncertain end, Rey is under the protection of the Knights of Ren. They should be reunited within a fortnight.” 

“Is Ben going to kill General Hux?” 

Anakin shook his head firmly. 

“No. Hux is going to be poisoned by his own staff. They’re all ready for peace. Kylo and the Knights have been making allies behind the ginger’s back, and soon the path with be clear for my grandson and his wife to ascend to the throne.” 

“Throne? So that’s his game. Well the Empire didn’t work under the Sith Palpatine, it won’t work under the Sith Kylo Ren either.” 

Anakin sighed heavily. Clasping his hands behind his back, he began pacing back and forth, and Leia’s heart clenched in her chest. It was exactly like Ben when he was passionate about a subject. 

“Leia, you must set aside your anger and listen to Kylo and Rey and their plans. They deserve the consideration of having their ideas heard. If, after hearing them in total, you are still upset, then we can discuss reopening the galaxy to war and destruction. But let it be known, Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, that if that happens, the blame will be squarely on your shoulders.” 

“My shoulders?” 

“Yes. They are trying to stop the continual cycle of war and devastation. You can either help them, or turn your back on them. And your grandchild.” 

Before she could say a word, Anakin left. She sat back down hard, leaning against the bulkhead. Grandchild? But they weren’t married. Yet. Were they having to get married? Did her son force himself on that sweet girl? Suddenly her mind went off on tangents that were probably best left alone. While her son was definitely a murderer, she didn’t think he’d crossed the line to rapist as well. Rey said he loved her, so if she was pregnant it was obviously consensual. 

But then again, Anakin could be lying, just to spite her. He was more Sith than Jedi after all. For not the first time she wished she could talk to Luke about all of this. He knew both children, perhaps he might have a better insight into how she should play this than their father. Luke however, was keeping himself away. She didn’t know why, but she missed him, almost more than Han. Luke would have a better answer to this conundrum than Han. 

When Lt. Connix brought her the message from the office of the Supreme Leader, asking for a conference, and temporary cease-fire, she took the message and asked for time to respond. 

She really wasn’t sure how she wanted to play this hand. 

*** 

Ren came out of the fresher toweling his hair, staring at Rey awaiting him on their bed. Cassa had gifted Rey with a thin nightgown, black of course, but seeing her in his favorite color, wearing nothing else but that brilliant smile that shone like pure sunshine, it was all he could do not to take her hard and fast. The blush on her face disappeared beneath the nightgown and probably reached all the way to the tops of her breasts. 

“Kriff, Rey. I didn’t think you could be any more beautiful and then you wear my favorite color. Do you know how much I love you?” 

“I love you too. How long before you have to leave?” 

“Ten hours.” 

“Well then, come here. I don’t think ten hours is going to be long enough.” 

“Me either. But I’m willing to give it a try.” 

He dropped the towel beside the bed, already hard and ready. Her blush deepened and he found it hard to reconcile this delicate woman with the fierce creature who’d marked him as hers. Claiming her lips, he allowed himself to forget the clock ticking in the back of his head. First, he was content to kiss every inch of her body, caressing and savoring her lean muscles and lightly tan skin. He breathed deep, imprinting her scent upon his memory, driving her crazy as he teased her, laughing to himself as she ground her hips against him in a vain attempt to get his cock insider her. 

“Ben, please?” 

“Soon, little Jedi. I’m just enjoying the scenery before reaching my destination.” 

“Tease. You’re a tease Ben Solo.” 

Laughing, he slid his fingers between her thighs to check if she was wet enough for him. Slowly guiding into her tight warmth, he felt the Bond snap tight in his head as she dropped her walls and bathed him with her love and Light. Grinding his teeth to keep from slamming into her, his patience was rewarded as he watched the ecstasy bloom on her face as he stretched her wide. 

Pulling back he was pleased to note there was no new blood on his cock. She was adjusting and soon he would be able to stop holding a portion of himself in check. Resuming his tour of her body, the gentle warmth that came when their energies merged brought him to the edge faster than he wanted. Glancing at Rey’s face, he realized she was in need of more. 

“What’s wrong, Rey?” 

“I know you don’t want to hurt me, but could you give me more?” 

“Are you sure?” 

Her nod was quick, her eyes eager. 

Pulling out, he quickly flipped her to her belly. Once she was up on her knees, he slid in again, caging her body within his arms. 

“Let me know if you hurt?” 

She nodded again, and he slammed into her. 

“Oh Ben,” she moaned, head down, her walls open. 

He allowed his own walls to fall as well, and suddenly the playback between their emotions doubled every feeling, every sensation and in the shared space the Bond created the Dark and Light wrapped around each other, pulsing, giving, taking, sharing, stars living and dying while their love lived on and Ben pushed harder, chasing that feeling she gave him of peace and surety. 

When he spent himself inside, and collapsed beside her, Ben pulled her close, skin to skin not close enough after the intimate mental worlds they had just shared. They fell into a dream-like state, talking without words, without movement. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go back.” 

“It’s only temporary, Rey. Three weeks at the outside. You can spend that time thinking about a new light saber or staff and healing those ankles. Once you join me on ‘Finalizer’ your training will begin in earnest.” 

“Am I expected to call you Master, or Supreme Sexy Master?” 

Laughing, Kylo kissed her neck. 

“My lord might be too much for every day, but on those special occasions when we are on the throne it’s a necessary ill. When we are training, I would expect Master or Ren.” 

“Will you come to see me every night?” 

“If the Bond allows. But we’ll have to be careful not to connect at inopportune times. If I were to see you during a meeting, I’d completely lose focus.” 

“Something I can work on while my ankles heal, connecting at will.” 

“Go to sleep Rey. I have a long flight tomorrow.” 

“Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“This hasn’t all been a ruse has it? When you leave, I’ll never see you again, and the Knights will drop me back on Jakku to die alone?” 

He opened his eyes in reality and stared at her, feeling her fear of abandonment raging through the Bond. Pulling her tighter, he pushed his love through the Bond as he spoke. 

“Listen to me Rey Solo. I can never leave you, I will never leave you. Even if the Bond were to disappear tomorrow, I would still be here. My love for you is forever. If you try to run away, I will spend the rest of my days looking for you. No matter what, I will always come when you call for me. Hopefully, that won’t be any farther away than our living room from the bedroom.” 

“I want to believe you, and I know one day I will. For now, I trust you and that’s a huge step for me. Please don’t make me regret following my heart, Ben Solo.” 

“I won’t. Now, please sleep? We both need to be at our best tomorrow.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But tonight I let the rain inside, I took away your place to hide  
> I'm sorry that I made you cry again"

Chapter Seven 

 

Standing beside Phasma on the hanger deck, waiting for Hux to disembark, Paladin recounted Severin’s message from moments ago. Ren was heading back in ten hours. More than enough time for those loyal to Ren to secure the fleet. Hux was a marked man, the poison having already been delivered via a banquet at his family’s home on Arkanis. Armitage was a difficult, neurotic asshole and had more enemies than simply the Supreme Leader. It had only been a matter of time before someone stuck a shiv in his ribs. Rey’s presence only accelerated the inevitable. 

Rey. The Force had truly brought his friend a worthy partner. Even half a galaxy away he could sense her power and brilliant Light. Just as Snoke had warned Kylo, warned them all. If she were Kylo’s equal but in the Light, all of their worlds were about to change. If they wanted. 

Kylo told Rey not to assault them with her Light, but it rolled off her like air. When Marcus and Kiva had arrived earlier, Kiva’s unease at Rey’s Force signature was evident. Would she use that Light to attempt to force Kylo back, or would she acknowledge that some things are better left in the past? 

The hiss of the air lock cycling brought him back to the present. Hux stood inside the door looking paler than normal. 

Phasma and Paladin both bowed respectfully. 

“Paladin Ren, tell me what’s going on with the Supreme Leader and his hunt for the Resistance.” 

“Yes, General. Are you feeling all right? You look pale.” 

“Fucking Arkanis. I hate going home. Always an endless parade of unmarried young women and banquets with food that’s too spicy after eating on ship for months on end. I feel like shit, so let’s detour by sickbay on the way to my quarters. Now, what’s up with Ren? Has he scratched his itch yet?” 

“What?” Paladin’s thoughts raced as he wondered how the red-head could know anything about what Kylo has been doing. 

“Did he kill something? Usually when he leaves the ship like that someone either dies, or I have to fill out a requisition to repair his fighter. I figured he’d returned, damaged or with his ship broken by now.” 

“No General, he’s scheduled to jump into range in nine hours. He has some new intel on the Resistance, and has called for a meeting as soon as he lands. A listing of Resistance and Rebellion bases found in an old database on Coruscant. He’s eager to crossmatch against the listing in the First Order computer banks.” 

“Excellent. I knew he’d find something once he got rid of his anger at the scavenger. Any word on when we can schedule her execution?” 

“Well, I think we would need to have her first.” 

“Really? Hmm, I heard the Resistance was looking for her as well, specifically that ass Dameron has been running around the dive bars and backwaters of the galaxy looking for her. Apparently to ‘save her’ from Kylo Ren. If she’s fled them, and we don’t have her, put out word to a bounty hunter. How skilled can a sand rat from Jakku be against professional bounty hunters? She’s probably in that rattrap that Ren’s father called a ship. Send that information as well.” 

“Yes, General.” 

They were at sick-bay. Hux entered and announced himself to the attending medic. 

“I feel like shit, and I don’t have time for this. Give me something to make it better.” 

“Yes General, but I need to know what’s wrong first?” 

“Don’t you have something that takes care of anything?” 

“Not really, General, but I promise to be quick.” 

“Paladin, head on to the deck without me. I’ll be there as soon as these buffoons figure out how to do their jobs. Phasma, go with Paladin. Discuss with him the memo you sent me yesterday.” 

“Of course, General.” 

As they left sick-bay, headed for the bridge and the front conference room Hux tended to favor as his office, she whispered to the Knight under her breath. 

“What do you think is wrong? He’s rarely ill. He’s too uptight for germs to live inside.” 

Staring straight ahead he whispered back. 

“If there’s any justice in this galaxy, he’s been poisoned by his own family.” 

“How is that justice?” 

“Even they can’t stand the prick.” 

She snorted behind her helmet. 

“How do you get away with saying these things, Paladin? Does Hux know how you feel about him?” 

“Oh, it isn’t just him, Phasma. Basically, it’s anyone other than the Knights of Ren. I don’t make friends easy.” 

“Is that why the generals on the military council all defer to you when deal with General Hux?” 

“Or it could be my photographic memory. Listen, I’m sorry for the crack about Hux, I know you two have an understanding. I’m on edge and taking it out on you instead of those I’m really irritated with.” 

“And that would be?” 

“My own private business.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Not a problem. I think we’re all a little on edge until the Resistance is handled and we can begin the true work of running the galaxy.” 

“Paladin, if Hux were ill, who would the council back to relieve him until he could get well?” 

“I don’t know Phasma. Why? Want to put your name in the hat?” 

“No, no I belong with the troopers. Just wondering as right now, you are the only back-up Armitage has, and you’re a Knight, not a soldier. How would that play out with the council?” 

“I have no idea. Would you excuse me, I’m being hailed from the training center?” 

Phasma continued her way as Paladin veered to the Knight’s training room to meet Marcus and Kiva Ren. Seated in a triangle, they talked through the Force. 

“Hux has arrived,” Paladin informed the other two. “He looks like shit. I escorted him to the sick-bay. According to the time table, he should drop dead in another three hours. Ren arrives in eight. Are we ready?” 

Marcus nodded. “I’ve already spoken to the secretary of the council. He’ll be ready for us to call order should anything ‘strange’ happen over the next few days. I didn’t go into any details, but I get the feeling from those I’ve spoken to that no one will miss the ginger menace when he’s gone except for Phasma.” 

Paladin grimaced. “I wish I could think of a way to bring her to our side, but she’s so far up Hux’s ass I think she shits for him. I don’t know of anyone else we could move into her position. I don’t think the storm troopers will respond to one of us. We’re too fearsome for the average trooper. Phasma may have to stay until another candidate comes along.” 

Shifting topics, he smiled at his brethren. 

“So, tell me about Rey.” 

Marcus laughed. “Kylo is so fucked. He doesn’t even realize how much he’s already softening for her. In four days, he didn’t go off once on anything, not the machine, not nature, nothing. He was, smiling!” 

“What is she like? It’s so hard to tell through a holo.” 

“Beautiful. Shy. Fierce. Lonely. Everything Kylo is and more. They fit each other in every way. But she’s smart. She set conditions, and he intends to fulfill each one.” 

“What are they, other than removing Hux?” 

“Making sure no one else is coming along to take her out in Hux’s name, stop chasing the Resistance, and make up with Leia. She wants Leia at the wedding, says that Kylo Ren might be a monster but he still has a mother who loves him.” 

“Well, that’s never going to happen.” 

“I don’t know. Somehow, when she has him at her mercy, I think he might give in. I think he would like forgiveness for Han.” Kiva’s face was impassive as she dropped that bomb on her brothers. “Luke, Kylo could care less. But Rey forgave him, and that’s all that mattered. But Han. Rey loves him in spite of Han, but Leia can’t move past it. Our spies in the Resistance say she’s written the Last Jedi off as a lost cause who threw her lot in with the Dark Side.” 

“And you think Ky wants his mother to know he’s not a Dark Side monster?” Paladin was skeptical. They had all forsaken their families of origin long ago, creating their own family. Leia was Kylo’s mother, true. But they had diverged long ago from similar view points. Somehow, he couldn’t see her bending an inch toward forgiving her murderous son. 

“I think he wants Leia to know Rey hasn’t thrown her life away on a monster.” 

Paladin mulled over her statement. It was possible he’d want Leia to think better of Rey. Perhaps there might be a way to indulge the girl, but it would take planning, and right now, until Hux was firmly removed and the military under his control, all thoughts of the wedding had to go into a box. 

His internal clock told him it was almost time for Hux to take a sudden turn for the worse. 

*** 

Severin watched as Kylo paced back and forth from the cabin to the Silencer for ten minutes before deciding enough was enough. Interrupting his Master’s pacing, he placing one hand against Kylo’s heart. It was racing madly, and he knew the warning signs. 

The Supreme Leader was supremely falling apart. 

As he attempted to keep Kylo calm, Cassa helped Rey to their shuttle. With a surge of power, Kylo threw Severin aside and ran to Rey’s side. 

“Ben,” she whispered. “Don’t make this harder than it is, please?” 

“I can’t do this. Where are you going?” 

“I don’t know. They won’t tell me.” 

Severin walked up, wincing from the pain in his leg. Damn this was bordering on dangerous. Kylo had that look around his eyes, and already Cassa was unclipping her saber. Facing Kylo head on, he answered his leader’s furious glare. 

“If, Maker forbid, something was to happen to you before Hux and his allies were neutralized, the map to Rey would be in your head. Is that a chance you’re willing to take with her life? Because I’m not. I’m in charge of her fucking security, so go to ‘Finalizer’, and let me do my damn job.” 

Kylo swiftly pulled his saber, igniting it with that stomp that always indicated Ren at his most unhinged. Severin could see Rey attempting to reach Kylo through the Bond, and being unable to suddenly lurching from Cassa’s side to attempt to pull the red cross-hatched saber from Kylo’s hand. As he felt the pull from her, he turned swiftly to catch her as she began to fall. 

“Silly Jedi, your ankles aren’t healed.” 

Tears were in Rey’s eyes. “I don’t care. I wasn’t going to let you hurt them because we’re having a hard time. Now kiss me like you love me, and then go. Just turn around and go. Don’t look behind, and I won’t either. I’ll get in this shuttle and we’ll leave too. No looking behind. Promise?” 

For an answer, Kylo pulled Rey into his arms, kissing her despite the presence of the two Knights. The kiss deepened and continued until Severin became uncomfortable as a bystander, thinking perhaps a private room might have been more suited for this farewell. But suddenly Kylo torn himself away, thrusting Rey into the shuttle, then spinning on his heel and racing to the Silence. Within ten minutes he was gone, and the three remaining were on their way to the waiting ‘Dynasty’, the Knights’ flagship. 

Rey didn’t cease crying to four hours. 

*** 

Five hours from ‘Finalizer’ Ren called into the communication center to pick up messages and verify codes. It was then he was informed of the sudden death of General Armitage Hux, poisoned apparently at a banquet in his honor on Arkanis. Several suspects had already been arrested, including several cousins, and the general’s body was being returned to Arkanis for a military funeral and interment in the Hux family vault. Paladin Ren had taken temporary leadership of the military, with full approval of the council. They were awaiting the Supreme Leader’s arrival in the front conference room. 

He sat back in the pilot’s seat and took a deep breath. It was done. Hux was gone and by the hand of his own family. Briefly he wondered if that had been Paladin’s plan all along, find someone who hated that red-head more than he did and paid him handsomely to take the fall. He didn’t linger though, as the thought suddenly hit him full on. 

Rey could come to him soon. Probably within two weeks, maybe less. Just as soon as her ankles healed and she could protect herself. Quickly he passed the message on to ‘Dynasty’ before erasing the transmission and all records of it. As his ship landed in the hanger, he saw his Knights as well as Phasma and the rest of the military council awaiting his arrival. Waiting for the airlock to cycle he masked his face in complete serenity. 

Walking calmly down the ramp, he surveyed the hanger. Thousands in parade form, waiting for him to arrive ‘home’. Alone. 

Paladin stepped forward. 

“Supreme Leader, welcome home. I assume you were briefed as to the situation with General Hux?” 

“Indeed. How sad, poisoned by his own people. Make sure justice is swift and sure, Paladin. He might have been a shit, but he deserved a better end than a woman’s cowardly deed.” 

“Of course, Master. The council has offered me the role of general, with your permission of course. You are my Master and leader.” 

“Certainly Paladin. I can think of no one finer for the position. You are a credit to the Knights of Ren and the First Order. Of course, it may take me a while to find a replacement for you, but I have someone in mind.” 

Visions of Rey touched Paladin’s thoughts, and he smiled in spite of himself. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader, I think that is an excellent choice.” 

Walking through the hanger toward the front conference room, Paladin hung back to walk beside Kylo, speaking with him through the Force. 

“Master, everything is in motion. The official purge begins at solar sunrise. In a week, I would consider it safe for Lady Rey to join us.” 

“It will take at least two more weeks before she can walk well enough to join us. I won’t make her come here until she can stand on her own two feet, which as of today she cannot. It’s all right, though. We’ve already connected through the Bond, and I can hear her thoughts in the background just as she can hear mine. Hers are a little louder though, as she doesn’t have as much practice.” 

“Be wary around Phasma. I haven’t decided whose side she’s truly on. She’s taking Hux’s death hard, and is pressing for a deeper investigation.” 

“Shut her down, Paladin. If needed, shove her out an airlock. Ten days, the maximum I think I can hold my shit together is ten days.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

“Don’t. In private, I’m still Kylo and you’re still Paladin. Other than the loss of Hux, nothing has changed.” 

“Everything has changed, Kylo. Look at you. You’re smiling for kriff’s sake. When do you fucking smile? Take a deep breath because half these fuckers are about to ask you what’s wrong with you.” 

“Sorry. I guess I am happier than I’ve been in a long time. That is because of her. I can’t wait for you to meet her, Pal. I want you two to be friends.” 

“We will be. Now shape up, it’s time to address the council. You ready for this?” 

In answer Kylo drew up to his considerable height and breezed into the room in front of everyone. 

“Hello everyone. I’ve just heard the devastating news about Armitage. Do we have any updates?” 

Just like that Kylo switched into work mode, and Paladin stood behind him, answering when called upon. 

Phase two went off without a hitch, would it be pushing their luck to think phase three would work as well?


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight 

 

“Where are you taking me?” 

Cassa and Severin glanced at each other before turning around to answer her. Rey didn’t like being at the mercy of someone else’s flying, and she was anxious and stressed. Not her best combination. Top that with her fear that something would happen to Ben while they were apart and she was moments away from flying into pieces. 

“We thought maybe you would like to suggest a planet?” 

“Well, I’d like to go back to where I found Luke and see if he has any spare light saber parts. And to say good-bye.” 

Severin shrugged. 

“I can’t believe at last we’re going to get the map that started this entire adventure and created their Bond. I almost want to call Kylo and tell him we succeeded where he failed.” 

As they jumped into hyperspace, Cassas helped Rey get comfortable in the main cabin. As she settled on to the main couch, Cassa went to the kitchen to pull out some snacks. 

“How did you get appointed the medic of the group?” 

The taller woman shrugged. 

“It seemed to come naturally. Even at Skywalker’s temple I could sense what was wrong with people, so it was right that I develop that skill. I can’t do major surgery, but I’m good with bones and stitches and burns.” 

“I imagine you’re responsible for quite a few of Ren’s scars.” 

“He is a frequent client, that’s for sure.” 

As Acht-to wasn’t terribly far from Endor, they lazed their way, taking several days. It was their immense surprise to see a ship already on the landing pad. 

A Resistance Ship. 

Poe Dameron’s ship. 

Severin made to leave the atmosphere again, and Rey exploded. 

“No! Something might be wrong with Leia. I need to talk with them. If everything is okay then we can leave after I look in Luke’s old hut.” 

“Rey, they aren’t going to just let you waltz in and out. You’re with us, the enemy. They will take you captive, and Kylo will destroy the Resistance down to the last atom. You can’t let that happen. We can’t take that chance.” 

“But if Leia is dying, I need to know, Ren needs to know.” 

“Do you know this jerk’s comms frequency?” 

“Yes.” 

“All right, we’re going to do this smart. If they’re here about Leia, they’ll tell you while we maintain cruising altitude. If they’re here for a prisoner, we’ll be able to beat them out of the system no problem.” 

Cassa hit the comms as Rey gave her Poe’s code. 

“Dameron.” 

“Poe, it’s Rey. What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you Jedi girl! Where are you? Who are you with?” 

“I’m safe. Why are you on Acht-To?” 

“Leia wouldn’t let Finn or I go look for you, said you’d chosen your side. But I think he’s bewitched you, and that if you were offered a different choice, you’d come back to the Resistance.” 

“Poe it’s not that simple. The Force brought Ren and I together, we’re bonded heart, mind, and soul. I’m going to marry him.” 

“Rey, you don’t know what you’re saying. Kylo Ren is a monster. If he wants to marry you it’s probably to breed some kind of monster baby to clone into thousands of soldiers to kill more innocents. Use your power for good, Rey.” 

“That’s what I intend to do, Poe. Is Leia all right?” 

“She’s fine. Probably pissed as hell that I disobeyed her orders, but feeling fine when I left.” 

“Would you tell her I’m fine and that she will be receiving a very important message very soon. Tell her it comes from both of us. Please Poe, will you tell her? I know you’re angry at me, but I’ve not divulged a word of anything about the Resistance.” 

“Rey, I’m going to rescue you.” 

“I don’t need rescuing, Poe. I’m right where the Force wants me to be. Are you going to ask me to deny the Force?” 

“Land down here so we can see you’re all right.” 

“We?” 

“Me, BB-8 and Finn.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have two Knights with me. They are rather lethal.” 

“They can keep you close. I just want to lay my own eyes on you so I can report to Leia you really are well. Temporary truce, Jedi girl?” 

“Let me discuss it with the Knights.” 

“Absolutely not,” Cassa exploded. “First of all, I don’t trust them and second of all, I don’t trust them and I like my head on my shoulders. Dameron isn’t the most truthful of men and Kylo will have our heads if anything happens to you.” 

“How about we stand at the top of the exit ramp and talk to them from there? Everyone's hands in plain sight at all times.” 

In the end, Poe and Finn were allowed at the end of the ramp onto ‘Dynasty’. Ren limped there on her own crutches. Cassa and Severin let her have some privacy as they waited at the top of the ramp, hands on light sabers should they be needed. 

“Poe, please let Leia know I am fine. My ankles were my fault, attempting to do something alone that required a team. Don’t worry about me. Kylo Ren won’t hurt me. Now that Snoke is gone, Ren has a lot of good ideas to help the galaxy, and I’m going to help him.” 

“He’s playing you Rey, taking advantage of your youth and innocence,” 

“I’m not stupid, Poe Dameron. I know exactly who Kylo Ren is and what he’s done. But there’s still good in him too. He’s saved me, twice. He asked me to marry him,” she fingered the ring on her hand nervously, “and I agreed.” 

“Then why are you here and not with him on ‘Finalizer’?” 

Rey frowned and exchanged looks with the Knights. 

“How did you know he was on ‘Finalizer’?” 

“I heard it in a bar recently. Took five days off for some reason then returned back to work the day Hux died.” 

“I was that reason. I’m in no danger, Poe, as I keep telling you. Now, take off, return to Leia and take her my message.” 

She felt she had everything under control and then Poe grabbed her wrist, intending to pull her into his arms and onto their ship. Her temper flared, as both Cassa and Severin leaped down the ramp to separate her from Dameron. Pushing hard against her captor, she fell backward landing on her tailbone on the ramp. 

Severin immobilized both Finn and Dameron as Cassa helped her to her feet. 

“You idiot,” she fumed at Poe. “He’ll never overlook this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Cassa looked at Rey with questions in her honey brown eyes. 

“Ren was willing to negotiate with the Resistance, with his mother. But now? I can hear him in my head, fuming. He might still be willing to talk, but not if Poe is involved in any manner.” 

“Then I vote we rid the universe of its self-proclaimed ‘best pilot’ before peace derails any further. We all have too much invested in this for this asshole to fuck it up like he did the retreat from D’Qar.” 

“Could we lock him away somewhere? Let Leia know he’s all right, just not able to be released at the moment.” Rey was anxious, afraid for her friends yet furious they had violated Leia’s trust to come chasing after her. And Kylo/Ben, insider her thoughts, was livid. He’d sequestered himself in the training room and was currently destroying several training droids. His anger made her own feelings uneven. 

“We can knock them out and put them in the cells on ‘Dynasty’, then fly them to Mustafar. Kylo has keep Darth Vader’s summer home as macabre and deadly as it was when dear Anakin still strode the hallways. It might be just the thing for the asshole and the traitor.” 

“His name is Finn.” Rey murmured, staring at the two of them, their eyes furious with her, regardless of the fact it wasn’t her who held them in stasis. “I don’t want them hurt, I just don’t want them running their mouths to Leia before Ren and I are ready. I need to look in Luke’s hut. Can we tie them up for now and deal with it when we return?” 

Cassa tied them securely as Severin helped Rey up the staircase to Luke’s hut. Moments later, she followed them up the steep hillsides to the ancient rock huts. They’d seen this place, in Kylo’s memories of the first night he and Rey reached across the stars and linked hands, creating the Bond and infuriating Skywalker so badly he’d blown an entire hut apart. Though they had left the Light behind to follow Kylo and Snoke, they were in awe of this place where the Force still dwelt despite Skywalker burning the sacred tree. A place so imbued does not lose its signature easily. 

Inside the hut where Kylo’s uncle had made his home, there were bits and pieces of his life left behind, including his last light saber, the green one. There were some holos which Rey shoved into a bag, along with a few books and what appeared to be a journal. 

She sat down hard, tears filling her eyes, and she wondered again what Luke thought about her relationship with Kylo. He’d been so sure what would happen wouldn’t be to her benefit, and for the longest moment that day in the throne room, it had appeared he’d been right. But then Ben’s heart had connected with hers, and everything changed. She’d changed. 

She should have stayed that day, helped him face Hux and the rest of the First Order explaining the death of Snoke. But’s she’d panicked at the sight of Leia and the others in trouble and failed the see the need on Kylo Ren’s face until later, when things were over and everyone was safe. She’d been so embarrassed at running away, leaving him. That was why she’d shut down the Bond for so long. She hadn’t known how to face him. 

Luke had been frightened of Ben’s power, and her own. They were evenly matched even though he was almost a foot taller. But they weren’t the only two Force users in the galaxy. There were so many, what support did they have for their talents? Did they hide in the shadows? Ben and Luke both insisted it was time for the Jedi to end, but someone needed to teach those sensitives they weren’t alone. 

After an hour, she struggled to her feet. Limping on her crutches to the door, she turned around looking at the remains of Luke’s life in exile. 

“Farewell, Master Skywalker.” 

The wind seemed to swirl around her, and Luke’s voice in her ears was strong and sure. 

“No one is ever truly gone, Rey.” 

Looking around, she saw nothing but the emptiness of the hut.


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine 

 

Kylo Ren was livid. 

First of all, Rey had taken Severin and Cassa to the planet where Skywalker had trained her. The planet she wouldn't give him the map to. That was bad enough and then, then Poe fucking Dameron dared to lay hands on his woman. Now Ren was tearing training droids apart and screaming threats at Rey of how many different ways Dameron was going to suffer. He could tell she was growing weary of his tirades but he could not stop. Not with her half-way across the galaxy instead of in his arms where she belonged. 

Paladin was leaning against the transparasteel windows, watching him falling apart, and frowning. 

“What?” Kylo demanded. 

“Stop and take a look at yourself. You’re a mess, and that prick only touched her arm. What would you be like if he’d truly taken her?” 

“Pal, if she dies, I die. If she’s injured, I feel it, and vice versa. It’s been four days, I do not know if I can hold on for another seven.” 

“Even if they leave Acht-To right now she’s seven days away and we have no reason to move the fleet closer to her than we already are. As soon as she joins us, we have to head for Coruscant and the coronation slash wedding. Can’t you take a cold shower or something?” 

Kylo exploded, and his own frustrations and anxious burst forth. He pounced on his second like an angry panther.

“I’m not horny Paladin. It’s more than sexual, more than physical or even spiritual. I feel like half my body is missing.” 

“I will speak with Sev, see if there is any way they can blast here quicker. But you have got to get a grip on these whip-saw emotions. I can only cover for you so many times before the questions become too many to ignore. You’re the Supreme Leader, and there are thousands upon thousands of people depending upon you. Don’t fuck this up Kylo!” 

Paladin left him alone, and he sank down to the mat in meditation. His best friend and second was right. He was a mess, and tomorrow he would issue the challenge to the Resistance to meet the First Order for negotiations for peace. He needed calm. He needed Rey. 

He’d felt her sorrow at Skywalker’s hut, knew they were back in ‘Dynasty’, Dameron’s ship tucked securely in the hanger while the two would-be rescuers chilled in the brig. Rey was reading some of the holos she’d found in the hut. Most were articles on the Jedi and the Sith and why both orders were blind and doomed to failure. 

“A little light reading,” he breezed into her thoughts without a hitch, wondering why the Force was so accommodating now when in the past it had been frustratingly unreliable. 

“Trying to occupy my time while I wait to see you again. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too. How’s your butt?” 

“You felt that, huh?” 

“Oh yeah. It’s a good thing I wasn’t around. I wouldn’t have been able to restrain myself like Severin and Cassa. I would have killed them for touching you.” 

“Well, technically only Poe touched me. Finn was an innocent bystander. But that’s neither here nor there. Neither should have disobeyed Leia’s orders and come looking for me. I made that point very clear the last time I spoke with her.” 

“Obviously they both have a crush on you. They want to rescue you from the monster Kylo Ren.” 

“I don’t know any monsters. I only know one tall, warm, ticklish amazing Supreme Snuggle Bunny.” 

“Rey, you are entirely too far away to tease with me like that. I hate jacking off. The few times I did, I always felt Snoke in the back of my head, disappointed for some reason. I need my wife.” 

“We aren’t technically married yet. What kind of ceremony do Sith use? On Jakku if you wanted to be married, you moved your goods into one place and guarded things together. After a month you were considered a couple. I don’t know anything about ceremonies or traditions.” 

“I don’t know that I want us to use any previous traditions. What we have is new and special. It deserves to be something unique and special to us.” 

“Maybe we should spar, and when we reach a draw, call us married?” 

He had to laugh, her expression was so serious. She really wanted to marry him, in all ways possible. Once again, he praised the Force for Bonding him with this amazing, beautiful woman. Reaching across space, he caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. So close and yet so far away. 

Their eyes met, and hers softened. Before he was aware of it, she pulled on the string of the Bond, and he found himself closer, inside her room on ‘Dynasty’. He could hear the thrum of the engines, see the starfield passing by outside. 

“How did you do that?” he marveled as he examined the surroundings. Severin and Cassa had given her the Master’s cabin. An acknowledgement of her place. “I’m here, but I’m still on ‘Finalizer’ as well. I can feel the mat underneath my ass.” 

“I just wanted you closer?” 

“Interesting. I wonder could I pull you through to me?” 

Finding that same thread, he pulled toward himself and Rey appeared on his lap, there but with no weight on him. 

Giggling, she pulled him back to ‘Dynasty’. 

“I want you to come with me as I talk to Finn apart from Poe. I overheard you and Paladin talking about the problem with Phasma, and I wonder if Finn could offer any suggestions for a replacement. Also, I think Finn can be reasoned with where Poe cannot.” 

“I agree on that aspect. Very well, I will help you speak privately with FN, whatever. But I do have some choice words for Mr. Dameron.” 

“Ben, if I promise you that you can beat on Poe another time, will you let it go? I want things to go well with your mother, and I’m afraid beating up Dameron might put a damper on things.” 

He growled, but she put her hands on his chest, batting her eyelashes at him as she attempted to influence her way through flirting. It was so damn cute, he had to give in. He then began to wonder how far this pseudo-physical encounter could get. Could they get a lot closer? 

She made her way to the cells where Finn and Poe were secured. Dameron was bound to a cot, but Finn was only shackled. 

“Rey, not cool. You promised you wouldn’t do that to me again.” 

“I didn’t. It was Severin Ren. You can’t just go around attacking and rescuing people who don’t want to be rescued. It could get you in a lot of trouble. Listen, Finn I need your help. I need you to take a message to Leia, but I can’t have Poe running around like a loose cannon. He could derail peace before we can even get it started.” 

“When you say ‘we’ you mean you and Kylo Ren?” 

“Yes, I do. We balance each other, it’s hard to explain. But we have some good ideas, and we want Leia at our wedding and at the negotiation table to put an end to the cycles of war and rebellion. The entire galaxy needs peace so we can recover.” 

“And you mean to tell me that Kylo Ren wants peace? I find that incredibly hard to believe. He stood by and watched Hosnia Prime happen. He could have stopped it.” 

Rey shook her head, pulling the memory from his mind without him even realizing she was there. 

“No, Hux was allowed to use the weapon because Ren couldn’t get the map. Hosnia was my fault. I kept Snoke from Luke, I caused Hosnia, and the raid on Takodana.” 

“Why are you here Rey?” 

“I want to send you back to Leia with our message of peace, and invitation to our wedding. But no one is to think I need rescuing from anything. I am a grown woman, and I am marrying the man I love. I want Leia at our wedding because she’s going to be my mother-in-law and we need her blessing.” 

“What about Poe?” 

“Poe forfeited his rights to freedom when he laid his hands on me, I afraid. The Knights have him under control and there is nothing I can do to free him. He’ll be taken with us to ‘Finalizer’ and kept safe until we can return him to the Resistance without him causing a major incident. Tell Leia I’m sorry, but Poe brought this on himself.” 

“I know. He doesn’t think. Rey, I’m sorry he hurt you. Are you, are you sure you aren’t being blackmailed or brainwashed into marrying Ren? I mean, he’s dark and you’re, well you’re not.” 

“We’re both Dark and Light, Finn. Everyone is, if you want the truth of things. It’s how we respond to those urges that determines who we are. As soon as we are in reach of a Resistance listening post, we’ll leave you and Poe’s ship for them to recover. You were my first friend, and my best friend. Please, be safe. Get our message back to Leia.” 

“Rey, if you need me, you know I’ll come.” 

“I do have one thing you might be able to help us with. Phasma. With Hux gone, Kylo doesn’t know if he should trust her, or find someone else to put in charge of the trooper programs. Do you know any officers who might be better for the job than Phasma?” 

“Um, almost anyone? She’s great at espousing the brainwashing and training, not so much there if a trooper has a panic attack or loses his best friend.” 

“I see. Any suggestions?” 

“No, but I’ll think about it.” 

“Thank you, Finn. We’ll leave you in the ship soon, with BB-8. He can get you to Resistance space. When Leia comes for the wedding, maybe you can come along with her?” 

“What about Poe?” 

“He’s coming with us to Coruscant. He can return to the Resistance once Ren and I ascend the throne at our wedding.” 

As they returned to the main cabin, Ren could see the tears on Rey’s cheeks, and pulled her into his arms. 

“You were perfect. FN has no reason to complain you mistreated him in anyway. In regards to the best pilot in the universe, he can cool his heels in my prison ship for a few weeks while everything is readied.” 

“Do you think Leia will come? Drop this anger and resentment and come watch us join our lives together?” 

“I don’t know Rey, my mother is a study in contradictions. There is no telling what she’ll do.” 

“Do you think the Bond will allow us to stay together if we fall asleep, or will it disconnect once we relax?” 

“I don’t know that either but I have a ton of paperwork to catch up. You sleep, and I’ll lie here beside you and work.” 

“What are you working on?” 

“Budget projections, current expenditures, income forecasts. I need to figure out how much it costs to keep this machine running, where the money comes from and where can I start making changes.” 

“Sounds properly boring. What are the highlights?” 

“Hux wanted seven more Star Destroyers and nine Dreadnaughts. If I cancel those orders, the money I save even after paying the penalties will fund operations for three years. The only ship I’m going to keep on order will be my new flagship, ‘Tranquility’ but I’m reworking Snoke’s quarters into what will be our family quarters. Spare rooms, a nursery, security, training rooms, our floating palace will be a place where we can drop all the formalities and just be Rey and Ren.” 

“Ben, do you want children?” 

He looked up from the holo he was studying and stared at her, chewing on the inside of his mouth as he contemplated her face. How to answer this question had been on his mind since the first time they’d made love. Was he capable of being a father? 

“I can’t say yes, and I can’t say no. I never had siblings, and my parent’s relationship was a nightmare. But a child, with you, excites me. Touches things inside me that are primal, possessive. Not right now, but one day. When we’re ready.” 

She wriggled up next to his side, and sooner than he was ready she was deep asleep. He paused in his work to reflect on how domestic, how right this felt with her beside him. They were on the way to him, seven solar days away. If he could spend nights with her like this, he might make it without losing his grip. It was many hours later when he closed his own eyes. 

When he awoke again, she was gone but her scent lingered in his bed and he found himself hard and alone. Groaning, he arose, heading for the fresher to start his day. The Bond informed him Rey was still sleeping, her ankles healing well. Severin was making good time, cutting days off his last best run in the Knight’s stealth cruiser. Build for speed, shielded for cloaking ability, the ship was earning every penny Kylo had insisted be spent for his team’s rapid deployment anywhere in the galaxy. 

At the council meeting that morning he raised his hands for quiet. Standing, he met Paladin’s eye. His friend nodded. It was time to initiate phase three, bring Rey to the Fleet. 

“Generals, admirals, council members, I wanted to inform you that in five days my wife will be joining us, here on ‘Finalizer’. She and the two Knights who are her security team are on their way here with a present for us, Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance.” 

“Supreme Leader, we had no idea you had a wife. How long have you been together?” 

The questions came from all directions, and he allowed them to continue for a moment, touching along the Bond to find Rey waking up. She smiled at the warm caress their minds gave each other. It was difficult. He wanted to be beside her, inside her, not locked in another dreary meeting half a galaxy away. 

He raised his hand for silence, opening his walls enough for her to hear his announcement to the council. 

“My wife and I were brought together through the Force, and we are perfectly aligned. She is the other half of myself. The nicer half.” 

A polite titter of laughter ran around the room. 

“We are married in the Force, but will have a ceremony on Coruscant along with our coronation. It will be good for the galaxy, something to celebrate after decades of war and destruction. Then we begin the seating of a new Galactic Member Council. How are we coming on the requirement scale?” 

A minor general halfway down the table stood up nervously. “We have classified all the planets and occupied asteroids and the scale should be balanced and ready for adoption by the Council long before we reach the Core Planets.” 

“Excellent. Send of copy of everything to my holopad for approval. My wife will be involved in this as well once she arrives. Coming from an underdeveloped planet, she understands the need for equal, fair representation.” 

“Do we get to know more about her, Supreme Leader? Or are you going to keep her a secret until she arrives? Up the air of mystery some?” 

He smiled at the speaker, one of the few old Imperial holdovers who’d thrown his lot in with Kylo Ren, not Hux. 

“General Rallen, I think everyone will be very surprised to meet her.” 

*** 

“Leia, I swear, we didn’t know she would show up. But with two of the Knights of Ren guarding her back, there was nothing for me to do but let them take Poe and bring you their holo message.” 

The general was reclining on the lounger, holding the message in her hands, unsure if she wanted to hear it or not. Two of her best fighters had disobeyed direct orders and left to hunt down Rey and now Poe was a prisoner of the First Order for daring to lay hands on the wife to be of the Supreme Leader. That man’s sense of self-preservation was obviously even lower than his IQ. He was lucky Rey herself hadn’t decided to handle the situation. 

She really needed that whiskey again. 

“Do you want me to leave, so you can have some privacy?” 

“If you don’t mind, Finn, I would appreciate that. I have no idea what these two might be up to.” 

Once she was alone, with trembling hands, she opened the holo. 

“Leia, ir’s Rey. I’m with Ben and we have a lot we would like to discuss with you, not the least of which is, Ben and I are getting married and we want you to come witness this and give us your blessing. Kylo will be his public name, as officially Ben Solo is listed as dead. But I will be Rey Solo, if that’s all right with you. I know this all sounds very strange, and I hope I get the chance to talk with you before the wedding and clear up all the misconceptions.” 

“We would also like to sit down with the remaining Leaders of the Resistance to discuss your terms for a cease-fire, an end to hostilities between the Resistance and the First Order. We’d like to discuss our ideas with you concerning the best way to insure all the voices are heard equally. We want to discuss a lasting peace in the galaxy, and we want your help.” 

“Please think about it, Leia. I was right about there still being Light inside Ben. I’m right about the galaxy needing us as well. I want to see you at my wedding.” 

As the girl’s voice began to finish, she froze as she heard another voice. One who didn’t know he was being recorded. One that grabbed at her heart and reminded her of a chubby little boy with skinned knees and tear-stained cheeks begging her not to leave. 

“Rey, hurry and come to bed. She’s either going to come or not come. Just don’t get your feelings too hurt when she finds some reason or another to not attend. It’s what she does best, skipping family appointments.” 

“Don’t be so grumpy. I think she will come if she can.” 

“Bring your sweet ass over here and I won’t be. I miss you.” 

The recording ended and Leia found tears streaming down her face. Her boy was in love, with Rey of Jakku, and if Anakin was to be believed, would soon grace her with a grandchild. Did she want to be on the outside, watching Rey and Ben from a distance? Or did she want to revel in the warmth of the only family she had left? 

It didn’t take Leia too long to reach her conclusion. 

*** 

In a few hours they would arrive on ‘Finalizer’ and Cassa was helping Rey with the final touches to her outfit. Still on crutches, she would be wearing black leggings with a dark grey tunic and overcoat. Ben had had a cloak made to match his and she was practicing walking with crutches, casts, and a flowing cloak. It was beginning to feel like a bit too much. 

She could feel Ben’s excitement through the Bond, and she tried extra hard to keep her frustration and fear out, to keep him from knowing how afraid she was of so many strangers. The Knights had informed her more than ten thousand storm troopers plus citizens and most of the press in the galaxy would be covering the arrival of the Supreme Leader’s fiancée. According to the holonet, she was the most exciting new secret to come along since it was learned Darth Vader was Leia Organa Solo’s father. All she wanted to was to be in his arms again. The rest was for his benefit, not hers. 

‘Dynasty’ dropped out of hyperspace and into the military approach lanes for ‘Finalizer’. Rey sat in the jump seat watching out the front windows with her jaw hanging open. She’s never seen a destroyer up close with so many people, so many traps. Somewhere, down in the middle of all those people, was Ben. 

Tears threatened to cloud her eyes again, and Cassa handed her a tissue. 

“If it helps any,” the Knight confided, “I’ve never felt Kylo's emotions like this before. His love for you is amazing. It's like waves of color in the Force.” 

“I know,” Rey sobbed. “I don’t deserve him. I left him alone to suffer for so long because I was afraid of the power of this connection.” 

“But you’re here now and you are ruining my make-up job, so stop crying.” 

“Sorry. I’m just so happy. Do you know how scared I am? I feel like half the army wants my head. I hope they can accept me as their Empress.” 

“Most will like you. Just be yourself. Of course, you know Finn, which will lift you higher in the average troopers’ estimation. They see him as some sort of hero. It will just take time. They don’t know you very well.” 

As they slid closer, a panic grabbed her heart. He wouldn’t kiss her in front of all these people, would he? It was one thing in front of his Knights, he’d known them since forever. But these were the people he was in charge of, he needed their respect. How was she supposed to greet him? 

They landed, and she could see Ben, dressed in his black finery, waiting for her at the end of a long red carpet. 

“Rey?” 

His voice in her head sounded so good, so warm, she suddenly wanted to throw off the thick cloak and fan herself. 

“Ben, I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I can't wait to see you with my actual eyes. I think you’ve lost weight.” 

“I haven’t been very hungry while we were apart. Just counting the days until we could be together again.” 

“Ten minutes, and you will be in my arms again.” 

“I love you, but how am I supposed to greet you?” 

She could feel his confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I want to kiss you until we’re both unconscious or naked, but I don’t think that would go over very well in front of your troops. I refuse to kneel, besides my ankles won’t allow it. Do I shake your hand?” 

He chuckled and it sounded like he was standing right behind her. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve already thought about that.” 

“Do you mind sharing?” 

“Actually, I do. I want to surprise you.” 

Then he actually pulled up his walls against her curiosity. How dare he. He might be the Supreme Leader, but damn it she was just as strong as he was and he needed to let he know what was going on. If she didn’t feel safe how was she to trust him? Just to be spiteful, and because she was hurt, she pulled up her own walls. Let him see how it felt. 

Severin docked them in position, and she made her way to the airlock, anger hot. It felt like the last time she’d come to him, only to be arrested and presented to Snoke. Anger and hurt began to play in her mind, and by the time the air lock cycled open, she didn’t even want to leave the ship. 

Cassa’s firm but gentle hand under her elbow propelled her down the ramp, watching her feet to make sure she didn’t trip. As she reached the durasteel decking, she glanced up just in time to see Ben’s huge frame approaching rapidly. Sweeping her into his arms, the crutches clattering down, she turned her face to his just in time to see the smoldering flames of his need. Then his lips locked onto hers, and there was no one in the hanger save for them. 

Her hands reached around his neck, fingers running through his silky tresses. He’d gotten a haircut, and she approved. Ben’s arms were strong and for the first time in two weeks she felt truly safe. A small noise from Severin Ren reminded her they weren’t alone, and she broke the kiss to look at Ben. 

“Miss me?” 

His growl went straight to her core. “In so many ways. I’ve had them shorten this ceremony to the bare minimum, but I don’t know if I can keep my hands off you for ten minutes.” 

By this time, they were walking back down the carpet to the welcoming committee. Rey’s eyes however were for him. He looked tired, and a little thin himself. If she wasn’t eating, chances were good he wasn’t either. She’d learned that much about the bond. They tended to mirror each other, which was why anger wasn’t a good thing for them. They only drove each other madder and madder. 

He set her down in front of a man she assumed was Paladin Ren. He was average height, with bright blue eyes and black hair. He bowed to her. 

“Lady Rey, I am so glad to meet you in person. I am Paladin Ren, Kylo’s second, and general of the armies of the First Order. Welcome home my lady.” 

“Thank you, Paladin. It’s nice to put a face to a name.” 

“You are twice as beautiful as the descriptions of you. Kylo is a lucky man.” 

She blushed, and Ben rubbed his hand along her spine and she leaned into his touch. Gods how she’d missed his comforting touch, the safety of being near him was intoxicating, and she smiled broadly, content to enjoy the moment. 

In her state of bliss, she almost missed the excited ripple that ran through the hanger as Poe Dameron was brought from the brig to be transferred to a First Order holding cell. The trooper who escorted Poe was outfitted from top to bottom in shiny chrome and Rey realized this must be Phasma, the cause of Finn’s nightmares. She tried to feel sorry for Poe, but her wrist still throbbed, reminding her the pilot brought it all upon himself. 

The trooper brought Poe right before the reviewing stand. She could feel the anger rolling off Ren, and to her surprise, Paladin. Both would gladly take the Resistance pilot apart with their bare hands. Ren she understood, it was Paladin’s reaction that surprised her. His hatred was thick and hot, and Rey wondered what had happened between them to bring such a strong response. Ren’s lip curled as he spoke to the captive. 

“Well, well, Poe Dameron. Welcome to your new home, until we can make arrangements with the Resistance concerning your future. Know this, if you ever lay a hand upon my wife again, you’ll lose it up to the elbow. Attempt to kidnap her again, and your head will leave your shoulders and nothing anyone can say will spare your life. Understand?” 

“You don’t intimidate me, murderer. I don’t know how you tricked Rey into this charade, but I’ll get her free from you somehow.” 

The ripple of laughter that raced around the room apparently confused the pilot, as Ben chuckled while holding Rey’s hand tighter. 

“I didn’t trick her into anything. She loves me, and I love her. My mother is even coming to Coruscant for the wedding. Too bad you won’t be invited. Phasma, take this scum to a deep hole and drop him inside.” 

“At once, Supreme Leader.” 

Rey tried to feel sorry for Poe, but her wrist told her he was getting what he deserved. She scanned the faces of the generals and other men on the stand, waiting to be introduced to the wife of their Supreme Leader. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her crutches and allowed Ren to steer her toward the first man in the receiving line. Time to meet the troops. 

It was hours later when they were finally alone to rest before the welcoming dinner. He escorted them to the door of their quarters. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her across the threshold. 

“Welcome home Lady Solo.” 

“Is that what my new name is going to be, Rey Solo?” 

“Would you prefer Rey Ren? It just doesn’t fit you. Besides, I thought you would be more comfortable with Solo.” 

“True. I hadn’t thought about it.” 

He removed their cloaks and hung them on the hooks beside the door. There was a cubby for his gloves as well. She looked around their home with an astonished eye. Kylo/Ben had a minimalist approach to decorating, and of course, everything was black and chrome. 

There was a main living area, with a kitchen and dining room, all with enormous windows to the outside stars. Off to the left side was a door leading to their training area and individual offices. To the right, were four bedrooms, three freshers and a library. One bedroom was the master, with its king-sized bed. Off the bedroom was a smaller room, which logic told her was a nursery. Across the hall was a bedroom done in greys and blues. Her bags were in that room, not the master and she was hurt. Did Ben not want her to sleep with him. 

Her thoughts must have been louder than usual as she was upset. 

“Oh no, honey. This is for you to have a place to call your own, a place to run away to when everything becomes too much and you need silence. I always want you at my side, but you reminded me once that you were raised alone. I thought you might like a room without my influences.” 

She stared at him blinded with her tears. Her anger deflated and sat down heavily on the bed, running her hand across the beige and navy comforter. 

“Ben?” 

“Yes, my darling Rey?” 

“I need you to hold me.”


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten 

 

Paladin was well hidden inside his cloak as he approached the cells. His visit would be noted of course, but the men on duty would remember nothing of the Knight’s time with Poe Dameron. This was between them alone. He approached the barred door and stood waiting for the Resistance pilot to notice him. 

“I’m not speaking to you Kylo. Not until you admit you’re using Rey” 

“I’m not Kylo, but I’ll admit he’d going to use her. He’s going to use her until she screams his name loud enough for us to hear her all the way down here. But somehow, I don’t think that’s the type of ‘using’ to which you’re referring.” 

Poe’s eyes narrowed when he realized who it was. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you died a long time ago.” 

“I did die, to be reborn as Paladin Ren. Along with others from the temple.” 

“Such as Kylo Ren?” 

“Such as Kylo Ren. And Alethea Ren. 

There it was, Paladin thought triumphantly. The spark of interest at his sister’s name. Damn him. 

“Alethea? Is she here on ‘Finalizer’?” 

“She was hitching a ride on a dreadnaught that was called to D’Qar. You killed her with your insistence on destroying the Resistance bombing fleet.” 

He was glad to see the green around Dameron’s face. Paladin had been ill since the day he’d watched his twin sister go up in a fireball. It was only one of many things he blamed on the pilot. 

“Alethea chose her side Jas, just as you did. I’m sorry for her death. If things had been different, maybe we would have worked out. But you all left to follow Kylo. War divides people Jas..” 

“My name is Paladin. That other person died a long time ago.” 

“What does Kylo want with Rey? What’s his game?” 

Paladin laughed. “He loves her. Snoke always told us when our opposites came, we were to kill them without mercy. Luckily Rey was too beautiful and too damaged for Kylo to act out his directive. They will marry once we reach Coruscant, and their children will rule the galaxy for generations. Even Leia is setting aside her rebellion and coming to the wedding. You’ve lost Dameron. There is no more Resistance. No more War. Only the Emperor and Empress.” 

“So long as the Dark Side rules the galaxy there will always be rebellion.” 

“There is no more Light or Dark, Dameron. There is simply Rey and Kylo, balanced forces working together for the good of the galaxy. No more war, no more devastation. Balance.” 

Dameron scoffed. “Why should I believe anything you say? When does Leia arrive?” 

“Leia will meet us in Coruscant in time for the wedding. As for believing me, there may come a time when you’ll be wishing for a friend, and trust me. You won’t find many in the First Order. You’ve killed too many of us. Rotting in here may be the best future you can hope for.” 

Poe’s face changed again, became unreadable. “Is Luca with you? 

“If you mean Severin Ren, yes he is part of Lady Rey’s security forces. You don’t really think I’d put him anywhere near you? I’m not stupid enough to do that more than once.” 

“I didn’t hurt Alethea. I know you think I did, but I didn’t. I couldn’t. I loved her too much to treat her like the others. When she left, chose you over me, I was devastated. But I did as she asked and left her alone.” 

Paladin lost his temper though he could hear his sister’s voice chiding him for the loss of personal control. 

“She shouldn’t have had to make a choice, and the mere fact that you interrupted her training, her focus, could have well been the reason she didn’t adjust to life in the First Order. You’ll never know how many times I had to cover for her in front of Kylo and Snoke to keep her from additional training. You breezed into her life and ran away when it got difficult and left us to pick up the shattered pieces of her psyche. For all I care, you can rot in here until the galaxy explodes.” 

Turning on his heel, Paladin took a cleansing breath and exhaled slowly. He’d said what he wanted to, now it was time to wipe Poe Dameron out of his mind. He had a galaxy to help run. 

*** 

Three hours was not time enough to properly welcome Rey to her new home, but Ren had extensive plans for after the formal dinner. For now, he was content to share a bed and shower, but was glad he’d decided on two sinks in the master fresher. As it was, they were pushing being fashionably late to their own party. 

He’d insisted on new scans of her ankles, to make sure they were healing properly, and they’d spend most of the down time talking about the incident with Poe Dameron, and whether or not Leia would come for the wedding. Showering together with her casts had been interesting, and as she’d laid on their bed, naked and wet, it hit him full force. 

He was getting married. 

No more long nights with Snoke rifling though his thoughts, locking away his dreams of a beautiful girl with large hazel eyes behind the wall he’d erected long ago to protect the kernel of him that still existed. No more waking to a cold bed as the dark of space streamed by, mocking his loneliness. Sure, the Knights had been his friends since childhood, but they were friends. They didn’t understand what it meant to be alone in a crowd, to be afraid to show who they truly were to the world at large, afraid of being mocked for his ideals. 

Rey was here, and everything was going to be all right at last. Whether he made peace with Leia or not, he’d accomplished the most important thing he’d ever done; he’d saved her life from Snoke and in doing so, freed them all from the yoke of the First Order. What he and Rey would bring would be healing, not more darkness and misery. 

She’d put on a dress, for the first time, and his tongue had almost fallen out of his head. It was a deep grey, low cut in the front and back with a small train. The neck was gathered and held in place with a simple golden collar that lay flat against her skin. She wore only her engagement ring, and her hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders. She looked amazing. 

He carried her to the officer’s dining room, seating her on his lap instead in the chair beside him for two reason. One, he was tired of dining alone with people he couldn’t carry on a conversation with. She could help bridge his unease. Two, he’d been hard since she’d stepped off the ‘Dynasty’, and would be until they could be alone, seriously alone, after dinner. 

Luckily the Knights were seated closest, and he caught bits and pieces of several conversations around the room. Most were discussing the upcoming events on Coruscant, and the mystery of Rey. He’d not heard anyone put together the truth, except perhaps for Phasma and she was laying low, still mourning the loss of Hux. As a whole, everyone seemed as ready as himself for war to end and the work of building something worthwhile to begin. 

It had been worth the cramp in his leg to watch Rey’s eyes each time something new was brought to the table. He’s requested the food be simple yet excellent quality. It would take some time to wean her system from a lifetime of starvation and ship’s rations to actual planet-grown food, and he didn’t want their first night together to be spend with her throwing up. As it was, she’d tasted a little of everything, and had yet to dislike anything. He envied her clear palate. 

The evening was growing late when the messenger brought him the holo. It had been carried to the fleet by a hyper-droid, and marked personal and confidential for Kylo Ren. They said their good-nights, amid the bawdy and tasteless jokes that men tend to bandy about between themselves, and he was glad Rey didn’t understand half of what they were alluding to or she might have strangled them herself. 

Once back in their quarters, he’d let her take the fresher first, knowing she was eager to remove the delicate dress before she tripped and landed on her face. Ren stripped at his closet, placing his dirty clothes in the hamper while hanging his cloak, trousers, and tunic for a droid to take away for cleaning. Normally he’d put on sweat pants and a t-shirt, but with Rey home, clothes were not what he had on his mind. 

When the Force first bound him to Rey, he’d assumed it was because they were supposed to fight and whoever survived would lead. But then he’d begun studying Force Bonds and discovered they were quite more complex than simple vengeance. He knew Rey’s emotions, sometimes before she would even admit them to herself. If she didn’t eat, neither did he, and when she bled, his own abdomen ached along with hers. They were two people with one central system. 

Therefore, he was surprised when he felt her throwing up in the fresher while he changed. Hurrying in only to find her sprawled on the ground, he quickly summoned a medical droid and carried her gently to their bed. She was feverish, clammy and shivering all at once, and when he touched along the Bond, her thoughts were chaotic and filled with fears of abandonment and failure. He held her, whispering his love into her ears, wiping her brows with cool water from the sink. He wondered what she’d eaten that had reacted so poorly with her own system. 

The medical doctor who’s accompanied the droids stepped forward with his holopad. “Supreme Leader, we’ve determined what happened. It would appear your Lady Wife is allergic to gojee berries. Severely allergic, as in, without proper medical intervention, they could kill her. She’ll need to carry a dosage of epinephrine at all time. We’ve given her the proper antidote and she’s sleeping comfortably now. If she doesn’t feel back to herself tomorrow, I’ll be glad to check again, make sure all the poisons have left her body.” 

“Thank you, doctor. Will you please update her medical records to reflect this allergy? I’m afraid I’m a little shot for one day.” 

“Certainly, my Lord.” 

The doctor left and he settled on the bed beside her. Food allergy. How many more innocent little things like allergies would they run into as she expanded her personal universe from Jakku to the galaxy? Stripping down, he slid back beside her. 

Groggily she rolled over and managed to open one wandering eye. 

“Who was the holo from?” Her words were slurred and she couldn’t keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. The doctor had drugged her to her maximum capacity. 

“I don’t know. You were ill and I’m afraid I didn’t open it.” 

Pulling it off of his dresser-top with the Force, Ben sailed it onto her stomach and she smiled a crooked, drug-addled smile of victory. He snorted trying to keep his laughter contained. She was stoned. 

She looked up at him and laid one hand against his cheek. “You are so beautiful when you smile. I love your smile. And your eyes. Your eyes are so expressive.” 

“You are so high on medicine right now. I can’t wait to see how long this trip goes.” 

She frowned, unable to follow his words. Instead, she began tugging her own clothes off, eventually laying naked beside him on their bed. Wriggling suggestively against his own bare skin had Ren forgetting why he was keeping himself apart from her warmth. But when he stopped her hand for the fourth time as it wrapped itself around his steel hard cock, she huffed in frustration and rolled away. 

“Rey,” he slid his arm around her waist, gently so as to not upset her already angry tummy. “I know you want me and I want you but not while you are feeling ill. Sleep for a while. No one is supposed to disturb us for two days, we have plenty of time.” 

She wiggled her ass against his cock. “Still wanna sleep?” 

“No, but I don’t want to be accused of taking advantage of you either.” 

“If you’re going to be mean, then let’s listen to the holo. It might be from Leia.” 

He reached over and opened the lock. His mother’s voice filled the room. 

“Rey, I received your message, and I would love to come watch you marry my son. Send the official notification back with the hyper-droid, and I will be there. As to the negotiations, I will agree to a state to cease fire until the wedding. If the First Order hasn’t blown up any more planets or murdered more innocent people then we will sit down and talk about the future.” 

Glancing down he saw the smile on Rey’s face as she drifted to sleep, the medication winning in the end. He set the holo down and pulled her close to his chest, smiling as she sighed in her drugged slumber. It wasn’t the welcome home he’d envisioned, but the difficult part was done. 

She was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. They mean so much! I hadn't meant to write a Reylo story, because I'm a little frustrated with where I think Disney/Abrams is headed with Episode IX. I mean, look what the man did to 'Lost'! But the other day in the radio I heard "Peace" by O.A.R. and it hit me hard. So this story is from that day. We're now entering that brief domestic period all new couples experience when they first commit to a long term relationship. But I truly believe, you never really know a person until you've had to share a bathroom for a while.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never meant to start a war,  
> I just wanted you to let me in."

The next two days were heaven. 

Ben spent every moment with her, exploring the boundaries of the Bond, and Rey hummed with happiness at his devotion and care. Scans showed her bones were healing and she was making do with walking casts and crutches, but for those two days Ben forced her into bed and brought her everything she could possibly want, including himself. They made love until she couldn’t move and watched the stars speed by as the fleet headed toward Coruscant and their combination wedding and coronation. For a touch-starved girl from nowhere, it was everything she ever thought she wanted. 

Then reality came crashing in with a vengeance, and she didn’t see him for six days. Each morning he arose to breakfast with the Knights, and he worked in his office until well into the night. As the first week stretched into a second, Rey got bored which was quickly followed by anger. Ben promised she would be right by his side, now he couldn’t be bothered to attended the sitting with the Public Relations group and their photographer, leaving her flustered and off-balance, and when the official interviewer asked about her family, she’d stared at him blankly before mumbling she was an orphan. 

On the morning of the seventeenth day, Rey rebelled. She wasn’t really sure why, except Ben had been slowing putting his walls back in place over these weeks as they headed toward Coruscant, and while he spent time with his Knights every day, he couldn’t even be bothered to notice she’d moved into her room across the hallway. Four nights she’d cried herself to sleep, her walls high and thick against his possible intrusion, and four mornings she’d awakened to find his room hadn’t been used. 

Enough was enough. If he wouldn’t talk to her, then she’d find somewhere to go until he remembered she even existed. After all, she’d been crawling around the skeletons of star destroyers since she was a child. There were many ways to hid among a throng. 

Taking off her casts, she took her first steps across her bedroom, gritting her teeth against the nagging reminder that things were still not one hundred percent. As soon as she was certain she could walk well enough to not draw attention to herself, she packed her sack, cloaked herself in the Force and left their quarters. Once the door slammed behind her, a crazed sense of freedom began to thrum through her veins, and she moved quickly to her first chosen hiding spot, a service corridor above the flight hanger. Far enough from the engines the noise wouldn’t muffle the sounds of pursuit, close enough to regular traffic for her to hear what was going on. 

Once securely tucked into her hiding place, she waited. There was a trooper’s supply center nearby, and if she was careful, she could steal a storm trooper’s uniform and walk around in plain sight and see what was keeping her wayward bond-mate from remembering his way home. If it got too bad, she would steal a TIE and head out somewhere. Anywhere. 

If Ben Solo wanted to be alone with his thoughts, he could have them. 

*** 

Severin was the first to notice something was wrong. He was supposed to take Lady Solo to physical therapy then back to the Imperial Quarters to dress for dinner with several high-level investors. When he entered in his private code and the door opened, he knew immediately she wasn’t there. The hum of the Force that surrounded Rey at all times was gone. There was nothing in the rooms like the comforting breeze on a warm spring day he normally associated with the girl. Now, the quarters were cold, silent. Racing through the entire suite, it took him more than ten minutes to face the truth. 

Rey was gone. 

He started with the facts. Her closet doors in the safe room were open, and several pieces were missing. More importantly, her casts were discarded on the floor alongside her crutches. She was under her own power. But what had happened? What upset her so badly she’d leave their home? 

Closing his eyes, he tried to think, catch the problem in his senses. What was different? Probing with the Force, he only caught glimpses, as it was now obvious Rey had closed herself off from them, but he frowned when he realized she had been sleeping alone in the spare bedroom, her safe room. How long had she been there, days? weeks? Did Kylo even know? Damn him, once he got busy, he tended to have tunnel vision, and he was working double time to have things ready before their honeymoon. Something told Severin he’d neglected to inform the most important piece of the whole plan – Rey. 

Furious, he headed for Kylo’s personal office. Keying in his security code, there was a moment’s delay before Kiva let him inside. Ky was at his desk, holopads spread everywhere as plans continued for negotiations with the Core planets, Paladin sat on the other side working through his own pile. Glancing at his desk clock, Kylo didn’t even look up as he snapped at his director of security. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Rey at physical therapy?” 

“I would be, if I knew where the hell she might be.” 

That caught his attention. Severin knew the exact instant Kylo returned to the present and tried to contact her through their Bond. 

She wasn’t there. He could have told Kylo that, if he’d asked. Instead he watched his boss and friend go from overworked to overwrought in zero point zero two seconds. 

“Pull the security film from my quarters.” 

“Yes, Lord Ren.” 

Kiva brought the feed up on the main vid screens, and the four of them watched as Rey walked gingerly to the door, turning to look around the room before keying the panel and leaving. 

“Kiva, find her. Tell me where she went. And how long has she been in the safe room?” 

Severin leaned one hip against Kylo’s desk. 

“I can tell you she hasn’t been out of those rooms except for medical appointments since she got here,” he announced. “She’s been in the safe room for days, according to the cleaning droids’ memory dumps, and there has been little to no food delivered in two days. She’s miserable.” 

“How would you know?” Kylo scoffed at him. 

“Because I know human emotions. When was the last time you slept with her, honestly?” 

“None of your fucking business,” he growled, coming over the desk to slam Severin again a wall. “Why? You think she went to find a quick fuck? She doesn’t trust people, Sev. She barely trusts me, and if you’re anywhere close to right, I’ve just shit that back to square one.” 

Kiva spoke up through the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. 

“Kylo, at the risk of replacing Sev as the object of your anger, you haven’t been home in over a week. I don’t know when you shower or sleep. You’re running on all cylinders trying to have free time, and in doing so, you hurt the one person you were doing this for.” 

“I KNOW!” he screamed, before releasing Severin and pacing frantically. “Unfortunately, I realize it about a week too late. Why did you people let me ignore her? I promised I’d be right beside her the whole way.” 

“Where could she go? The fleet is in the middle of hyper-space.” 

“She grew up crawling around these ships on Jakku. She knows corners and rooms none of us would guess without a detailed schematic.” Kylo continued his annoying pacing. “She won’t answer me. All I can feel in anger, and hurt. What all have I missed?” 

Kiva looked uncomfortable, and Kylo slammed his hands down on her desk. “TELL ME!” he thundered. 

“Personal biography interview, official photographer, clothes fittings, medical appointments, dinner with the senior members of the Corellian School of Engineering, and your one-month anniversary dinner.” 

If Kylo hadn’t looked so green, Severin would have crowed. He knew it. The man was more like his mother than he wanted to admit, a kriffing workaholic, and he’d obviously neglected to tell Rey why he was so busy. He took Kylo by the shoulders and steered him to his desk. 

“Kiva, do we have a deck schematic available?” 

“I think I can pull one from engineering.” 

She ran her hands across the board, and a 3-D rendering of the ship appeared in the air in the middle of the room. Severin walked around it with a critical eye, thinking of their trips to and from the physical therapy center in the sick-bay. Most of the time she’d been concentrating on walking but the two places that had drawn her repeated interest were the flight deck, and the engineering sections. He focused in on engineering, as it was the most intricate. 

“If you were angry, and with limited mobility, and raised alone, what would be your first priority?” He threw the question out to the room at large. 

Kylo of course, was morose. 

“I’d ask the person who was making me unhappy what was wrong,” 

Sev rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah. Because being direct and open is so your long suit.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Did you ever tell Rey why you were working twenty hours a day? Tell her that you’re taking her a tour of planets? No? Of course not, because that would be normal. Ky, she’s hurt because you brought her here, promised her everything, then buried yourself in this office. We, your Knights and friends, are used to you diving into a project to the exclusion of every other thing in the galaxy. Rey is not. If I had to guess, I’d say she wants you as lonely as she feels. 

“Fuck you,” Kylo growled. “If you’re so smart, tell me how to fix this.” 

“Go home. Take a nap. Get your focus back. Let Paladin and I go look for her. The Supreme Leader cannot be seen running around his flagship looking for his wife. No one has to know what Pal and I are up to, and if she comes home to shower or change clothes, you’ll be there. Go meditate. Maybe she’ll sense you resting.” 

Kylo looked at Paladin and Kiva for their opinions. Paladin simply shrugged. 

“It can’t hurt, you don’t meditate enough. And maybe she’ll take pity on you and at least tell you what’s wrong. In the meantime, we will look for her.” 

After rolling his eyes and grabbing his holopad, Kylo stormed out of the office. Once he was gone, Severin collapsed into Kylo’s chair. 

“Well now what the hell do we do?” 

*** 

He settled down in the training room, and immediately began knocking on her walls. 

“Rey, honey please let me in.” 

Silence. 

“I’ve been a fool. I’ve been working around the clock so that I would have time for us to have a proper honeymoon, and apparently I told everyone but you.” 

Silence. 

“I want to show you some of the unique planets in our galaxy, show you things that you could never dream of. Mostly I want to spend time with just us. But to do that I had to have all the negotiation schedules and protocols completed. Which means a lot of time in the office right now. But I should have brought you in with me, introduced you to some of the staff and what I’m working on. I said you would be my true partner and I meant it.” 

Silence, accompanied with a sensation of eyes rolling. 

“You’re angry. I feel it. Just like that day in the snow. I deserve it. Just, please come home, or let me know where you are if you hurt too bad to walk. I know your ankles aren’t ready yet.” 

Indignant. 

Good. She was listening. The vise grip around his heart eased slightly. It was salvageable. But he knew better than to push too far. 

“I love you, Rey. I’m so sorry I made you feel insignificant. You are everything to me, but I’ve been alone, truly alone, all my life, just like you. Knowing I need to explain things to another person is going to take a while, but please know that I’m not trying to hide anything.” 

Accusation. His walls were up. 

“Force of habit. Working around other sensitives I shield my thoughts to keep things private. While we try not to read each other accidents happen. I don’t want anyone to know about what happens between us. That’s private.” 

Indecision. 

“I’m not going to look for you tonight. I’ll let you have your anger but understand this. I’m not a patient man. Everything I’m doing is for us, and when my duties are under control, which they will be soon, I expect my wife in my bed. So for now, good night Rey.” 

An unexpected mental caress, followed by sadness then anger. 

He hadn’t completely ruined everything, yet. But tomorrow was another day.


	12. Twelve

When she awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was Ben’s walls were down. He was in the office with his Knights, and they were making a plan to look for her. Rolling her eyes, she stretched. If he thought she’d let him back in after a nice speech and a full night’s sleep, he had another think coming. Besides, this could be fun, pitting herself against the infamous Knights of Ren. If she played this right, she knew she could outlast them. 

Game on, she thought. 

Later that day she snuck to the supply center and managed to snag a small uniform and cap. Blending in with the throng moving through the halls, she marveled at the magnitude of a star destroyer at the height of its glory, rather than rusting in a desert. It was magnificent and she spent hours wandering to her hearts content. 

Through the Bond, she heard the Knights were headed to check out engineering so she veered through a stairwell headed back to the flight deck. She’d just moved out of the main corridors when she felt Ben pass behind her. He never looked in her direction and feeling bold she stopped by a mess hall and grabbed some rations. Once back in her hiding spot, she snuggled down with a stolen blanket and listened to the silence of deep space. 

The next day she investigated some of the lower decks and repair shops around the flight deck. The variety of different work amazed her and she began to notice the hierarchy of the fleet, to differentiate between the level of officers, to notice who was loyal to Ben and who wasn’t. 

She quickly discovered there was a cult of Hux, which centered around Phasma. There had apparently been more to the relationship between the two than she’d guessed, but it still seemed strange. Phasma was in charge of the brainwashing and retraining of all the storm troopers, and they were slowly trying to subvert the rank and file to turn against Force sensitives like Ben and herself. 

Rey’s fury rose, and she started to run straight back to Ben and tell him what she’d discovered. Then she remembered she was mad at him. Besides, she needed to know who was involved besides Phasma, was she as high up the ladder as this insubordination went, or were senior officers involved? She needed to know their plans. 

That night she crept into a community fresher and showered. Putting on a clean uniform, her eye was caught by the sight of her engagement ring on her left hand. She hadn’t heard from Ben since the first night, but his walls were open. He was lonely, missing her, and immensely sorry now that he was getting the same treatment in kind. Returning to her new hiding space above engineering, she lowered several levels of her shields. 

He was instantly in her head. She hadn’t opened the Bond enough for them to see each other, but they could speak and hear certain thoughts. She needed to tread through this carefully. After all, she was still angry. 

“Rey.” 

The relief in his voice was obvious. From his emotions she learned he’d been quite a mess all day and was in their quarters attempting to meditate when she’d connected to him. Taking a deep breath, she organized her thoughts. 

“Ben.” 

“Are you ready for me to come get you?” 

“Actually, my ankles feel fine. I’ve been exploring your ship all day. Fascinating place.” 

“You’ve been doing what? Without any security?” 

“I’ve been seeing what one of these looks like when it hasn’t been plunged thousands of miles from space into a planet. Watching people work, learning who does what. I can’t wait to learn more.” 

She felt the exasperation creeping into him. 

“Rey, in the next day I want you home. I’ve been more than patient, and if I have to have you dragged here it won’t go easy, I assure you. What’s wrong? I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?” 

“Do you even know what you did wrong? Or did one of them explain it to you?” 

“What does that mean?” 

She huffed in exhasperation. “The Knights of Ren.” 

“What about them?” 

“You spend most of your day with your Knights, and I’m the one who can read your mind. Why do I have to stay confined to your quarters like a prisoner, or a, an embarrassment? Are you ashamed of me because I’m a nobody from Jakku?” 

“Of course not. Why would you even think such a thing?” 

“Because plenty of your officers have said those words to each other. Those who were firmly up Hux’s butt are now sucking up to Phasma and some higher-ranking officer named Mitaka? They’re planning something, but I haven’t found out what.” 

“Interesting. Where do they meet?” 

“Mostly small storage rooms in engineering and housekeeping, but they have followers in all departments. I do know I’ve heard Phasma talking about reprogramming troopers to not be loyal to the Supreme Leader, but to Phasma herself. They were talking about that happening soon.” 

“And you’ve learned all this in just that past day and a half?” 

“Yes. Without using the Force, I might add.” 

“I miss you.” 

The change in the conversation caught her off guard. “I miss you too.” 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

“Because you left me alone, after promising you wouldn’t. You forgot about me.” 

He was trying so hard to not fly off the handle at her. She could feel the pressure building inside of him.

“I’ve been doing nothing but think about you and us since Star Killer. I told you had to work, surely you understood what that meant?” 

“No Ben, I didn’t. Since I met you, I’ve been the sole target of your attention. First on Takodana, then Star Killer, then ‘Supremacy’, then Crait. Knowing you are the Supreme Leader, and knowing what that means are apparently two vastly different things, and I wish that you had been more open with me about what was going on.” 

There, she’d been nice. It wasn’t the violent rant she’d been building in her head all day, but she’d decided if he could be nice, she could too. 

“So your answer to my silence was to run away?” 

“My answer was to run away and see how long it would take you to even realize I left. I’m hurt Ben, and I feel very unimportant to you. I love you, but you have to let me in.” 

She felt his frustration blow away like sand from the top of the dunes. 

“I understand. I promise to try.” 

“Then I promise to talk first and run away second.” 

“Are you coming home?” 

“Not before I learn more about how wide spread this treason spreads. We can’t start our lives together looking over our shoulder for traitors.” 

“Rey, that’s not your job. Let me turn this over to Severin Ren. He’s directory of security. It’s his job to do this sort of thing.” 

“What if he’s part of it? Why wouldn’t he know about it already? It didn’t take me long to find out.” 

“I don’t know, but I intend to find out. But honey, please. I’m worried about you. If the wrong people notice you, they won’t know you are under my protection. You’re in a uniform that doesn’t belong to you.” 

“One more day, Ben. I promise to be home for dinner tomorrow.” 

“Promise? Because I will be very upset Rey, if I come home tomorrow and you aren’t here waiting for me. Very upset.” 

“I know, and I promise. Just let me see what else I can find out with this conspiracy.” 

She pulled her walls back up and set out to find Phasma. Wherever she was, the traitors would be as well. 

*** 

The next morning when Kylo strode into his office, Severin and Paladin were waiting for him. 

“She contacted me last night.” 

Severin nodded and Paladin smiled. 

“I thought she might. She all right?” 

“Rey’s discovered traitors in our midst, and Phasma seems to be the ring-leader.” 

Severin sat down hard. 

“What? I thought for sure that chrome bitch was firmly on the side of the First Order.” 

“No, she was on Hux’s side, and she’s pulling officers behind her and Mitaka, as well as changing the brainwashing protocols of the storm troopers, make them loyal to her, not the Supreme Leader.” 

“What do you want us to do?” 

“Find me the information I need to sentence that bitch to death, and find Rey and keep her safe. She’s determined to learn more about this plot, and I’m afraid she’s going to get hurt.” 

Dismissed, the two Knights left and strode calmly down the hall. 

“Where do you think she’s at?” 

Severin shook his head. “Are we talking about Phasma or Rey? Because I have strong opinions as to the location of both.” 

“Talk to me.” 

“I think Rey is staying mobile. Not returning to the same place more than once, using her knowledge of the skeleton to move around. She seems determined to find something useful to do, regardless of how dangerous. Having been raised to avoid groups of people makes her naturally skittish, so she's unsure where safety might be. Should we stay together or search separately?” 

“Much as I would prefer together Sev, I think we should split to cover more ground. Where is Phasma this time of day?” 

“Training center off the main flight deck. Pal, be careful. Until we know more this is a class one assignment, evaluate and retrieve our girl. The whole team will decide how to handle Phasma.” 

“Severin, don’t do anything stupid.” 

“When have you ever known me to be stupid?” 

Paladin stared hard at his partner. “Do you really want me to answer that question?” 

Pausing at a cross corridor, they leaned close, putting their foreheads together. 

“Be careful, Pal. Phasma isn’t above taking on a Knight if she’s cornered.” 

“You too. Rey is strong, strong as Ky. Don’t try and fight her.” 

After a moment they separated, Severin to search Rey, Paladin to search for Phasma. 

Severin strode into the hanger, pulled by a hidden sensation he assumed was Rey’s Force signature. It seemed to be centered high above the gantry, but he wasn’t sure how to get up there. Pulling up a copy of the drawing again on his holopad, he studied the various conduits and catwalks. Part of him cursed his best friend for being a workaholic while the other part cursed himself for being a smartass and pointing out Rey’s unhappiness. Pal had told him in specific terms to let them work it out themselves, but Sev’s empathetic heart couldn’t stand to be around heart-pain. 

Moving through various service corridors, he was just about to head back to quarters when he noticed an extremely petite officer walking toward him in a non-conforming manner. She was leisurely observing the flight deck, watching the various squads come and go as they drilled and maintained focus. Even from this direction he could see the Force shining through her like a beacon. 

Sliding quietly beside her, he touched her shoulder ever so lightly. 

“I know you have a good reason for driving my boss crazy, but would you mind explaining it to me?” 

She stiffened, turning slowly to face him. Her face was a pale blush, but her wide, hazel eyes were resolute. 

“He’s too busy for me, so I found something else to keep me occupied.” 

“He’s been busy trying to clear off his calendar to be with you.” 

“Then he needs to learn how to talk with people, share things. I left everyone I cared about behind because I love him and I believe in the power of this Bond, but I’m so tired to being alone. It hurts.” 

“Walk with me?” 

They ambled along the walk and he noticed she was limping. The ankles weren’t as healed as she’d thought, although she probably wouldn’t appreciate his reminding her. After a moment, she stopped at the railing, watching something down below. He glanced and saw Phasma. Paladin was with her and they were talking as they crossed the deck. 

Rey’s voice sounded far away. 

“Why is she so stuck on Hux? Were they a couple or something?” 

“I don’t think so. They met long ago. Phasma killed Hux’s asshole father for him. He promoted her and brought her to Snoke when he came. She’s been in charge of programming ever since. I always thought she was asexual.” 

“She’s Finn’s worst nightmare.” 

“Finn?” 

“FN-2187. Or as Ben so lovingly calls him, the traitor?” 

“Ah. Now I know who you mean. I can understand that. I’ve sparred with her a few times and the woman is large and solid muscle. As for why she’s stuck on Hux, I think it’s the First Order she’s more in love with. Anonymous power is a trip that most people find very intoxicating, and Hux let her run free on those troopers.” 

“What do you want Severin?” 

“For you to go home to Kylo. The man’s a mess.” 

“I don’t want to be ignored anymore.” 

“Oh, I promise if you go home you won’t be ignored.” 

“I don’t want to be lectured either.” 

“Well, you two would have to be talking for you to be lectured, and last time I checked you were sleeping in the safe room.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t. You hate that I understand you. I know how it can feel to love someone and watch as they go about their daily life while you give up everything. I know how feels to not be enough.” 

She looked at him with a different eye. Not pity, but the dawning of a comprehension that this might be someone she could confide in, a friend. He knew she didn’t have anyone other than Kylo, and that hurt him. No one should be alone, especially in this crowd. 

“Rey, what’s really wrong?” 

“I don’t feel like myself. Everything feels off, but I don’t want another medic poking at me. That’s part of the problem. Too many people bothering me. There are more people on this flight deck than I’d seen in my life before Star Killer. I need some space.” 

Severin leaned beside her. “Rey, I get being scared. This is big. You’re the partner and mate of the ruler of the entire galaxy. But really? Your job is to take care of Kylo. All the rest? Just to make him happy. He’s a driven, passionate, talented Force master with no patience at all. He’s as single-minded as his mother when he gets focused on something, and as goofy as his father at a formal dinner. Ren is a complex man, but he loves you. All you truly need to do is love him back.” 

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and his heart broke. Without a thought, he swept her into his arms and started down the hall. She pushed against him, not with the Force but with her own strength. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Taking you home and starting a rumor all at the same time.” 

“What?!” 

He stopped and set her down for a moment, looking at her closely. 

“I’m going to put some trust in you little Jedi, can I get the same from you?” 

She chewed on her mouth for a moment before nodding her agreement. 

“I’m taking you to Kylo because he needs you and you need him. You’re just two people who’ve never had to account to anyone else for their actions. He’s so worried about where you are and whether or not you are all right, he hasn’t been back to work since you left. Kiva managed to finished up the schedules for the negotiation meetings, but our Supreme Leader hasn’t left your rooms since he discovered what happened. 

“I’m starting a rumor because from a distance all anyone will see is a Knight sweeping an officer off her feet and disappearing. Most people think Pal and I are just friends. The rest of the team knows the truth. Now you do too. Occasionally I have to pretend, and so does he. It isn’t perfect, but until we can begin gathering our own supporters not Snoke’s or Hux’s we can’t be honest. Until then, it’s no one’s business. It keeps us alive.” 

“That’s horrid. If you love each other you should be together.” 

Severin smiled. “It’s all right. When we ran away with Kylo, we decided then how we would play this, and everything's worked fine up till now. I certainly don’t intend to fuck anything up at this stage.” 

“You’ve always been with him? Since you met?” 

“No,” his eyes clouded and became far focused. “There was someone who broke my heart, and if I ever see them again, I’ll kill them. There’s no excuse for what he did.” 

“What happened?” 

“Ah, ah, Lady Solo. Not so fast. May I carry you home before those ankles break again?” 

“I suppose, if you tell me about your heartbreaker.” 

“I will give you the condensed version. Basically, I was younger and he didn’t want any attachments. Plus, the whole Force thing made him very uncomfortable. But the way he went about it was horrid.” 

“Was he much older?” 

He could see her thinking about Kylo and the differences in their ages. “People mature at different rates. What I can see now with the benefit of distance and time is that we were two entirely different people.” 

They walked on for a little while before he huffed in frustration. 

“Come here, I can’t stand to hear your teeth grinding together.” 

Sweeping her up again, they continued down the corridor. She was so small, yet he could feel the hard, lean muscles underneath. As an empathic, he sensed the years of hardship and deprivation behind her lithe frame. Immediately he was carried into memories of sand storms and loneliness, and he had to pull himself tightly inside. His unease attracted Kylo's attention and he informed his Master he had the little Jedi and was bringing her home, as requested.

“Kylo wants you to drop your walls, please?” 

“Oh, sure.” 

Her face changed for a moment as she connected with her bond-mate. Severin couldn’t help but be caught with their errant thoughts flying like arrows in the air. From what his senses could gather, Kylo was coming to meet them, unable to resist any longer, especially now Severin was carrying her. Rey didn’t want to cause a scene. Kylo, as usual, got his way. 

As soon as he saw the storm clouds on Kylo’s face, he set Rey gingerly on her feet and waited for the storm. To his amazement, Kylo only threw his arms around his wife, clutching her tightly to his chest. 

“Please, Rey,” he murmured into her hair. “Don’t do this to me again. Talk to me, please? I promise to do the same.” 

“I promise,” she replied into his chest. “My ankles really do hurt.” 

Taking her into his arms, Kylo glanced at Severin, the relief on his face a mirror of hers. 

“Thank you, for bringing her home.” 

“Don’t thank me yet, you guys have a lot of work still to go through. Call me if you need a referee.” 

Rey took his hand before they left. “Severin, thank you and you can use me anytime you need.” 

“Thank you, Rey. That means a lot.” 

Watching them walk away, his smile disappeared. 

Their problems were now their own. His problems were just getting started. Time to visit the holding cells and settle a few old scores. 

For Alethea.


	13. Thirteen

The first thing that hit him was how pale she looked. Three days away from his care, and she looked weak and ill. 

“Have you been eating?” 

She was snuggled against him, warm and loving and the Bond hummed in happiness. 

“As I felt like it. I’ve been feeling a little off, but assumed it’s from missing you.” 

“Rey, you have to eat. You have nutritional issues, and need to stick with what the doctors have laid out for you. Come on, dinner is waiting.” 

“Am I in trouble?” 

He smiled down at her. 

“Not really, unless you want to be. Then I’m sure something could be arranged?” 

Unable to restrain himself, Kylo stepped into a side corridor and pulled her up to his lips. It was heaven to taste the warmth of her mouth after days of silence, which he’d filled with self-recriminations. Without Snoke to fill his head with his many failures, now he was forced to face so many character flaws alone, such as his ability to shut out everyone when he was overly focused. He’d never meant to shut her out, and after being on the receiving end of such treatment, he was willing to bend however far she wanted in order to make things rights. How had she survived more than two weeks of his neglect? 

“I love you,” he murmured to her, tightening his hand in her hair, “I’ve been lost without you. Without you our rooms are silent and cold and I don’t like them very much. I need you, Rey.” 

“I know, it feels like half of my soul is back. I did miss you Ben, but I needed time away. I was feeling hemmed in. So many people, I couldn’t breathe any longer.” 

“I’m sorry, for everything. I had to get preparations ahead so that while we’re traveling, I’ll only be needed for a short time every day. We’re going to be away from Coruscant for almost six weeks.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“We’re going on a tour of planets around the Core, a sort of official visit to begin our reign and open the lines of communication before the formal negotiations. Lots of pomp and circumstance and wearing beautiful gowns and sitting on my lap.” 

“Ben!” 

“We’re in charge, we can do as we please, so long as we don’t offend the people we’re meeting with. Besides, I’ll be protecting my wife and Empress. They’ll be lucky I don’t have my saber in my hand at all times. 

Upon reaching their quarters, he locked them inside, informing the two troopers assigned to watch his door they would be unavailable for the rest of the sleep cycle and probably the next as well. Inside, he carried Rey straight to their bedroom. 

“I thought dinner was ready?” She looked around skeptically. 

“It’s on order. I thought you might like a bath.” 

“With you or alone?” 

“Am I invited?” 

She blushed a fierce red. 

“If you’d like.” 

He smiled, his heart lightening with intense happiness. 

“I’d love to share a bath.” 

Once inside he started the water as Rey stripped down, grabbing her brush to pull the kinks out from shoving it under a First Order cap for three days. He watched her, entranced by the smooth lines of her muscles, the narrowness of her waist and hips. She was so petite, so compact. Already he could feel himself stirring, for the first time in weeks, and he slid behind Rey to rub his hands onto her breasts, pulling her gently against his chest. 

His lips kissed tenderly from her shoulder into her neck and up to her jaw. His fingers rolled her nipples, making them hard and causing Rey to moan and lean back against him. Chuckling in her ear, he let one hand slide gently down her belly, through her chestnut curls to her damp core. 

“I’m glad you’ve missed me too.” 

“I did miss you, even though I was mad at you.” 

Ben smiled. “So you aren’t mad anymore?” 

“Severin was right, we need to learn how to talk to each other, explain how we feel and embrace our Bond fully. Being apart from you was painful.” 

He sought out her entrance, smiling at the slickness that eased his fingers. Then he took his thumb to circle her swollen nub and she bucked into his hand. Withdrawing from her, chuckling at her huff of disappointment, he pulled her into the bathtub with him and began soaping up her body. The soap smelled like sunshine and warm breezes, and he smiled as she closed her eyes and allowed him to take care of her. 

“Rey?” 

“Mm hm?” 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

“No, just frustrated that we are both so bad at communicating.” 

He smiled as she leaned her soapy body against his. He could feel her opening the walls of her mind one level at a time. He decided to agree with her assessment of their problem. 

“Neither of us have ever been good at accepting other people’s opinions of ourselves. We both tend to shoot first and ask second. I’m sorry. But if it’s easier for you to show me things than to tell me, that’s fine. I don’t want you to think I don’t care about what you have to say. You are the universe to me Rey, I am in awe every day that this beautiful, fierce, creature loves me and I promise to try and make sure you know how much I love you as often as you’ll allow me.” 

“You left me alone Ben, and I can’t have that again. We’re supposed to be developing trust between us. That means we have to be open about everything. Especially until this Phasma business is taken care of. What if someone tries to kill us?” 

“Would you sit here and stop this ‘what if’ nonsense? We cannot worry about Phasma. I’ve assigned people I know are loyal, and they’ve already confirmed what you found and are deep undercover as we speak. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. Ever.” 

She turned around suddenly, sitting back down on his lap, facing him. She stared deep inside his eyes, her mind gently probing his own. He stared back just as hard, wondering which subject she’d want to tackle next. Severin was right about them having many things to work through. 

*** 

He stood in the shadows, watching for a long time. No one came near the Resistance pilot’s cell. The storm troopers on duty preferred to ignore Poe Dameron rather than listen to his prattle about Rey being in danger and how he was friends with dangerous people. When he’d signed in at the main desk, the sergeant in charge was familiar. 

“Lord Severin Ren, it’s been a long time since you graced the dungeons with your presence.” 

He looked at the man closer. The tag said JD-0871. 

“JD, I agree, it’s been a while. Who was that prisoner?” 

“The slaver from Tatooine. The one who tried to sell Force sensitive children to the storm trooper program.” 

“Quite so. What do you think about our Resistance pilot?” 

“It’s funny as hell how he’s screaming about awful Kylo Ren is, when the Supreme Leader is the one who’s given us freedom again. Won’t nobody down here listen to his tripe. Does he really know FN-2187?” 

“I believe they were captured together but the Supreme Leader let FN go because he’s a friend of Lord Ren’s wife.” 

“Wasn’t that a fair cracker to hear? I didn’t think you Knights were allowed to have relationships.” 

Severin smiled briefly. “Lord Ren and Lady Solo are unique. They were destined from birth to be together. They are going to bring lasting peace to the galaxy.” 

“Well if they can do that, they’ll be special indeed. Saw them briefly when she arrived and about shit myself when he kissed her in front of the whole damned ship. Seems like a love match.” 

“It is, JD. Believe me, it is.” 

“What you want with the pilot?” 

“He hurt someone who meant a great deal to me. I’m searching for the correct place and time to remind him of his mistakes.” 

“Ouch. Glad I’m not him. Well, just sign out when you leave. We’ll be here at the desk.” 

He’d been watching the pilot’s cell for a while. Time to make his presence known. He didn’t announce himself, simply stood outside the bars until Poe looked up. The pilot stood and walked toward him, a curious look on his face.” 

“Luca?” 

“Luca died ten years ago, my name in Severin Ren.” The voice modulator in his helmet hid the clipped Coruscant accent. “If it isn’t the self-proclaimed best pilot in the galaxy. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” 

“Take off that helmet, let me see your face.” 

“No.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I wanted to see you this way. To remember you this way, instead of the last time I saw you.” 

“I never wanted to hurt you Luc..” 

“MY name is Severin. That name means nothing, but I would appreciate being called by the name I chose. How would you like it if I called you by her name?” 

“I didn’t know she was there.” 

“Would it have mattered? You still blindly follow your own impulses, without regard to the consequences, which is why you are in this cell in the first place. General Organa will be meeting us in Coruscant in three days, at which time you become her responsibility, much to my bitter disappointment. But at least you know the truth. You can live the rest of your life knowing you killed her. You killed her. Not Kylo, not Paladin, not me. Your ego finally claimed Alethea, just like Master Skywalker always warned her.” 

“Please take off that mask, let me see your face.” 

With an irritated huff, he pushed the release mechanism, pulling the black on black helmet off his curly brown hair. Steeling himself against emotions, he met Poe’s eyes with his black ones. 

“Satisfied?” 

“You look really good. Happy even, if such a thing in possible in the First Order.” 

“We aren’t in the First Order. We are Kylo’s guard. Our primary duty is to protect them from all harm. I am Rey’s personal guard a well.” 

“Then why aren’t you guarding her from Kylo Ren? He just wants her to make some freak clone army of Force users. She belongs with the Resistance, helping Leia, fighting against you and your Supreme Leader.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why does she belong with the Resistance? What did you do for her? Did you save her from Jakku? No, she did that herself, with an assist from FN-2187. Did you gift her with the Force? No, she was born this way. What exactly does she owe the Resistance, Poe?” 

“Leia’s treated her like her own daughter. The three of us are a great team.” 

Severin laughed. “Now I see what it is, Poe. You think she should be with you, leading the Resistance to new glories against the First Order. Get over yourself flyboy. She’ll never respond to you or your delusions. In three days, we land in Coruscant. In six days, Rey and Kylo will marry, and be crowned Emperor and Empress. Within a year, the galaxy will have lasting peace, well-loved rulers, and the foundations of a new dynasty. You, Poe, will be irrelevant.” 

“Never. Kylo will blow it somehow, he’s managed to break Leia’s heart a thousand times. Now he can break Rey’s as well.” 

‘Like you broke mine? I don’t think so. They’re so in tune with each other, the Force hums around them. Kylo worships her, and Rey comes alive in his eyes.” 

“I didn’t mean to break your heart, Luca. I fell in love with Alethea. You and I weren’t forever. We both knew that. You had the Jedi and I wanted to fly. We were children.” 

“She never loved you, you do know that, right? Alethea loved another. Would have married him, if Luke hadn’t tried to kill Ben Solo. That caused us all to leave, go to Snoke with Kylo Ren, where we completed our training.” 

“In the Dark side of the Force.” 

“In all sides of the Force. Snoke denied us knowledge of nothing. Knowledge made us strong, made us a team, a family. Now Rey is part of that family. The first time they made love, each of the Knights had a Force vision of the peace that is coming with their union. Soon all parts of the galaxy will see that peace become a reality.” 

“Who was Alethea in love with? Is that why she turned cold, wouldn’t return my calls?” 

Laughing, Severin made to put his helmet back on. “She wouldn’t? Huh, she took my advice. I should make you suffer, wonder who was more man than you.” 

He placed the helmet on and sealed it, staring at his former lover. “There was a time I would have done anything if it meant you’d stay more than a few hours. Now, I fucking could care less if you rot in here, or leave with Leia. I’m done. You broke my heart, your broke Alethea’s heart, and you made Paladin an emotional mess. Good-bye Dameron. If I see you again across the field of battle, at least now I’ll be able to kill you with a clear conscious.” 

“Luca, please. Don't be this way.” 

“What other way should I be Dameron? I’m a Knight of Ren, companion of the Jedi Killer, attack dog of the Supreme Leader. You always told me I was strange, so I found I place where I was special instead.” 

Walking away from the cell, Severin felt the years of pain sliding away. He was finally free of the ghost of first love. And he’d wounded Dameron in the process. He now knew Alethea hadn’t felt anything for him. A part of him wished he’d told the pilot the truth, but there was no sense in bringing up that old ghost. They were dead, buried together in the wreckage of the dreadnaught above D’Qar. Of course, there was their daughter, now being raised on board ‘Finalizer’ by the Knights. But he didn’t need to know about her. 

His shift coming to an end, he headed for their quarters. Being the Supreme Leader’s elite meant they shared the same wing as Kylo and Rey. Pal and Sev had the room right across the hall, Marcus and Kiva were next door while Cassa kept Alethea’s daughter with her down from there. 

Paladin was already home and preparing dinner when he came in. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Sev, I know you went to see Dameron. What happened?” 

“He’s still an arrogant asshole, and he’ll never come around to peace. It doesn’t benefit him. He’s only happy when he’s blowing things up and causing problems.” 

“Leia will be in Coruscant when we arrive. She can have him and be welcome to him.” 

“What’s for dinner?” 

“Quit trying to change the subject.” 

“What? I want to know what we’re eating?” 

“Did you talk to him about my sister?” 

He heard the pain in Paladin’s voice. As Alethea’s twin, he’d felt her death much deeper than the rest of them, and for weeks he’d been on the verge of falling deeply into the Dark Side. But patience and the support of the rest of them had carried him through. When two weeks after her death. Severin pulled Paladin into his arms and bed, it hadn’t been for sex. He’d simply let the emotionally exhausted Knight cry himself to sleep. It was their first public affirmation to the rest of the fleet, and after a few odd looks no one had said anything, knowing the ‘best friends’ were grieving together. They hadn’t been apart since. 

“I told him the truth, because I knew it would hurt the most. I told him she didn’t love him and there was someone else.” 

“You didn’t tell him who?” 

“No. Nor did I tell him about Alia. No one’s business except ours.” 

“Thank you.” 

Paladin crossed the room and pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry. There’s just too much going on right now. Between Kylo and this shit about Phasma, I’m stretched about as thin as I can be. There are several members of this Cult of Hux in my department and the purge can’t come soon enough.” 

Severin grabbed Pal’s chin with his fingers. “Share with me, I’m here for you.” 

“You have Rey.” 

“Rey is under Kylo for the next two days, then she has a wedding dress fitting just before we arrive in Coruscant, which Cassa is going to handle. I’m all yours until the comms call comes in.” 

Paladin smiled, then kissed his partner gently on the forehead. “Then I think we should chill two bottles of wine. This might be our last free evening for a while.” 

Severin reached out and began unfastening the front of Paladin’s shirt. “In that case, my vote is for dinner later.” 

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” 

*** 

Leia sat in the shuttle grasping the handle of the briefcase carrying her papers and notes for the upcoming negotiations, while the rest of her luggage was in the lower compartment. Despite her years of experience in galactic politics, she found herself trembling. For ten years she’d tried not to end every day wishing Ben was reachable, changeable, salvageable and now she was about to find out if her prayers might have been answered. 

Rey. When Han told her about Ben carrying the scavenger from Takodana onto his ‘Silencer’, her first thought was, at last. Then she’d begun to wonder if her son still had any manners left whatsoever. Was he still shy and uncomfortable in conversations that don’t go his way? How had Rey managed to get past his Dark, foreboding presence. She was a small girl and Ben was, well, large. So like Leia’s own mother and father. 

For not the first time since receiving Ben’s message, she wished Han was alive to go with her, but quickly shut down that line of thinking. Nothing would replace him but perhaps she could get an answer from her son that she could live with, because not knowing the truth of what happened was worse than the emptiness. He’d been gone for so long, in and out always running another load somewhere. But she’d known he’d always come home, eventually. Except this time. 

At least she had Finn and Rose with her on this trip. Coruscant was not her favorite of planets. Too many people with too much corruption from the top on down. But this time, as the mother of the soon to be proclaimed Emperor Kylo Ren, they would be staying at the Imperial Palace. Tomorrow ‘Finalizer’ would arrive and Rey and Ben would descend for several days of activities before their wedding. She found herself looking forward to the whirl of activities, plus she was certain many of the invited dignitaries would be people she either knew or was familiar with by reputation. 

The ship dropped out of hyper-space, and there in the distance was a planet she’d never thought to visit again. Coruscant. She began steeling herself for memories that might be painful. Leia had experienced so much loss, it seemed her entire life was a series of losses. But now there was a chance to breach the gulf between her and her only child, to have the opportunity to be better this time as a mother. She desperately needed that chance. 

Before her time ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all chapter thirteens, I really struggled with this one. I hope everyone enjoys.


	14. Fourteen

“What about your mother?” 

Ben stared at her, confusion in his deep brown eyes. His hands were around her waist, and she could feel his erection nestled between her thighs. After weeks apart, both were feeling the pull of the Bond, but Rey refused to move closer until they had at least three things settled between them. If they could only get through three problems, these three problems, everything else was small stuff. 

“What about my mother? She’s landing on Coruscant tomorrow and will be on the reviewing stand when we arrive.” 

“Are you going to speak to her?” 

She felt his exasperation. 

“I don’t know, Rey. Somehow, I don’t think she wants to talk to me. At me perhaps. But to sit down and have an adult conversation I don’t see happening.” 

“But she’s your mother, and I want to have a relationship with her.” 

“Rey, if you want a relationship with Leia, that’s your right. I have no problem so long as you don’t divulge sensitive information to her. But I have nothing in common with her, and our views on ruling the galaxy are nowhere near the same.” 

“But you don’t have a problem with me seeing her and talking to her?” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Okay, good. Now, next I want to know what’s going to happen to Poe?” 

“Once Leia is ready to go, he will be released to their custody. If he remains on Coruscant after she leaves, he will be executed before the sun rises on the next day.” 

“Oh.” 

“Rey, he won’t be allowed near you again. Upon landing no one will come near you without the appropriate clearances from either myself or Severin Ren. Until your ankles are completely healed and we build you another light saber, you’re handicapped against your assailants unless you want to Force choke them, which is still difficult. Are you feeling ill or are you ready to start stretching?” 

“Just off. I’m not sure what’s wrong?” 

“May I call for Cassa after dinner?” 

She smiled. “I supposed. Is dinner ever going to get here?” 

“It should be in the warmer. I wanted some alone time with you.” 

He pulled her close for a kiss, and Rey lost all sense of thought as she wrapped herself around him in a rather shameless manner. She didn’t care, when this mountain of flesh was warm and in front of her all she could focus on was him and how good this felt. When he slid down her back and grasp her ass in his enormous hands, her breath quickened and she moaned in happiness. 

“My little Jedi,” he murmured against her hair, pulling her close. “So perfect.” 

“One more question. You don’t have to answer me, but you need to think about this one.” 

“What?” 

“You owe Leia a good answer to what happened with your father.” 

She felt him deflate and the look on his face was the one she hated. Not Ben, totally Kylo Ren and pissed. Ben she could work with, Ben she could turn to talk about the differences in their views. Not Kylo Ren. This would be a one-sided conversation if she continued to ask about Han Solo. 

“Are you ready for dinner?” He deflected, which was better than sitting in the water staring at her saying nothing. An upgrade if she had to think about it in terms of returning Ben Solo to balance. Deciding to press her luck another day, she changed the subject to one that had been forming in the back of her head for a few days. 

Pushing back slightly, Rey stared into his eyes, unsure how to put the questions in her head into words, so she nudged him through the Bond, showing him her embarrassment. 

He twisted that eyebrow at her again. She hated the eyebrow, but that was better than the Kylo face. She felt the blush beginning to start. Was it horrible that she wanted him so much? Both of him? 

“You want to know what?” 

“You heard me.” 

“No, I saw some rather vague questions pertaining to certain portions of my anatomy, but I’m not sure what you’re avoiding.” 

Staring off into space, so he wouldn’t see the blush in her face, she went around the question as best she could. 

“You know so many different ways to touch me, all of them wonderful and I want to know how to do that for you.” 

“Look at me, Rey.” 

She shook her head and looked off to the right. 

He grabbed her chin and gently turned her head back to his. 

“Look, at me.” 

She slowly met his eyes. 

“Rey, I’m not in any hurry. We have forever to learn what pleases each other. Like you said, we’re still building trust. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you did slash my face with a light saber. Can you understand why I’m a little hesitant to let you put my dick in your mouth? When it's right, we'll both know.” 

“Oh.” She thought on that for a moment, trying to work out the mechanics in her mind. “That sounds odd.” 

He laughed and pulled her closer to his chest, and she listened to the strong steady beat of his heart under her ear. For a long time neither said a word, content to simply lay in each other’s embrace. The Bond hummed between them and contentment filled her soul. Soon she’d be on another new planet, this one nothing but buildings according to Ben, and then the wedding. 

She hadn’t seen her dress yet. Cassa and Kiva and a droid had taken measurements of absolutely every inch of her body, and tomorrow was supposed to be the fitting. Along with a dress for the coronation ball and another for the welcoming ceremony. Her days of leggings and tunics were about to become numbered, and her arm wraps traded for gloves. 

Rey sat up to ask Ben another question and shut her mouth quickly when she noticed a blue glow in the corner. Yelping, she hid behind Ben as he turned around to see what bothered her. He stared at the Force ghost with disbelief in his eyes. 

“Grandfather?” 

*** 

 

Anakin Skywalker stared at his grandson and soon to be granddaughter-in-law as they hid under the bubbles in the bathtub. He could have waited another ten minutes but patience had never truly been his best feature. As Darth Vader he’d learned the value of patience only at a horrible cost, in death he tended again to shoot first, ask questions later. Much like his grandson. 

“Hello Ben. I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.” 

“I’m wondering why you couldn’t have waited until we were dressed. This is my wife, who’s feeling extremely upset right now and I can’t really blame her.” 

“I know. But sometimes you just have to make an entrance to make a point.” 

“What?” 

“Phasma and Mitaka plan on making their move tonight, before you exit hyper-space above Coruscant. You must execute your plans tonight.” 

“I see. Rey isn’t prepared. She doesn’t have a saber, and one ankle is still cracked.” 

Anakin floated four towels over to the tub. 

“Join me in your bedroom in five minutes.” 

He left them to hurry. Once in the bedroom, he stood by the floor to ceiling windows watching the star field slide by and remembering. He’d seen the ring on Rey’s hand at once, and had to smile. The boy truly had a bad case of hero worship, and Rey did remind him of Padme and her passionate nature. If only she’d been a sensitive. Forever was lonely without her. Even with Luke now joining him. 

But Luke couldn’t help here and now. There was no forgiveness in Kylo Ren for Luke; at least not yet. 

When they joined him, he heard drawers opening as well. His grandson dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of loose workout pants, while wrapping Rey in a large black robe. She’d grabbed her hair brush while Ben ran his fingers through his own hair, soft and silky like his grandmother’s. 

“Ben, I ..” 

“Kylo, please. Grandfather, why have I never seen you before?” 

“Because Snoke kept me away. Kept everyone away. I tried to reach you many times, but he either blocked me or twisted my message to suit his own ends. But I want you to know this Kylo Ren, I am proud of you for saving Rey’s life. I am proud of many things you’ve done, and we can talk longer once things are secure. Are your Knights ready? Do you have the support to finish this tonight?” 

“We do.” 

“Then set the wheels in motion before Phasma can take the upper hand. Once this step is completed, and the traitors removed, you and your beautiful wife shall lead the galaxy to the foretold peace, and the Skywalker family will have righted the wrongs I so foolishly started in my youth.” 

“What wrongs, Grandfather? I killed my master, as did you. I saved Rey, as you saved Luke. Now I want to heal the scars. What wrong are you talking about?” 

Anakin smiled at Rey, pulled tight against Ben’s side, her eyes wide and amazed. 

“Child of Jakku, desert rat. How well we know the desert, and how much we hate the sand.” 

Her smile was almost as brilliant as Padme’s. A balm, even for a ghost. 

“Anakin, do you promise to tell Ben everything? He’s needed you so much.” 

“Yes Rey. I will tell him everything he asks. That’s why I’m here. Just as you two are building trust, I need you both to trust me.” 

“But you made the wrong choice.” 

The words burst from his grandson not in anger, but in frustration. 

Kylo continued. “You chose power over Grandmother. You hurt her so badly she died of a broken heart. There is no way you loved her as much as I love Rey.” 

Anakin walked over and stood directly in front of his grandson, blue eyes staring down Kylo’s brown orbs. 

“I loved her with every inch of my being. Don’t you dare judge my relationship. Didn’t you go through just the same thing in the throne room after Snoke died? Didn’t she beg you not to follow down my path, and you did it anyway. But there is a chance, a chance Padme and I didn’t have. If you will listen.” 

Rey laid her hand on Kylo’s heart, and Anakin grinned at the familiar gesture. It was how Padme caught his attention as well. 

“Anakin,” she implored, “what do we need to know? What is the most important?” 

“The pilot will attempt one more time to come between you. He’s grown beyond Leia’s control, and I’m afraid she’s not long for the living. I’m sorry, Kylo. The attack on the 'Raddus' took too much out of her. She’s living on borrowed time for three things.” 

“What’s that?” Kylo’s face sounded thin, and controlled. 

“One, to speak with you and apologize for so many things she did wrong. Facing her own mortality has forced her to face the truth of the neglect she exhibited and the fear. She didn’t understand you, so she focused on what she did understand. She wants to know if the bridge is completely destroyed or if there is a chance for at least détente.” 

“Two, she wants to see you marry Rey. She does think of Rey as a daughter, and now she will be. One of the few happy spots in your mother’s life has been knowing Rey, and now she gets to see the two of you start your life together.” 

Anakin looked carefully at them both. 

“You have a beautiful bride Kylo Ren. Don’t let your dreams blind you to that like mine did. Ruling the galaxy requires good counselors and a firm hand. It also requires love, and tolerance. You two have the Light and the Dark and a passion for each other. Use that to rule and you’ll be fine. But tonight, there is treason to be averted.” 

He grabbed Rey’s hand. 

“I know you want to protect Kylo, but with your limited mobility, you would be a hindrance. But Alia, daughter of Alethea Ren, needs to be protected as well. You will stay here in your quarters along with Cassa to protect Alia.” 

Rey’s eyebrows pulled together. 

“Who is Alia?” 

“Alia is a four-year-old little girl, the daughter of the other two Knights of Ren, Alethea and Janus Ren. You know Alethea died on the dreadnaught, Janus was killed on Star Killer.” 

“Oh, how horrible. Of course I’ll help keep her safe.” 

“Good. Now, Kylo. It’s time to alert the Knight.” 

As he faded away, he noted the love between the two, and for not the first that day, he missed Padme. He wondered if she’d approve of helping Kylo and Ren achieve balance. He liked to think she’d be happy. 

Now to go keep an eye on things. 

*** 

He had just drifted off to sleep when his comms unit buzzed. 

“Paladin Ren.” 

“Lord Paladin, the Supreme Leader requests you and Lord Severin’s presence in his quarters as soon as possible.” 

“Is something wrong?” 

The dispatcher paused. “Leader Ren did not sound in a favorable mood.” 

Shit. What had that girl done now? 

Severin rolled over. “Did I just hear us summoned?” 

“Yeah, I got no clue what’s going on. Come on.” 

In fifteen minutes, they were showered and dressed. Marcus, Cassa, Kiva and Alia met them in the hallway. Paladin frowned. What was his niece doing here? Surely Kylo didn’t think it was all ready time for her to meet Rey? They had all decided to wait until the wedding breakfast. 

“Uncle Pal!” Alia ran up and threw her arms around his neck. “Uncle Kylo wants to introduce me to Rey. Is it true she’s going to be my new aunt?” 

“Yes sweetheart, and you get to be at the wedding and wear a special dress. Now, let’s go meet Rey so you can get to bed.” 

Kylo opened the door, and let them all into the living room. Rey sat in a chair near the window, a new cast on one ankle, her hair damp. They took their usual positions around the room: Kylo sat on the arm of Rey’s chair; Marcus and Kiva took the couch; Cassa played with Severin and Alia on the floor while he paced. They were, without question, an odd family. 

“Alia, this is my new wife, Rey. Rey, this is Alia. She’s Alethea and Janus’ daughter. Paladin’s niece, but all our niece really. We’ve all taken care of her since her birth four years ago.” 

Rey’s warm hazel eyes met with Alia’s brilliant blues. “I am so glad to meet you Alia. You want to know a secret? I am an orphan too. My parents died when I was very young. I barely remember them.” 

“I remember my Mama and Daddy very well. I talk to them every night.” 

“That’s wonderful, Alia. I know that must mean a lot to you.” 

Alia looked up at Kylo. “I like her, you can keep her.” 

Kylo laughed. “Thank you, Alia. I think I will.” 

Facing the Knights, he turned sober. “Rey and I had a visitor from an interesting Force Ghost.” 

Severin laughed. “Luke trying to kill you from beyond the grave?” 

“No, although almost as unexpected. My grandfather.” 

Paladin stopped in mid-pace. “Darth Vader was here?” 

“No, Anakin Skywalker was here. Cassa, how quickly can you confirm a blood test in the lab?” 

“Well, it depends on what it might be. May I have a clue?” 

“Not yet, we can’t go into all the details right now, but Anakin left us with a lot of information, not the least of which Phasma and her minions intend to try their coup tomorrow before we reach Coruscant. It’s time to put our purge into action, which is another reason for bringing Alia here with Rey. Cassa can protect them both. Get our agents in place, the word is given. Tonight we fight for the fleet, but if we can take out Phasma and Mitaka, the losses will be minimal.” 

Marcus and Kiva left to join their troops, and Cassa took Alia back to Rey’s safe room to sleep. Paladin began relaying coded instructions, listening with one ear to Severin and Kylo’s conversation. 

“What else did Anakin tell you.” 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

“Ky, I’m the security expert. Tell me, so I know what’s going on.” 

“My mother is ill. She’s already on Coruscant, but she looks terrible. She might be dying.” 

“Oh shit. Are you okay?” 

“I need to go kill a few traitors, then I’ll feel fine.” 

“What’s wrong with Rey?” 

“I’m not sure. There’s a cloud over her feelings I can’t seem to pierce through. That’s why I want Cassa to stay here with her and Alia. She seems to like Cassa and might let her run a few non-invasive procedures.” 

Paladin joined them. 

“All right boys, it’s show time.”


	15. Fifteen

Mitaka was easy to find and easier to overcome. 

Kylo and Paladin headed for the bridge, where they knew Mitaka was currently the officer on duty. When he saw the Supreme Leader and the General headed for him with laser precision, Mitaka attempted to run and lock himself in the forward conference room. Paladin opened the door with the Force, and needed only to point his saber and the man fell simpering to the durasteel decking. 

“Mercy Lord Paladin, mercy. It was all Phasma, to avenge Hux. She swears Kylo Ren had the general poisoned, and she means to kill the scavenger for revenge. She’s heading for the Imperial wing because she’s knows that the girl will be alone.” 

Kylo twirled quickly and ran for his quarters, as Paladin radioed Marcus to come hold the bridge. He needed to work his way to engineering, the only other spot still in question. Kiva was under strong crossfire with a group of junior officers, and as he waited for Marcus, he sent in another division of his personal death troopers. Reports from his officers located on other destroyers reported the insurrection was smaller than anticipated, with many surrendering in exchange for their lives. 

Paladin paced as he waited, and read the emotions of the officers in the room. Only one was part of Phasma’s rebellion, and when he’d reached for his blaster, Paladin used the move as reason to swiftly decapitate him and two others whose thoughts betrayed them. By the time Marcus arrived, the bridge was firmly in control and droids removing the carnage. 

“Pal, fill me in.” 

“Mitaka is in the front conference room, in stasis. You know how to deal with him. I need to finish up the problems in engineering, then meet up with Kylo to execute Phasma. Don’t hesitate to call if there is a problem, and there better not be any problems.” 

Marcus entered the conference room, waving his hand to slam Mitaka against the far wall. 

“Why is Phasma rebelling, and who else is involved? How high does this go?” 

“No higher than Phasma and I. None of the generals on the council would commit. Said it was time to let go of the past. They didn’t care if the scavenger killed Snoke or Kylo Ren himself. They want to forget Hux and move forward under Lord Paladin. Phasma refused to let it go. She intends to kill Lady Solo.” 

Marcus pulled the man up to him with the Force and slammed him against the opposite wall. “She’s not alone, not now. Cassa Ren is with her, along with the Supreme Leader and Severin Ren.” 

“Phasma’s mad with grief. She loved the general, would do anything to avenge his murder.” 

He shoved the idiot toward the floor, amused at the babbling sounds coming from the officer. 

This was going to be fun. 

*** 

Kylo raced back toward his quarters, contacting Cassa as he ran. 

“Phasma is headed to you, with revenge on her mind. She wants to hurt Rey.” 

The raven-haired Knight laughed in his ear. 

“Let her try. Your little Jedi might have only one leg right now, but she’s feisty. We’ve got to build her saber when this is done.” 

“I know. It’s part of the honeymoon plans. Don’t tell her.” 

“You got it boss. You almost here.” 

“Just coming around the corner.” 

As he entered the hallway, he spotted Phasma ahead of him, nearly to his door. 

“Phasma, stop! Your revolution has failed. Surrender now and I’ll consider sparing your life.” 

“Like you spared General Hux? How dare you presume to take over when Armitage was infinitely more qualified than you.” 

He thrust out his hand, choking her, knocking her helmet back, exposing the scarred and burned skin from her encounter with FN-2187 while he’d been in the throne room with Rey. The fear he’d once seen in Hux’s pale eyes he could also see in hers and Kylo decided to treat her the way he’d treat her idol. 

“I see the same fear in your eyes I saw in Hux’s on a regular basis whenever Snoke had me teach him his place. Snoke considered him a tool to be used and discarded. You should be glad I gave him a chance before pronouncing sentence. I notice none of the council backed you in this rebellion.” 

She reached for her rifle, and he lit his saber. 

“I give you a choice, a broken neck or a saber to the heart. It doesn’t matter one way or the other to me.” 

When she attempted to raise her arm, he snapped her neck, then ran his saber through her for good measure just to quell the fury in his heart. She’d dared to threaten Rey, and that couldn’t be tolerated. 

Phasma’s body collapsed in a heap as Rey contacted him through the Bond. 

“Ben! Please tell me that thump wasn’t you.” 

“It wasn’t me. It was Phasma. Rey, I have to go. I have to help Paladin in engineering. Is Alia all right? Are you all right?” 

“We’re fine. I feel useless and frustrated, but otherwise all right. Alia is almost asleep in bed with me. Cassa is in the foyer watching both entrances.” 

“Good. You stay in bed with Alia. She needs your steady presence. The rest of us tend to flit in and out of her day. I’m hoping she’ll find a mother figure in you.” 

“Me? Why me?” 

“Because you’re an orphan too. None of the rest of us understand what that feels like, especially at such a young age. You can show her that there’s still life to be lived.” 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” 

“I love you, Rey. Is that how you want our marriage certificate to read?” 

“No, I understand why it has to say Kylo Ren, but I want to be clear that when I say our wedding vows, I’m talking to Ben and Kylo. I’m marrying both sides of you, Light and Dark.” 

He smiled as he met up with Paladin’s troopers just outside engineering. 

“Good, because I’m marrying all you of you too, Rey. Even your awful period cramps, which I have to say over the past six months have been a delightful addition to my schedule.” 

He sensed her giggles. “That explains the weird urge to scratch my belly when I get up in the morning.” 

Ben snorted. “I do not scratch when I get up.” 

“Oh yes you do. It’s very, what’s the word, oh, it’s very sexy.” 

He laughed out loud, and Paladin glanced over at him with an odd look. He tried to settle his face into his usual passive expressive, but the best he could manage was a frown. A mental image of her imitating him almost brought another laugh, but they’d found the rebellious officers. Igniting his saber, he threw himself into battle and soon things were well under control. All over the fleet he received word of the success of Paladin’s counter-measures, and both Kylo and Paladin were being applauded by the council for successfully ridding the fleet of all those not loyal to the new regime. 

Once he was certain everything was secure, he headed for his quarters. Severin met him at the hallway. Phasma’s body was gone, and the cleaning droids were already hard to work ridding the carpet and walls of the evidence of her death. 

“Congratulations, Supreme Leader on a successful evening. Care for a drink, or are you ready to call it a day?” 

“Some other time. Are you going to take Alia home?” 

Sev nodded. “Cassa already asked for my help. She’s needs to go out to help the regular med staff. None of us are injured. Mitaka is in a cell, singing about everything he’s ever heard or done since he joined the First Order. Phasma was spaced. This time tomorrow we will be in orbit over Coruscant. You ready for this?” 

“More than I thought I would be. But right now, I want to be home with my wife.” 

They entered his quarters, where Cassa met them. 

“Everyone all right?” 

“We’re fine. What about Alia and Rey?” 

“Alia had a nightmare, but who could blame her after tonight’s adventures. Rey took her into your room, Kylo. I think they’re both asleep but I’ve been on watch.” 

The three went to his bedroom where a strange sight awaited them. 

Alia and Rey had taken the blankets and made a nest into which they were curled, hiding from the rest of the room. Kylo reached out carefully through the Bond to let Rey know he was there. The last thing he needed was another scar from his bride. 

“Rey, are you awake?” 

“Yes, just keeping an eye on Alia’s dreams. She was having nightmares, but I tried to help her work them through.” 

“Sev is here to take her home. Cassa has to go help the med-staff.” 

She quietly roused out of the nest, letting Severin pull Alia out and into his arms. Kylo went to escort them to Sev’s, then he locked down their rooms and returned to Rey. 

He stood at the door, watching her straighten up the covers on their bed. She wore a one of his black t-shirts, which hung almost to her knees. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned just as he reached for her. 

The Bond was anxious for them to reconnect, reaffirm their love for each other, and when he was finally stripped and in bed beside her, the peace he found lying in her arms almost surpassed the joy of defeating the last of the Hux regime. Now he and Rey could truly begin their reign. 

His lips slid down her jaw to the base of her neck, sucking small bruises as he worked his way down her skin, pausing briefly at each nipple before working lower to the sweet cleft between her legs. Sucking her clit into his teeth he chuckled to himself as she moaned and grabbed his hair, silently begging him to fill her and stop teasing. But this was a night to celebrate being young and alive, and Kylo had no intentions of letting Rey sleep anytime soon. 

As he suckled her clit, his fingers stretched her, gently, to prepare her for his girth. Kylo’s blood was up, and he couldn’t guarantee this would be the gentle love making he’d provided previously. He needed more, no longer content to simply love her. Now, especially now, he needed to claim her, rejoice in her, celebrate the victory as warriors have done since war began. 

He felt the trembling in her body as she let the sensations wash over her, along with his need, and the moan that burst from her was throaty and lustful. Her hips jerked against him and moisture flooded him as she rose to the crest and soared. While she plateaued, he removed his hand to move himself into her snug, moist depth and instinct took over. 

Even after his preparations it took several minutes to work himself into her, and his patience was nearing its end when she stroked his cheek, forcing him to look up at her eyes instead of at the place where their bodies joined. 

“I was afraid you would get hurt and I wouldn’t be there to help you.” 

The admission cost her a lot, he could tell, so he voiced his need as well as he could. Neither side of him was very good at voicing his wants. 

“I need you, Rey. Need to claim you tonight. She was coming to kill you, and that can never happen. Never. If anyone is going to kill you, it would be me. You’re mine, and I’m yours, and only we decide what happens between us. Always we are a team, and if we fight, it will always be resolved. Never will we belittle or scream at each other in front of our children, or anyone for that matter. And we will never send our children away, no matter what.” 

Her eyes were filled with tears, and her smile warmed his depth. The Bond exploded with their love for each other and when he began to thrust into her, she nodded at his unexpressed need and spoke urgently. 

“Fuck me, Ben. I need to claim you too.” 

Groaning he dropped his restraints and as he gave himself over to the passions that the Dark side fed and sustained, he felt her Darkness spring forward and wrap itself around his, recognizing his mastery of her, of her dark passions as well as her brilliant light, and his own Light roused in response until they were encircled in a cocoon of both energies pulsing and vibrating to its own rhythm. 

“Mine,” Ben panted through the Bond. 

“Yours,” Rey agreed. 

The Force took the energies and swirled them together, equal part of Light and Dark to each and when Balance was achieved, as they came together in body and spirit, the energies divided themselves and reoriented on them both, and as they floated down from the hormonal blast energies seeped into their trembling bodies. Equal parts of them both, balanced. 

He collapsed beside her on the bed, both covered in sweat. Reaching out he wiped back her hair and smiled at the wonder in her eyes. 

“What was that?” 

“Other than amazingly wonderful sex, I have no idea. But I feel strange, different. What about you?” 

“I feel heavier, not sure how to explain it other than that.” 

“I do feel lighter. But if our energies are truly balanced at last wouldn’t that be what we’d feel? You darker, me lighter?” 

She shrugged. "I don't know but what ever that was, can you please do that to me forever?"

"Of course. Now, you get a few minutes of rest, then I'm going to want you again. This time, you can be on top."

Pulling her close, he sighed. Tomorrow they would arrive at Coruscant and their life together would truly begin. Tonight however, he was going to take her again and again, and the Bond hummed inside him in agreement.


	16. Sixteen

Leia sat on the main reviewing stand, just to the right of the two central chairs, which she assumed were for Ben and Rey. She corrected herself, for Kylo Ren and Rey Solo. She smiled at Rey using Han’s last name, the name Ben rejected but would now hear every day. Again, she hoped to hear from her son an explanation that made sense of what happened on the bridge that day in Star Killer. The shuttle would be landing any moment and she found herself eager to see if she would recognize the man her son had become. Finn and Rose were somewhere in the crowds, preferring to watch from a distance, unable to fully accept that Rey was where she wanted to be. Later they would collect Poe Dameron and escort him to their ship before taking the wayward pilot off planet and back to the Resistance base. Leia was staying through the wedding and the negotiations, Chewy as her body guard. 

For once, it wasn’t raining, and the sleek black shuttle burst through the cloud cover and glided like a dangerous predator to the pad where full military escort awaited the Supreme Leader, his wife, and General Paladin Ren, the replacement for Armitage Hux. According the Finn’s information from secret meetings with troopers he knew from his days in the First Order, there was a favorable attitude among all the troopers and officers toward both Kylo and Paladin Ren. 

Kylo had opened the trooper registries, so that storm troopers could learn their planets of origin and any family information the First Order kept. The pay and time off schedules were improved, and there was even talk of allowing all troopers to wear standard uniforms when off duty. Finn had been amazed at the new attitudes and hadn’t been able to find one person ready to leave and join the Resistance. 

As for Paladin Ren, anyone was an improvement over Hux. She’d always wondered what Snoke saw in the red-haired menace, but who was she to judge? After all, she was cursed with Dameron, and after this latest stunt she was ready to clip his wings and send him back to Hoth or some otherwise miserable backwater Resistance base. Grabbing Rey in front of Ben, had been the stupidest move the pilot could have made, and he was lucky to still have his hand attached to the rest of his body. Her son had always been a bit selfish and unwilling to share what he considered his property. 

The ramp extended from the shuttle, the door slid open and there stood her son. No more mask, no heavy black cowl, only a black cloak, trimmed in deep purple which matched exactly the cloak worn by the petite female at his side. Rey wore a modified version of Ben’s outfit, deep black and form-fitted to her lithe body. Slits up both legs to the thigh showed off tall boots and her well-shaped legs. 

Leia smiled as Kylo turned and looked down at Rey, reaching out his hand for her to grasp. Only a few people there knew the significance of that movement, and when Rey smiled up at him and slid her gloved hand into his, Leia sighed in happiness as the two moved as one unit down the ramp to the red carpet, where the governor and base commander awaited them. Though Ben’s legs were quite long, he tempered his stride to stay by Rey’s side, and she continually glance up at him for reassurance. 

Cameras flashed in all directions as the press recorded this historic moment of the soon-to-be-crowned new Emperor and Empress arriving at the traditional seat of government, though Ben hadn’t said they would stay on Coruscant after the wedding and coronation. He was keeping his agenda close for the time being, but tomorrow would be the opening of the negotiations, when he would be expected to lay out his agenda to the entire galaxy. She cringed to think what he would say. He’d grown up to abhor the Republic and the Empire and almost all major forms of democratic government. Leia couldn’t help be wonder what he would cobble together from the many forms of order he’d observed. 

When they reached the reviewing stand, Ben swept Rey into his arms and carried her up the steps. It was then Leia noticed the cast on the girl’s right ankle, and she recalled the conversation she’d had with Finn about Rey injuring herself. He set Rey down and she immediately headed straight for Leia. 

“General Organa, I’m so glad to see you.” 

“Please Rey, I’m Leia now, and always. Promise me?” 

“All right, then. Thank you so much for being here. We’ve scheduled some private time with you later, after this parade and luncheon. Severin Ren will come escort you to our rooms after you’ve had a chance to rest.” 

Lowering her voice, Leia couldn’t help but smile as she asked. “Our rooms? Then you and my son are already married? I thought the wedding was in three days.” 

“The ceremony here is for the public, a nice start to our reign. But we’ve been married in our hearts since that day in the throne room. It took getting past our egos to realize we belong to each other.” 

“I’m very happy you’re now my daughter, Rey. Is everything okay between you two?” 

“Our energies have balanced out, and the Force is at peace. We love each other, and are ready to start healing the galaxy. We want to fulfill Anakin’s wish to rule wisely, not with the Dark side.” 

“Good. Will he be there this afternoon or will it just be us?” 

Rey smiled. “He’ll be there, but whether or not he’ll actually speak is under debate. He’s very hurt still, about being sent to Luke, about Luke trying to kill him, about feeling abandoned as a child. We’re discussing the best way for him to handle all these emotions.” 

“Will you tell him I’m sorry, for everything? I know it’s too little, too late, but if I had it to do over, I would make different choices.” 

“I know. We’ll talk more later.” 

Leia looked carefully at her son. No longer a baby that was for sure. The last time she had been this close to Ben, he’d been eighteen. Just before the debacle with Luke, still all arms and lanky. Now he was a man, a man in love, and her heart ached for him to come to her as when he was small and would confide his secrets to her. Rey would share those secrets, share his pillow talk as she and Han had once done in the early years, before Ben’s ear could hear every whisper, every scream. 

She resolved to do whatever he required to be in their lives. 

*** 

Kylo felt his mother’s eyes on him like lasers, and it was only years of self-control that prevented him to confronting her there on the podium. Rey had volunteered to take the brunt of his displeasure, as she was the one who wanted Leia involved in their wedding. But it didn’t mean he had to like it. The woman never failed to make him feel like a child. 

Realizing he was brooding again, he took Rey’s hand and pulled her onto his lap. 

“Ren,” she whispered, using his public name in case any sniffers were listening, “what will people think? I can’t sit in your lap every time you feel uncomfortable. I’ll never get any time to myself.” 

He recognized her poking fun, and perked up enough to play along. “But I need you to distract me from these boring reviews. Snoke loved watching people bow to him, but I’m finding it a colossal waste of time. I’d much rather be back in bed with you, continuing our celebration from this morning.” 

She’d had to beg him to let her sleep, complaining it was hard enough wearing a dress, but if he insisted on fucking her that hard, she might not be able to walk at all. While she’d zonked out, he’d simply held her, watching her face as she slept, marveling at the quiet strength in her small frame. Even now, he was amazed at how alert she was considering she’d only had a few hours’ sleep. He was running on adrenaline and nerves. 

But gods, how he loved being inside her, the deep connection of the Bond intensified, making every emotion reverb through both their bodies. Sex had never had this depth before and it thrilled him to the core. The down side of course, was that he could also feel the overwhelming fog that had been shadowing her thoughts for the past few days, making both of them mildly nauseous and quiet. 

It was during lunch he first noticed something was wrong. Rey ate very little, and her leg bounced up and down under the table under he laid a hand on it to make her stop before the table jumped over. Her eyes searched endlessly around the room and he finally figured out she was looking for a way out. Through the Bond he managed to figure out that she was getting overwhelmed with the sheer numbers of people. She needed some space, soon, or her anxiety might lash out. 

He motioned for Severin Ren. 

“Rey and I need a break. Do you have someone who can escort us to our rooms?” 

“I’ll take you. This place is a fucking maze.” 

The Headquarters of the First Order was a portion of the old Imperial Palace that had been remodeled as a combination royal residence and general offices for the government. Down the main corridor to a private lift that was guarded by Paladin’s Death Troopers, they rose to the penthouse residence, some one hundred floors above the main level. The lift was noiseless, and Severin took the opportunity to fill them in on upcoming events. 

“Leia will be at your receiving room in two hours, you have that time to rest. After Leia, Rey has a final dress fitting for the wedding dress. You, Kylo, will meet your new staff while she is doing the fitting. Your suit fitting will be during this time as well. Dinner is formal, your clothes will be in your dressing rooms. I told the household staff one bedroom but they insisted on separate dressing rooms. Your private codes will lock the bedroom against droids or servants, but I can override anyone. Even you.” 

“Where are the rest?” 

“Cassa and Alia are in the ladies’ quarters with the nursery. Until you guys need it for a baby, it’s easiest for taking care of Ally. Marcus and Kiva are off to the right and Pal and I are to the left.” 

“Where is my mother’s room?” 

“Down two floors, along with FN and his wife. Dameron is still onboard ‘Finalizer’ and will stay off the planet at all times.” 

“Thank you, Severin.” 

“This is the easy stuff. Let’s save the platitudes for once the negotiations are successful.” 

Once inside the royal suite, he removed the fake smile from his face and pulled Rey close. 

“What is wrong with you? All day I’ve felt you hiding something, and I thought it was my mother bringing the traitor here, but no, there’s something else. What is it?” 

As Rey opened her mouth to speak, he noticed a blue glow out of the corner of his eye. 

“Anakin, this really isn’t a good time.” 

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m not Anakin,” a strange male voice intoned. “But I think you both want to hear what I have to say even so.” 

“Who are you?” Rey pulled herself closer to Kylo, her tolerance for new people intruding into her private space just about at its end. 

“Long ago I was known as Qui-Gon Jinn. You may call me Master Jinn for simplicity. Anakin sent me to you both.” 

“Whatever for? Why wouldn’t he come himself?” 

“I believe he is keeping an eye on your mother. Her health is failing, you know this.” 

Kylo nodded. “I do.” 

Rey smacked his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was going to wait until she came and find out what is really wrong. I hate second hand information.” 

“Rey,” Master Jinn chastised, “focus. Who sent me isn’t important, it’s why I’m here that’s the key thing. Do you remember Anakin telling you there were three things Leia was living for?” 

Kylo nodded again. “Yes, and then he only told us two of them.” 

“The third was more complex and not assured of happening when he spoke with you. Now however, the die is cast and the future is clearer. Now we can tell you, Leia is waiting patiently to be a grandmother. She’s lost so much through the years, all she wants now it to bask in the little remaining family she has left. The Force has shown her that she will live long enough to win back into your graces, Ben Solo, and to be grandmother to your first child. The child now growing inside Rey. The fog over her thoughts is the child’s developing Force signature.” 

“That’s impossible,” Kylo retorted. “I have a recently boosted implant.” 

Jinn smiled. “The Force wills it, so it is. This child will be important for many reasons, not the least of which he will be the first Skywalker/Solo born completely balanced in the Force. He will inherit a galaxy at peace for the first time in generations.” 

Rey peeked around Kylo’s arm. “He?” It was the first words she had spoken since finding out she was pregnant. “I’m going to have a boy?” 

“A dark haired, dark eyed little boy who will be free from anyone whispering in the night, or turning away from him in fear of what he can do. The one who completes the cycle.” 

He looked at her and the first thing he noticed was she was shaking. He tried to take her hands in his own, but she pulled away, pulling into herself, fear radiating from her in waves. He tried to get her attention, but she’d shut down, unable to process anything else. The ghost was forgotten as he pulled her into his arms. 

“Rey? Are you all right?” 

“We’re too young to have a baby. I’m too young. I’m scared, Ben. What if something goes wrong? Women die giving birth, and people are already trying to kill me..” 

She was working herself into a frenzy, which wasn’t good for her or the baby. He swiped his hand across her face, gently sending her to sleep so he could carry her to their bed. Jinn followed along behind them. 

“She’ll be fine.” 

“I know,” Ben snapped. “No thanks to you. Didn’t my Grandfather tell you she’s fragile, a definite flight risk?” 

“Yes, but all Rey has ever asked for was a family to want her. Leia wants her. You want her. She will want this baby, once she knows you’re on board with this. Don’t forget she saw you and Han that day on Star Killer, and even now she dreams of your son and you standing in those exact places. You’re learning to talk with her about important things, don’t ever stop. She won’t read your mind, even if you give her unfettered access. She sees it as a violation of your right to privacy.” 

“I love her, which means I will love this baby. I don’t know how good a father I’ll be, but at least I have several months to prepare. Are you sure she’s okay with this? She’s still so young herself. I feel like a dirty old man. I thought we'd have a few years together before this happened.” 

The ghost chuckled and came over to stand face to face with Kylo. “At least you both know each other’s failures and can work together to be better not just for each other but for the galaxy. Balancing your energies was only the first stage of this Bond. Now comes the harder part. Learning to see things from each other’s point of view. But Leia will be here soon and you need rest as well. Sleep and think of fatherhood. Where did Han Solo fail and where did he succeed? Build from there, and work with her not against her. She’s going to be experiencing a lot of changes right now, and unfortunately she feels very alone.” 

“Thank you, Master Jinn, from both of us. We’re in shock, but I think she’ll feel better when she’s had time to process this. Tell Anakin I said thank you as well. I’m sure he’s excited about this."

“Annoyingly so.” Jinn agreed.


	17. Seventten

Rey’s dreams were troubled. Dreams of Ben and a child who looked like him but with her hazel eyes shifted to Star Killer and Han. By the time she awoke to prepare for Leia’s visit she felt overly tired and her nerves were shot. She tried to pull her walls up against Ben’s continual questions, but everything felt as though she were swimming through oatmeal. She couldn’t breathe, and if not for the demanding schedule Severin had for her, she would have climbed back in bed and cried. 

Taking off her engagement ring, she decided to take a shower and see if that perked her up. At least, if she did start crying, no one would hear her. She even locked the door behind her, wanting something Ben was reluctant to give her, time alone to process everything that had happened since falling on Jakku. Sitting on the floor under the gently pulsing water, she pulled her knees up, locked her arms around them and sobbed. 

It was too much, way too much. All she wanted was Ben, not to rule, not to be surrounded by the Knights of Ren, definitely not to be surrounded by a seemingly endless parade of strangers. A part of her wished for the solitude of the deep desert, in the evening when the sun had set and the wind shifted for the night. She’d felt so free riding her speeder across the dunes, a part of the wilderness. She still felt like that girl, so who was she really? 

Standing, she reluctantly showered and was soon toweled dry and staring at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles forming under her eyes from lack of sleep and illness, and all she wanted to do was crawl into the bed and go back to sleep. She didn’t want to see Leia, didn’t want to be a dress-up doll for Cassa and Kiva, and she certainly didn’t want to talk to Ben. He’d know how unhappy she felt, and would want to talk about it and right now that was the last thing she wanted. 

She reached for her ring, and when her fingers touched the metal, she had another of those strange history lessons, like what happened when she’d touched Anakin’s light saber at Maz’s place on Takodana. Only this time, there was only a woman who seemed to know her. The woman wore a gown similar to the kind Leia favored, and her eyes were familiar, so like Ben’s that it took her breath away. 

“Padme,” she breathed. 

The petite beauty smiled at her name. “And you are Rey. Hello.” 

“How are you here? You weren’t Force sensitive.” 

“I’m a memory, in the ring, but perhaps more due to my relationship with Anakin. Ben reminds me of him, you know? Both tall, lanky, passionate about what they believe. Scarred and tormented. In love with women that are far about them.” She laughed at her words. 

“But he killed you.” 

“No,” she shook her head. “He hurt me, yes. But I died of a broken heart. I couldn’t save him from the Darkness that Palpatine drove into his head. He couldn’t see the self-fulfilling actions he was taking.” 

“Ben is not Anakin.” 

“No, but Snoke told him repeatedly he should be. And now you’re pregnant. Just as I was. Don’t wall yourself off completely from Ben. He’s afraid, as are you. Don’t be unwilling to share with him. I wish I had had a way to show Anakin what I felt. Perhaps his fear would never have manifested and everything would have different.” 

“Were you scared, when you found out about Luke and Leia? I mean, you were married for a while before you got pregnant, right?” 

“Yes, but I was very scared. Then when Anakin started having his nightmares, I tried to remain calm, but it only fed my own fears. Don’t worry Rey, Ben will be a good father because he’ll have you to help him, along with Anakin. I’m sure he’s quite excited to learn he’s going to be a great-grandfather.” 

“I wish there was some way I could let you two see and speak to one another. Maybe Ben knows something, he reads a lot. He has a wall with nothing but real books. I know Anakin misses you quite a bit. He talks about you all the time.” 

“I think Anakin is in love with the memory of me. Does he even remember what I look like? I doubt it. Too many years as Palpatine’s apprentice. But I love him, or the memory of me loves the memory of him. I’m not sure.” 

Padme reached for Rey’s hands. “But you have strength I didn’t, abilities I didn’t. Keep my grandson safe, I beg you. He needs you Rey, more than you really know. Snoke damaged him so badly, mentally and physically. Heal him, make him whole. Give him the family he and you both want and stop overthinking things. If you need room to breathe, he’ll be the first one to clear the room.” 

“But what if it’s him I need room from?” 

“Then tell him. It will hurt the first few times, but gradually he will grow to recognize the signs when you’ve reached your limit. Just don’t sell yourself short Rey. You’re smart and you have a good heart. Use them to guide you as you rule with him.” 

The vision began to fade, and Rey found herself tightly held against Ben, the bathroom door blown apart in his need to reach her. 

“What happened?” she pushed against his chest to look up at him. 

“You went silent from me, and when I came to find out why, you were locked in the bathroom and didn’t respond to me at all. I had to blast the door open and you were standing in front of the mirror cold as ice. Where were you? Why couldn’t I reach you?” 

His panic was reflected in his eyes, and she caressed his cheek with her palm. It took a few moments before his emotions returned to normal, and the pain in his face and eyes retreated. 

“Rey, where were you?” 

“Do you remember that night, on Ahch-to, when I told you what happened the first time I touched Anakin’s light saber?” 

“About the visions? Yes, why?” 

“When I showered, I took off my ring, because it’s a little loose and I didn’t want it to come off. After I dried, I reached out to put it on again, and had another vision. Only this was different. I saw your grandmother.” 

“Padme?” 

“Yes. She’s a memory attached to the ring. At least, that’s what she said.” 

“She talked to you?” 

“Yes, she wanted to tell me, something.” Rey decided at the last moment to lie. She wasn’t ready to go through this with him. Some instinct told her it would end in a fight, and she was too depressed to fight. 

“Something?” His damn eyebrow was up again. He knew she was lying, but she didn’t care. 

“Don’t I need to get dressed? Your mother will be here soon.” 

He let her go, and she walked into the bedroom to pull on a pair of leggings, and a long tunic. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she dressed, a thousand questions beating against her walls, but she refused to let him in, not yet. 

“Rey, I know you’re upset. I can feel it rolling off you like thunder. Please, honey. Don’t shut me out. This is happening to both of us, and we need to talk about it.” 

She looked up at him, trying hard to keep her face expressionless, knowing if she showed her true emotions he’d want to dig in deeper. 

“Maybe later. We have a lot on our plates for the next few hours.” 

As she turned to walk out, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her roughly over to stand in front of him. 

“You’re hiding things from me, and I’m not happy, Rey. We cannot go face my mother fighting. She will know in a heartbeat something’s wrong.” 

“I’m not ready to talk about this. Please Ben. I’m falling apart inside, and I need you to find me a place to land, not pile more on me. Not right now.” The tears filling her eyes were traitorous enough to dare to slide down her cheeks without her permission and she was getting mad. “And don’t you dare push me on this, Ben. Not right now.” 

Much to her surprise, he let her go. 

“All right. I’ll play along for now, but we will talk about this as soon as my mother leaves. I don’t care if we miss the entire rest of the schedule, we will work this out. 

The nausea in her stomach did a flip, and she wasn’t sure if it was the baby, or her nerves. 

*** 

He was livid. Livid and calm, which for Kylo Ren was a dangerous combination. 

She had shut him out, which was one strike. Then she’d tried to lie to him, which was the second strike and she wouldn’t talk about what was wrong, which was strike three. So, he would play nice as she wanted while his mother was there, but as soon as Leia left all bets were off. He’d get to the bottom of this or she would be very, very sorry. 

They were already in the receiving room when his mother arrived. Leia wore one of the gowns she loved, and her hair was braided as always. Even her perfume reminded him of childhood. The knot of irritation in his shoulders tightened. 

Rey ran over and threw her arms around his mother, who was using a cane. Why was she using a cane? 

“Leia, I’ve missed you so much. How are you feeling?” 

“My age unfortunately, Rey. But what about you? Finn said you broke your ankle?” 

“I was on Jakku looking for some information when the ground gave way and I fell a long way. I shouldn’t have tried it alone, but didn’t realize the ship was on top of a sinking hole. But I’m almost healed. They made a special boot for me to wear to the wedding so I don’t have to use the crutches.” 

“Is that how Ben found you?” 

He stopped his pacing in the background. He felt Rey settling down in the familiar relationship with Leia and it irked him. She shouldn’t be so calm. How was she compartmentalizing her emotions so well? He could feel her pain, her anger, her happiness, her nausea, all competing for slices of her time and still her expression was neutral, never betraying the complex, warring, emotional stew her body was currently enduring. 

Leia listened to Rey explain how they found each other again and their reunion on Endor. Well, at least some of their time. She was very adroit at leaving out key parts of the story, which he was certain his mother was filling in with her own narrative. Rey stumbled through Phasma’s rebellion and Leia raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was time to change the topic. 

“You’re going to be a grandmother.” 

Yep. That did it. 

“Ben! We said we’d talk about this later.” Rey stood up and ran from the room, tears streaming down her face, leaving him alone. With her. 

His mother. 

“Well, that was interesting.” Her face was neutral, but her eyes betrayed her happiness. In them he could see a million questions. His mother’s eyes. How many times had Snoke berated him for having her expressive eyes? Why he’d worn the helmet for so many years. 

“We just found out and she’s not talking to me about this.” 

He really hadn’t intended to talk to her about this, but the words burst from him before he could stop them. “How can she not talk to me? Doesn’t she realize this is happening to both of us? Doesn’t she realize this wasn’t what I had planned either? We’re supposed to tour the Core planets for the next six or seven weeks. How are we supposed to do that if she won’t open up and share this with me?” 

His mother took a deep breath and sat down. “Well, the first question would be, if this wasn’t in the plans, then why is Rey pregnant?” 

“The Force apparently has decided this was a good time to impose its will on the Skywalker family again.” 

“Oh son, I’m sorry. Does she know this wasn’t your doing?” 

“She knows, but whether or not she believes is another thing.” 

“Well, may I go talk to her, see if I can get her to come back out here so we can discuss this as a family?” 

Her expression was so sincere, and he felt so frustrated, he grabbed at the straw she offered. “Please? I need her to talk to me, tell me how she feels about this. I’m petrified, I can only imagine what she’s thinking and they are not happy thoughts.” 

He escorted her to the bedroom where Rey had locked herself inside. She let his mother through the door, and the glimpse he caught of her face struck him in two. Rey was in misery, and now he knew why he couldn’t reach her through the Bond. She raised her walls to keep her misery inside, increasing her own discomfort exponentially. He began to realize things needed to adjust to her, not the other way around. While Rey was more than capable of carrying tremendous physical pain, this emotional torment was tearing her into pieces. The schedule needed reworked, and while his mother soothed Rey as best she could, he sent a message to Paladin and Severin regarding changes to the day. 

It took thirty minutes for Leia to convince Rey to come out of the bedroom and talk with him. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms, away from Leia, protect her from everyone. Instead he stood by the windows, watching the sky outside, pretending to not care she’d returned when inside he was cheering. 

“Rey, please talk to me,” he pleaded as soon as she looked in his direction. “I’m going crazy in the silence.” 

Tears rolled quietly down her soft cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to brush them away, sooth her boiling emotions, but when he moved to touch her, she flinched. Moving to stand by the couch, she seemed lost and very far away. His anger sat back and observed her misery and decided it wasn’t worth the battle she seemed prepared to fight. For some reason she was afraid of his response and he couldn’t imagine what he’d done that made her fear him so badly. 

“Rey,” he relaxed his body, the tone of his voice dropping an octave to help soothe her nerves. “Please honey. No matter what you have to say, just say it. Nothing could hurt as bad as watching you fall apart and not be allowed to help you.” 

She looked at him and the walls dropped. He staggered slightly from the weight of her fears. 

Abandonment. 

Failure. 

Resentment. 

Death. 

And running underneath everything the vague fog that was their son, developing in the emotional stew that was her current state of mind. For his sake, as well as hers, Kylo needed to pull back and let Ben settle her down. 

“Honey, I love you. This was not what either of us asked for, but now it’s here, and I don’t have the right to tell you what to do. This is a partnership, not a dictatorship. Tell me what you need.” 

Her eyes were large with the overwhelming thoughts in her head and she grabbed his hands like a lifeline. 

“I don’t want all this.” 

He frowned. “Which part, honey? It’s a little late to say you don’t want to marry me.” 

“No, I want to marry you, it’s all this ceremony and all these people buzzing around me. It’s too much. I can’t breathe, I can’t think, I just want to feel the rain on my face and forget about all this. Except you. You are the only part of this circus I want. The rest I’m only tolerating for you.” 

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. “I asked you what you wanted, and you took my hand. We’re getting married. Hell Rey, we’re having a baby. What part am I supposed to stop?” 

“I don’t know. I just need, space.” 

Leia cleared her throat at last, and they both turned to look at her. 

“If I might make a suggestion?” 

“Please?” Rey’s voice was tiny and unsure. 

“Rey, you’re stressed because this is all unfamiliar and there are too many people, also you think you’re much too young for motherhood; is that correct?” 

“Yes,” the relief in her voice made it sound stronger. 

“Ben, what do you want from Rey, knowing that she’s finding this whole situation overwhelming?” 

“I want her to tell me she’s overwhelmed and what she needs to deal with that feeling. We promised each other we would never be alone, and yet here we are, never closer physically yet moving farther apart by the moment. How do we bridge this divide?” 

“Well, other than the opening of the negotiation meetings, what’s to stop you from just getting married and leaving? Why does it have to be a large, galaxy wide event? Why can’t it be small and intimate and televised later when you two have left the planet?” 

He saw a sliver of relief in Rey’s eyes and grabbed hold of hope. 

“Let me call in the director of security and rearrange our schedules. We can marry this evening in the private gardens, then leave immediately after the opening session tomorrow. It gives us three extra days alone before reaching Chandrila. A real honeymoon before the work starts anew.” 

Leia sat down carefully, pulling Rey to her side as she did. Once again his mouth opened of its open free will and asked questions he didn’t want voiced. 

“Why do you need a cane?” 

She looked up at him. “When the bridge of the ‘Raddus’ was destroyed by your men, I was spaced. The Force brought me back to the ship, but the damage has taken its toll. No amount of bacta can restore what I expended, but I’d do it all again to be able to stand here and have a real conversation with you.” 

“I didn’t fire. I couldn’t. I’d already met Rey, she’d wounded me and everything was a giant mess. I knew you were there and I couldn’t fire. But they were there, and I knew they would do what I couldn’t. So I pushed forward, wanting to crash and burn only to be called back by Hux. That was a very complex time for me.” 

“I can imagine. When I awoke from my coma, Commander Dameron was an idiot and Rey had sent herself to you in an escape pod. I was more than a little curious as to what was happening between the two of you.” 

Leia grabbed his hand, pulled him down. He knelt on one knee, looking at Rey’s slowly calming expression as his mother told him the truth for the first time since he could remember. 

“When she spent two days on the ‘Falcon’ weeping whenever no one was looking, then I knew she was in love with you. Even after her strong, sometimes vicious denials, I sensed you in her, saw your mannerisms in her, and I knew she had a special connection. While I am very happy that you have found each other, now you have a lot more to learn about working and living together.” 

“I know we do. But she has to be willing to talk with me, too.” 

Rey took his other hand, pulling herself onto the floor and into his arms. Her arms around his neck felt amazing and his arms snaked around her waist, then he ran one hand through her hair, holding her head close to her heart. For the longest moment they simply exchanged energy through the Bond, helping balance out her fears and smooth the nausea. 

“Mother,” the word felt odd in his mouth after all these years, “when did you know I was Force sensitive? Did I attempt to connect with you while still unborn?” He couldn’t use the word womb and mother in the same sentence, he just couldn’t. Some things would never alter. 

“I think I always knew you were sensitive, but I first noticed your signature as a separate entity around two months or so.” 

He smiled at Rey. “Three or four more weeks of the fog. We can handle that, right?” 

“I can if you can. Are we going to do this? Get married tonight?” 

“As soon as Severin and Paladin can arrange things. Once Cassa and Kiva arrive with your dress, I’ll find my suit and we’ll marry at sunset. If you still want me.” 

Rey smiled and kissed his cheek. “Always.” 

The moment was broken by the door chiming the arrival of Paladin, Severin, and Kiva Ren. The three stopped short at the sight of Leia in Kylo’s usual chair, with Kylo and Rey on the floor at Leia’s feet. 

Severin broke the uneasy calm. 

“Well, this looks like one of my favorite nightmares, but obviously Kylo and Rey need some assistance. Hello, mother of the groom. My name is Severin and I’ll be your director of security for this soiree. What are we doing, when, and where? 

“We’re throwing a wedding, just a few days early. What would be the odds you bozos know where we can find an officiant?”


	18. Eighteen

As much as he hated to admit it, Severin liked Leia. Their quirks meshed well together and between them the plans for the wedding came together in a matter of minutes. While Kylo and Rey went to work out their differences, he and Leia planned the ceremony and reception while Kiva went to round up Cassa and get Alia dressed, as she was to be the flower girl. He’d felt Rey’s panic in the Force, and quickly worked out her fears even as Kylo texted him and Pal both, but that didn’t stop his empathy from bleeding along with the girl. At this point for his own sanity, Sev needed to get Kylo and Rey on an even keel. 

Worse, dreams and memories of Poe Dameron had been intruding upon his rest, and he didn’t know why his empathetic nature was imploring him to visit the pilot again before Leia sent him away. Pal would be furious, but Sev knew if he didn’t go, it would be a nagging point in the back of his head, a question never completely answered. He decided to head up to 'Finalizer’ and settle this while there was a lull in the action. The sooner Dameron was off the radar, the sounder everyone would sleep. 

Once he signed into the detention center, he slipped unseen down to the holding cell. Poe was on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Ready to rejoin your Resistance scum?” 

Dameron turned his head, “Why are you here? I thought everyone was on the ground preparing for the ceremonies?” 

“Why did you try to take Rey? What do you have against Kylo?” 

“Where do I start? The way he treated Leia, murdering Han, injuring Finn, kidnapping Rey, stealing thoughts from my mind, killing an entire village because he could? Why shouldn’t I hate him?” 

“How many people have you killed Poe? Do you want to know how many friends I had on Star Killer? War means loss, you of all people should know that.” 

“Who did Alethea fall in love with?” 

“No way, it’s much more fun to watch the torment as you wonder who she loved more than you. It feels good to see you in this position for a change.” 

“Did she ever speak of me?” 

“Not once we left the temple. Snoke kept us busy with our training for many years, and the two of them seemed to just click. It was perfect and she was so happy, until you killed them. Now I have to soothe Paladin’s nightmares along with my own. But you’re being sent back to the Resistance, you leave tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know, Rey and Kylo are marrying this evening. Leia is walking Rey down the aisle. If I ever see you again, I may very well kill you. I just though it fair to tell you that.” 

“Luca, I’m sorry for everything I did that hurt you. It wasn’t done on purpose. I was young and thought I wanted to be with her forever. Then the Force business made it feel weird, and then she left. Never even told me good-bye, just like you. I’m glad you’re happy and I’m glad you have Jas. Take care of Rey, watch over her. She’s a sweet kid who doesn’t understand that Kylo is using her. Keep her safe, please.” 

“That’s my job, as director of security.” 

“What is Jas?” 

He sighed heavily. “General Paladin Ren is chief of the Emperor’s Armed Forces and Fleets.” 

“What?” 

“He took Hux’s place when the ginger menace was poisoned by his own people while at a banquet on Arkanis.” 

“Watch over General Organa too. She isn’t well.” 

“So she told me. Considering everything that she’s been through, Leia seems to be in good health, and Kylo has ordered the medical staff to do whatever can be done for her. She’s very happy to be with her only surviving family, and very ready to play the role of mother of the groom as well as that of grandmother.” 

“Grandmother?!” 

“Oh, that’s right. Only the inner circle knows that right now. Rey and Kylo are already expecting their first child. Leia is over the moon and can’t wait to start showering the little prince with her attention.” 

The devastation of Dameron’s face was worth the trip all the way up from planet-side to confront him with the truth. 

*** 

Ben took Rey to the private patio off their bedroom, overlooking the city outside. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She was calmer, willing to discuss their situation and he wanted to proceed carefully. As they sat in the quiet, he debated the best place to start. 

“Rey, tell me what’s on your heart?” 

“This is all happening so fast. It’s only been a little more than a month since I fell on Jakku and now look at us. I don’t feel ready for this.” 

“I don’t feel completely ready either. But we can learn together. We need to start your training, and we need to start with meditation. While I don’t think the Jedi had all the answers, meditation is a good place for us to begin as we can use our connection to facilitate deeper studies.” 

“Can we stop and take things one at a time?” 

“Of course. Which one do you want to start with, the fact you’re hiding information from me or the fact you lied about it?” 

“Don’t be snide. I’m trying to open up.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I was already overwhelmed with everything before I saw your grandmother. I’m really not used to people around me all the time, and I need you to realize that when I’m overwhelmed, I pull inward. I tried to shower, because everything made my skin itch. But Padme, she was so real. You have her eyes, just like Leia.” 

“What did she say that has you so upset?” 

“We talked about what happened with Anakin when she was pregnant with the twins. How he became a different man, a dangerous man, and how she wished she’d been a sensitive so she could have shared her emotions with him the way you and I can. How I need to open up to you and share my fears rather than sit quietly and say everything is all right rather than risk a fight.” 

He studied her face, smiling as she told him the truth as last. Such a little thing, but he could see how she might have thought he’d be upset. It was quite a parallel, and it raised uneasy feelings and memories of Snoke and his obsession with making him into a second Vader. He wondered if Anakin would be willing to talk with him about his emotions and what Palpatine did to him during that time, so he could watch for those traits within himself, but decided against it. He was not his grandfather. 

“What else did Padme have to say?” 

“That I need to take care of you, that Snoke hurt you badly and we need each other. Of course, I already knew that part.” 

“Do you, Rey? Do you really know how much I need you? Do you understand that I would be nothing without you in my life, in my universe?” 

“I’m starting to. You dropped everything this afternoon to help me feel better, when there was a lot that needed to be done.” 

He shook his head. “No, things need to adjust for you, not the other way around. You’re my partner, my only equal in this galaxy. We can make the others wait until you feel better. After all, you’re the one having a baby.” 

He watched the fear return. He laid his hand upon her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. 

“Hey, Rey. It’s okay. Tell me why this frightens you.” 

“On Jakku, pregnancy was a death sentence. Most women would opt for sterilization rather than risk childbirth. You couldn’t scavenger if you were pregnant. This goes against everything I ever thought might happen to me in my life.” 

Holding his breath, he murmured, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. This is your decision, Rey. I can’t, I don’t have the right to demand you do anything.” 

The look on her face was one of horror. “How could you even suggest that? You can feel the fog just as clearly as I can. That’s our child, our son’s Force signature. Now that I’ve felt him, I can’t imagine being without, but I can still cry and tell you I’m not ready. My parents sold me. Your parents neglected you and sent you away. What do we know about being parents?” 

The stress drained out of his body like water, and he pulled her close as he could, breathing deep of her natural musk. “We can be better, and that’s the first step. We have to always communicate and if our children are as sensitive as we are, or if they aren’t, we love them and never let them think they aren’t the center of our world.” 

“Ben,” she nuzzled against his neck. “You won’t leave me. will you? I know this isn’t what you wanted.” 

“I didn’t want them right away. But apparently the Force had other plans, as they usually do for the Skywalkers. As for leaving you, I wouldn’t even think of such a thing. Even without the Bond I love you. I’m sorry Rey, but you are stuck with me for eternity.” 

She ran her fingers lightly across the scar on his face, wonder in her eyes. 

“How can you love me after I gave you that? I was so angry that day. So confused.” 

“Because it was the sign I needed to realize Snoke was right and terribly wrong all at the same time. Light did rise to meet the Dark, but not to conquer, not to fight, but to merge and Balance. We were meant to Balance the Force, heal the galaxy, stop the wars. I never thought it was possible to find completeness in another person, until I met you.” 

They sat quietly a while longer before Severin came to tell them it was time to prepare for the wedding. 

“Sorry Ky, but Rey needs to get dressed. Kiva and Cassa are waiting for her.” 

“Where am I going?” 

“You’re coming with Pal and Marcus and I. We have your clothes. Next time you see Rey will be at the altar. One last kiss and we have to go.” 

He stared deeply into her eyes. “I love you, and my grandmother was right. Everything will be fine if we just trust in one another.” 

As he was ready to leave, she threw herself into his arms. Relief flooded his system. It was going to be all right. 

It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet. I've had a hellua week at work and couldn't focus on what I wanted to accomplish, but it's coming along. Of course, I know have edits for my real life book to work on as well, so there might be fewer chapters until next year, but never fear. Kylo/Ben and Rey still have a few hurdles to work through. Thanks you so much for coming along with me on this voyage to a galaxy, far, far away.


	19. Nineteen

She entered the bedroom to find Kiva and Cassa along with a make-up droid and the box containing her wedding dress. A sudden impulse grabbed her. 

“Where is Alia? She needs to be in here with us.” 

“I’ll find her,” Cassa ran to find her charge, who should have been getting dressed as well. 

“All right, Lady Solo,” Kiva bossed, “time to strip and dress. One small intimate wedding coming up.” 

“Who’s going to be in attendance? Platoons of storm troopers?” 

The two women looked at each other and burst into giggles. Rey removed her tunic and was removing her leggings, when Alia arrived, running full bore into her soon to be new aunt. They fell backwards in a heap, and the laughter spread until Rey realized she was about to pee on herself. Pushing herself up, she raced to the fresher, barely making the toilet in time. Washing up, she returned to the bedroom where Kiva had her dress ready to put on. 

The first thing she realized was, it wasn’t white. It was black lace over black silk, cut low across her breasts, with small cap sleeves. The dress was form-fitted to her hips, then fell outward to a small train. As Kiva laced her into the dress, she winked at Alia. 

“How do I look?” 

“Like a bride fit for Uncle Kylo.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Uncle Ky isn’t like the others. Paladin is my true uncle, my mommy’s twin brother, and he’s in charge of discipline. Severin is my uncle because he’s married to Paladin, and he’s in charge of fun. And teaching me how to be a spy. Marcus is my uncle because he was my real daddy’s best friend, and he’s in charge of history. He makes sure I never forget my real parents.” 

“That’s a wonderful group of uncles. What is Kylo is charge of?” 

“The Force. You and he are in charge of the Force.” 

“What about Cassa and Kiva?” 

The two women stopped their work on Rey to hear Alia’s answer. 

“Cassa is my new Momma, and Kiva is my big sister.” 

“Well Alia, thank you for letting me be your aunt. I love you almost as much as I love Kylo.” 

“You don’t like calling him that name, do you?” 

Rey looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself as the beautiful young woman staring back. She stared down at the girl beside her. 

“No, not really. In my mind, Kylo and Ben are two sides of the same person. I prefer Ben, but I’ve learned to work with Kylo as well.” 

“You look beautiful.” 

Rey smiled as the two Knights, both in formal black gowns with black cloaks, their light sabers on their hips joined her in front of the large mirror. “Does anyone in this damn government were anything other than black?” 

“Not for a formal occasion like this. The Master of the Knights of Ren would have our heads if we were out of uniform. It’s bad enough we won’t have our helmets with us. Helps with covert ops to hide our identities.” 

A knock on the door brought Rey back to the present. It was Severin, sent by Kylo to bring her to the throne room. 

It was time to marry her dark prince. 

*** 

“Pal, I think I’m nervous.” 

“Ky, this is not the time to freak out. You’ve already married her in the Force, this is just a few formal words in an archaic language for a religion almost no one believes in anymore. What is there to be nervous about?” 

“Neither of us had families of origin that are worth emulating. We’re in unknown territory, both of us, and it’s frightening.” 

“Hey, you guys have us, and all of us have your backs. We’re going to make the galaxy a better place for everyone. A place where children like Rey can’t be sold into slavery, and abandoned by their parents in unsafe environments. This is the first step to safety and security through better management of the galaxy, remember? It’s time to pull all those ideas out from behind the walls where we hid them from Snoke and put them into action.” 

They entered the throne room, where Severin and Leia had provided some decorations, a semblance of an altar and the rest of the Knights of Ren, along with several members of the Military Council. The governor was there to officiate the event, and as he smoothed his tunic, he glanced around. Everyone seemed to be people that he knew as on their side, except for the few members of the press who’d been issued passes to cover the event. He nodded to himself, not too many people. Rey would be fine. 

And then she was there, at the end of the aisle, standing arm in arm with his mother, wearing a dress that made him want to kill every man looking at her. The mild panic in her expression calmed down when she saw him at the other end, and she smiled that breath-taking sunshine smile that he loved so much. 

Leia had braided Rey’s hair in a small yet fitting line down her back, and as they walked sedately down the aisle, the surer he became that this was the right thing, this was what they were meant to be, husband and wife, partners in everything. By the time she reached his side, they were both grinning ear to ear. 

He had no idea what the words were that the governor used, except for the important part. 

“Do you, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, take this woman as your wife and partner? 

“I do.” 

“Do you, Lady Rey Solo of Jakku, take this man as your husband and partner?” 

“I do.” 

“By the power granted me by the Galactic Council, I pronounce you mated in this life and the one to come. You may kiss your bride.” 

Then she was in his arms, his lips finding hers, his fingers dying to rake through her hair but mindful of their audience. A moment later he heard the governor pronounce to the crowd at large. 

“May I present, their Supreme Highnesses, Lord and Lady Ren Skywalker.” 

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. It was so cute, he almost laughed out loud. Through the Bond, he informed her. 

“I know you have an aversion to the name Kylo and I like the way you call me Ren. It acknowledges both part of me, which is who you said you were marrying.” 

“Thank you. I think I can handle being Lady Skywalker.” 

“I know.” 

The reception was informal, just a small buffet and drinks, along with a wedding cake, with black trim on the icing. He found himself staring at the ring on his hand, running his thumb along the unfamiliar jewelry. His smile seemed it would split his face in two, and each officer who came up and shook their hands all commented on how perfect they appeared to be for each other. But before he was ready, his mother cornered him alone. 

“Ren?” 

“It was Rey’s compromise name. The Skywalker seemed, appropriate.” 

“I’m happy for you both, I truly am.” 

He hesitated for a long moment, before continuing. 

“I know what you want, and I want to give you an answer. One day, I will explain what happened on Star Killer, but not today. I can’t, process everything yet. There’s too much right now. But one day I promise we will go over everything.” 

“That’s all I ask Ren, an explanation. I just want to understand.” 

“We will, I promise. But I have to explain to Rey, first. After all, she was there.” 

His mother shook her head in wonder. “And she married you anyway? That girl truly is steeped in the Light. How in the world do you two find any common ground?” 

He raised an eyebrow, and leaned closer. “I don’t think you really want to know.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Solo men. Think they are so smooth. No wonder she’s smiling.” 

Her hand reached out and touched his sleeve, and he thought he might jump through the ceiling. His mother hadn’t laid a hand on him since he was a teenager, and now it burned with a familiarity he’d forgotten, a mother’s love. He looked down into her enormous eyes. 

“Thank you, for allowing me to be a part of this. We have a very complicated relationship, but I sincerely hope that before I die, we can be friends again.” 

He smiled and laid his hand on top of hers. “We will be, once all this craziness wears off. Rey and I leave tomorrow after the opening for Chandrilla. We would like you to listen to our proposals and prepare your opinions for us while we’re traveling. Rey, and I, are eager to get your opinions of what we’re doing and who we’ve put into place.” 

“Of course. How long will you be away?” 

“The tour is scheduled for six weeks, but that was before. Now we’ll stay gone as long as Rey feels good. Part of the idea behind this trip was to show her different worlds, but if she’s ill I don’t know how excited she’ll be.” 

“Just be patient, son. She’ll have good days and bad ones but she’ll find a rhythm that feels right for her.” 

“One question.” 

“Yes?” 

“Is Dameron gone yet?” 

“Tonight. He should be on-board my shuttle by now headed to some very cold base for a long time of personal reflection. Arguing with Rey was stupid enough, but attempting to lay hands on her was beyond anything I might consider acceptable. I’m sorry, on behalf of the Resistance, for giving that flyboy a droid and a fighter. Obviously, the droid is the brains of the operation.” 

He saw Rey moving toward them, and smiled as she slid her arms around his waist. 

“What are you two whispering about?” 

“Apologizing for Commander Dameron and his idiocy.” 

Rey blanched white. “He is leaving, isn’t he?” 

“Yes, dear. As we speak he and Finn and Rose are headed for a base far from here.” 

Kylo took Rey’s hand. “It’s getting late. We need to leave.” 

“Where are we going?” 

Leia laughed. “That’s my cue to leave. Good night children, see you tomorrow at the opening meetings.” 

Rey looked at him. “What did I say?” 

“Nothing, honey. Now, let’s tell everyone good night. I have plans for you for the rest of the night that don’t involve any of these people.” 

He loved it when she blushed bright red.


	20. Twenty

They returned to their suite, nodding to the two death troopers on duty at the doors. Kylo swept Rey into his arms and carried her into their newest home. She smiled at her husband, reveling in the fact that at last, nothing in the galaxy could tear them apart. 

He carried her straight to the bedroom, and she blushed as his intentions soon made themselves known. Not that she didn’t want him too. After all, it was their wedding night. 

Kylo pulled the pins from her hair, allowing the waves to relax, then slid his hands to the corset ties, undoing the strings and loosening the stays. Rey took her first deep breath in hours and it felt amazing. Kylo continued sliding his hands around to slip under her breasts, freeing them from the cage of the lace corset. Gently he rolled her nipples between his fingers, his breath on her neck sending her need soaring. 

"I've wanted to play with your beautiful tits all night. That dress makes them even more irresistible. There were several junior officers staring at your chest who almost met the business end of my fist." 

"Kylo, that would be rude. I would think you'd be flattered men like my boobs." 

"If they were discrete it would be one thing. I did not need to hear strangers discuss wanting to fuck my wife." 

He began working her dress, figuring how to remove the delicate concoction. 

"I think the dress has to come off over my head. My hips are too broad." 

"I would argue that point, but all right, let me see what we can do." 

In no time she stood before him, dressed only in black lace panties and a garter belt. The black silk stockings on her legs ended in heels, which she’d been balancing upon all night. 

He stared at her as if she were his own personal oasis, his refuge from the nightmare of his regular life. His eyes were dark and dangerous sending shivers down her spine straight to her core. She took her hands and removed the belt from around his waist, throwing it to join his shirt. His uniform pants were a little tricky, but she soon had them sliding down to the floor. His boxers tented out with his erection, and she slid her hand under the band to grasp him gently. 

"Stop," he whispered fiercely, "or I'll lose focus. I can't wait any longer." 

"Kylo," she murmured against his lips. She took his hand, backing them up to the king-sized bed before stopping to pull off her underwear. Pushing herself back onto the bed, she lifted her leg to Kylo's arm. He unhooked the stocking, sliding it slowly down her leg as he ran his lips along the inside of her leg up to her thigh. Then he repeated with the other. She was getting wetter, could feel the want dripping down to her ass as she threw her head back and reveled in his touch. 

Raising her head to see what he was doing, she noticed his eyes were blown wide open with heat. He climbed up the bed between her legs, staring at her until she was ready to explode before he laid a finger on her. Reaching out his hand, he gently brushed his fingers against her slit, chuckling at the quantity of wetness dripping out of her. 

"Somebody must want me, too." 

"Oh, yes. So much." 

The light sweep of his fingers brought her hips reaching upward for more contact to sooth the burning inside her. When Kylo finally relented and plunged two fingers into her, she gasped at the relief. 

His mouth latched onto her clit and she saw stars as her body, full of hormones and need rumbled while wave after wave of pleasure shook her. She wound her fingers into his hair, as more fluid gushed over his face and fingers. When she realized what she'd done, Rey was mortified. 

"Kylo, stop!" 

Kylo lifted his face to stare at her. 

"I'm so sorry," tears were forming as her face burned in embarrassment. 

His expression was puzzled. "Whatever for?" 

"I peed on you." 

He laughed at her embarrassment. "No, my silly innocent. You came all over me. Big difference. It means I was doing it right." 

"But I've come from you doing this before and that never happened." 

He slid up her body, sliding his beautiful cock deep inside her, slowly pressing into the slick wetness. "But we're learning more about each other every time we make love. You're getting older too. More mature. It's a natural thing, honey, and sexy as hell." 

"Are you sure? I'd never forgive myself I were to pee on the man I love." 

He pulled closer, leaning on his elbows instead of hands. "Smell my face. Do I smell like urine?" 

She sniffed gingerly, not wanting him to tease her about something so intimate. She didn't even like Kylo in the bathroom while she used the toilet. Some parts of a relationship should remain a mystery. However, there was no sharp ammonia smell, only a mixture of her and him. Smiling she pulled him closer, kissing him in acknowledgement of her belief. 

He smiled back, using one hand to smoother her hair away from her face. "With that settled, may I continue fucking my wife? It would be a shame to waste this hard on." 

"Please?" 

"As you command." 

Rey allowed herself to let go and let Kylo direct their pleasure. His body drove her mad, with his smooth long muscles and the male musk essence of him surrounding her senses with his love and passion. Each time his cock slid over that magic spot inside, sparks ran along her nerves, building inside her, waiting for the moment the exquisite torture became blessed release. 

Her hips jerked off the bed and the shudders ran through her body as she clutched Kylo inside her. She knew her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and each nerve in her body tensed and released in waves. It took all her concentration to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs, and when she felt Kylo spend himself inside she could swear she had tunnel-vision. 

When he pulled himself from her, she whined at the loss. He flopped beside her on the bed, and she burrowed as close as she could. Raising up on one elbow, she wiped his sweaty hair from his forehead. 

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Kylo's eyes were still dark, still wanting more. 

"No." 

"Well, just wait about thirty minutes, and I'm going to show you again. But until then, I'm going to worship every inch of you." 

Her nipples crinkled again and she felt that sense of passion low in her belly and reached her hand toward his recovering cock. 

"Thirty? I bet we can make that twenty." 

Kylo threw back his head and groaned. 

 

***

 

The next morning dawned rainy and dreary, a more typical Coruscant day. The delegates from the Mid and Outer Rims began filing into the Assembly Chambers to hear the new Supreme Leader lay out his plan for the galaxy. Everyone was buzzing with the news they had been awakened to – the wedding of Kylo Ren and Rey Solo, and the two assuming the mantle of the Skywalker family. No one was surprised, only curious why he hadn’t taken the name Vader. Only Leia truly knew what taking on the family burden meant. 

As she dressed to attend the meeting, a blue glow in her room alerted her to the presence of her twin brother’s Force ghost, Luke didn’t visit often, it was too painful for them both. This was the first time she’d seen him since Rey and Ben had formalized their relationship all those weeks ago on Endor. 

“What do you think Kylo will say?” 

Luke turned his blue eyes on her brown ones. It was hard to say whose eyes were weariest. 

“Honestly Leia, I have no idea. But hopefully Rey has had a positive enough influence on him recently to moderate his hate for everything and everyone. Without Snoke constantly filling his head with dreams of making him another Darth Vader, I would only hope he might use that insatiable curiosity and think about a stable future.” 

“I’m going to be a grandmother, Luke.” 

“You don’t look old enough to be a grandmother. And I knew. Anakin told me.” 

“Is he excited?” 

“That’s putting it mildly. Did you know Rey had a vision of our grandmother?” 

“No, how did that happen?” 

“She went to put on the engagement ring and had a Force vision. There is a memory of Padme attached to the ring. Anakin is pestering everyone trying to figure out how to pull her out of the ring.” 

“Luke, I want so badly to believe in these children. I want to know when I die, the Skywalkers won’t be remembered as the family who destroyed the galaxy, twice.” 

“I wish I could reassure you, but Kylo Ren is keeping his thoughts closer than ever. I’m sure he and Rey have a feedback loop between them, but I can’t hear anything of them in the Force. All we can do is listen.” 

“I wish Han were here.” 

“I truly hope he gives you an answer that makes sense. You deserve to know why.” 

“How do I look?” 

“Regal. All eyes will be on you today.” 

“Not just me. Rey, Ren, and me.” 

“Do us proud sis.” 

He faded out and she took one last look in the mirror. With her son opening the medical staff to her disposal, she was feeling better than she had in years, despite the incident with the ‘Raddus’, and with an updated gown or two, it was enough to make her glad for this cease-fire. Even if were only temporary, she would be grateful to Ben for allowing her this time with Rey and him. 

She left her rooms and was met in the hallway by Paladin Ren. While she preferred the outgoing Severin, his partner Paladin was no slouch. The quiet she’d mistaken for inexperience was actually deep intelligence. He listened to everyone before pronouncing his own opinions, and wasn’t shy to argue his side, which she found refreshing. 

The one thing that she’d noticed about all the Knights was their lack of adherence to the First Order’s tenets. It was as if they were their own para-military organization within the First Order. She found herself wondering if Lord and Lady Skywalker would soon find themselves Emperor and Empress, hoisted there on the shoulders of the very army the Knights considered themselves above. According to Finn’s contacts in the storm trooper ranks, the approval ratings for Rey and Ren were higher than ever, and there was talk of allowing even more freedom for the troopers. 

She asked Paladin, “What made you join my son against Hux? You were his aide, did you have no loyalty to Armitage?” 

“My loyalty has always been to Kylo Ren and the Force. Coming to Snoke and the First Order was always only a stepping stone to a better galaxy. Armitage only represented the same old failures in a younger package. The child soldier program caused more problems than it solved. With the reforms we’ve instituted, the job satisfaction rate has quadrupled.” 

“Am I going to be disappointed in this speech?” 

He looked at her frankly, “General Organa, I think by the time today is over, you will either be insanely proud of your son, or wavering and ready to hear more. I do not think you will dislike anything he’s going to do.” 

They entered the Assembly chamber and made their way to the front, where their seats were waiting for them. A few minutes later, the warning bell rang, and the delegates hurried to their assigned places. The lights focused on the chamber doors, and as soon as it was quiet, the door swung open to allow Ren, Rey, and their escort to enter, making their way to the podium. 

Ready or not, it was time.


	21. Twenty-One

Rey felt trapped. 

So many people staring at her and Ren, all smiling with faces that barely hid their true feelings. The assault on her senses made her falter, and Ren grasp her hand in surprise as she flinched from the wide range of emotions. People who loved them, people who hated them, people who feared them, people who wanted to do vile things to her, it was too much and she poised to run in whichever direction she could find freedom. 

But then he was there, in the Bond, sending her strength. 

“It will be all right, Rey. You don’t have to say a word, just sit still and look beautiful. Today is my burden, to convince them as I convinced you, that things have to change in the galaxy.” 

“You’ll be fine Ren. Your ideas are the right ones we need at this time, and everyone will see the truth of what you have to say.” 

“I need you to do me a favor? Can you raise your walls against me for a while? The baby’s foggy signature is making me slightly ill, and I don’t need to throw up on the ambassadors.” 

“Sorry.” She put up her shields, which meant they could no longer talk through the Force, but Ren pulled her closer, letting his love flow through their linked hands. 

They approached the dais, and Rey saw Leia, along with Rose and Finn and tried to smile in their direction but the procession moved past before she could catch their eye. Ren helped her up the steps, and she took a deep breath before turning around to see the thousands and thousands of eyes staring at them. At her. 

She barely heard Ren begin speaking, knowing that she should listen but something strange was happening to her body. Everything seemed to be very far away, and the fog of their child’s Force signature felt unsteady, as if the baby were ill deep inside her. For a long time, she listened to the rhythms of her body, growing more certain with each passing moment that she was in serious trouble. The baby was in trouble. 

Of course, with his shield’s up, Ren couldn’t feel her distress, didn’t know something was wrong. Severin Ren was seated beside her, and she clutched his arm, forcing his attention onto her. In an instant, she knew his empathetic heart felt what was happening. 

He grabbed her tenderly, leading her off stage as Ren finished his remarks. The first trooper Sev saw he demanded, “Her Ladyship needs a medic. Now!” 

Over Severin’s shoulder she saw Ren headed toward her, shouting orders as he ran to catch up with them. He grabbed her hand, just as the medic inserted a needle into a vein, and she was gone. 

**** 

Severin Ren felt both nauseous and furious at the same time, and the contradiction in emotions was tearing him apart. 

Someone tried to poison Lady Skywalker, and may have caused her to miscarry. 

The Supreme Leader was furious at the security team, and ready to behead him if the baby died. 

Already he had teams scouring every item Rey had touched in the past twenty-four hours, including the wedding dress and the honeymoon suite. So far nothing had turned up, but his inner demons told him the Resistance was sending a message, or rather, Poe Dameron was sending one. How he’d gotten the black cohosh down to the planet showed they had a traitor somewhere in the upper echelons. But why hurt Rey? 

He remembered then the fleeting thread he’d pulled from Poe’s mind the last time they’d spoken, a picture of Dameron and Rey leading the Resistance, not Leia Organa. Poe thought with Rey at his side, he could take over the leadership role Organa played and enact his own plans for resisting the First Order and Kylo Ren. Poe didn’t see Rey as a person, but as at asset to be deployed at his discretion. An incredibly beautiful asset that he’d intended to make his until he tired of her like he had Sev and Alethea. Sev flexed his fists in renewed anger at the arrogant pilot. He really would kill him if they ran into each other again, regardless of the circumstances. 

Currently, Rey was in the royal residence, surrounded by Kylo, the Knights, and his mother. The traitorous ex-storm trooper was a suspect as was his wife, given their close relationship to Poe. He slid into the back of the living room, catching Paladin’s eye. 

His partner gave him a much-needed boost of endorphins, wrapping his arms around the smaller Knight and saying nothing. When Severin was deep in an attack, he craved touch but not emotions. More emotions threw him into a tailspin neither could handle. Even now, with Rey unconscious from the drugs and Kylo refusing to leave her side, Sev still felt the buffeting winds of their emotions. What worried him was the shell Rey seemed to building around herself, both to protect her child and her own emotional nature. She was shutting down to protect from further harm. 

Paladin pulled back. 

“Don’t talk to them now.” 

“But she’s going to hurt him when she does this. Ky doesn’t take silence well, we all know that.” 

“Sev, it is their marriage. We are not to get involved, you know that.” 

“I also know that she’s screaming inside for someone to help her. To finally after a lifetime of abuse and neglect to find the one who makes your soul complete, only to face betrayal from someone close? How she’s not killing us all is a testament to the Light inside her. I have to convince her to let him in, even if the rest of us are left outside the cocoon.” 

“Sev, do you really think Poe is behind this?” 

“He wanted her beside him, a figurehead for the Resistance. He is capable of many hurtful things in order to get his way. We know that. The question is, how did he get the poison from Yavin, where is grows, to Coruscant while he’s still in lock-up in space? Someone close to us, someone with unrestricted access brought it to her. Which means, we have a traitor.” 

“Can you feel the baby?” Paladin was cautious in his question. None of them want to be around Kylo Ren’s fury should that vague fog they’d all be sensing for weeks cease to exist. His rage would give Anakin Skywalker’s a serious run for its money. 

“Just what we all feel. I’d have to touch her to feel him closer, and I doubt Ky is going to let that happen.” 

“Come on.” 

Pal pulled him in his wake as they entered the bedroom. 

Rey lay weak and pale on one side of the enormous custom bed, Kylo holding her as she shivered from the whipsaw of illness and antibodies her body was currently enduring. They slowly approached them, both unsure of how to start a conversation with someone in so much emotional pain. Physical pain they all acknowledged and went on about their duties, but emotional pain was their black hole. The elephant in the room none of them ever talked about. Not since the day they’d joined Snoke. 

Kylo smiled, his face an emotionless mask as the fog swirled in their minds. Rey slept, medication keeping her relaxed and in a stupor until her body could stabilize. 

“Sev, Pal. Any news about our poisoner?” 

“It came from off world. There are no supply houses on the planet that carry it, nor are there any stores anywhere in the Imperial Complex. Someone brought it to her, does she remember eating or drinking anything strange?” 

“No, but she’s barely been awake since we left the assembly. How did that go over?” 

Pal snorted with glee. “You didn’t hear? Your numbers are through the roof. A picture is circulating of you holding Rey and the press is playing it for all it’s worth. They love her, and you. Most are considering your proposals worthy of serious consideration. Especially the part about established systems creating strategic partnerships with lesser systems. Another step on the list crossed off.” 

“Yes,” Kylo murmured, “but she wasn’t supposed to get hurt. I want to know who did this. I want their head.” 

“As do we, Master. But Severin would like to see if he can read the baby. It might ease you and Rey if he can touch his systems. Since we all feel him, there’s a good change Sev can help him.” 

“Please, Sev? I don’t want to lose either of them.” 

Paladin raised one hand, touching Sev’s face as he tried to center his own chaotic feelings enough to concentrate on the task at hand. Staring into his husband’s eyes, he saw the steady resolution that he loved so much gazing back at him. Remember what he was, what they’d been through to reach this point. Total achievement was so close, the moment they’d outlined so many moons ago he’d stopped counting. But he’d never figured this into their plans. 

Rey was the wild card, the unknown they’d factored in but in a very different way. The Champion of the Light was supposed to be Luke Skywalker, so Kylo could have repayment for his uncle’s attempted murder. Not a beautiful little girl who’d swept Kylo defenses away like the sands of the planet she’d been dumped on to hide her from Snoke’s assassins. Having their friend and Master fall in love never was in any of their plans. 

He smiled at Pal, then turned to the bed. Kylo arranged Rey so Sev could touch her lower abdomen. There was a low growl of warning from his Master, to remind him of the possessive nature of the Bond, which layered on top of Kylo’s own jealous nature was enough of reason to proceed cautiously. He placed his hands on her body, and immediately his sense were overwhelmed with nausea from the poisoning. 

Sev pushed that aside and slid deeper, seeking the source of the fog. He soon realized Rey and perhaps the baby itself, had made a small barrier around her uterus, somehow filtering the blood several times before allowing it to pass into the organ and the developing fetus. That’s why she’d closed herself off from Kylo, to turn inward to save their child. 

Sliding past the barrier, he saw in his mind’s eye the now seven-week old embryo, weakened but alive. Too early in development to have a personality, or a visible sex, but not too young to know that Sev wasn’t there to hurt him but to help. The child accepted the small boost of health he gave and in turn made its needs known. Rey’s blood needed purified, immediately, to keep them both alive.

He pulled back, tears on his face as he looked up at his Master, who was also crying having felt everything Sev did through their own bond as Master and Knight. Sev nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Ask the doctors to purify Rey’s blood. Now. She and the baby have created a system within herself to keep the worst away from the uterus, but that stored toxin in there is slowly killing her. Her entire system needs to be flushed.” 

Kylo picked up his comms unit and called for a doctor and a tray of fruit for Sev. While they waited, Sev decided this would be a good time to tell Kylo what he knew about Rey’s sadness and fears. 

As he started to speak, Kylo beat him to it. His Master’s abilities to read were highly magnified when he and Rey were together, even if she was asleep. 

“I know what she’s scared of, but I can’t shield her from reality. That overwhelmed feeling is why we are headed out on this tour. We start with some the lesser inhabited planets. Perhaps ones where we need suits, I’m not sure yet. Eventually we’ll work our way back up to Coruscant. It was too much too fast, I see that now.” 

He continued. “But as for being left alone, I have no intentions of her ever leaving my side except to visit the fresher. I promised her she wasn’t alone anymore, and that is the one promise I intend to keep every day of our lives. She’s had too many days of broken promises to ever endure another.” 

“She just needs time, Kylo. It’s a big leap from scavenger to Skywalker. Give her time.” 

For the first time in hours, his Master smiled. It spoke volumes about his weariness, but it was warm and filled with love for his wife, even Pal could probably hear the affection. 

“I’ll give her forever, if that’s what it takes, so long as she lives.” 

There was a knock at the door as the doctor arrives, along with a strange looking contraption that Severin assumed was the filtering unit. They placed Rey on a clean gurney and began connecting her to the unit while increasing her sedation. Once everything was ready, the doctor started the system and Sev returned to her side, his hand on her abdomen again, seeking to reassure the baby of what they were doing. 

It took several minutes before the first of the newly cleansed blood made it to her womb, but once it did, he felt the two of them release the internal loop they had built and let the blood flow return to normal, cleansing Rey’s tissues of the toxin build up. Slowly her color began to return to a more normal pink instead of the sallow sickly pale she had exhibited earlier. Sev felt the embryo relax and allow the freshened blood inside, and the fog steadied again, no longer wavering from the strain of protecting itself. 

He looked up at Kylo. 

“The baby is steady, and should flourish once the toxins are removed from Rey’s blood and tissues.” 

He felt Kylo relax, and it was like a shot of depressant to his system. The adrenaline high he’d been riding from the emotions of Kylo and the others left him like air dissipating, and he fell to his knees, the blackness taking his vision. 

Paladin caught him before he hit the ground, and just before he passed out from exertion, he heard Kylo tell Paladin. 

“I want to know who did this, and I want their heads.” 

Remembering the stuttering, helpless Force he’d encountering growing inside Rey, Sev knew exactly how he felt.


	22. Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, but no matter how I approached it, this seemed to stand on its own.  
> Happy New Year!

Leia was furious, and wished she'd spent more time learning how to use the Force, she wished she knew how to choke someone like Ben could. Poe Dameron had managed to make Rey and the baby ill, sick enough to almost die, and Leia was in no mood to hear anything other than the truth. 

Finn and Rose volunteered to track down the missing pilot and find out what happened, how he escaped and why he’d poisoned Rey. The First Order had placed a bounty of his head of one hundred million credits, alive or dead. Leia wanted him alive, so she could kill him herself. All the hard work she was putting forth to help heal the galaxy and that self-promoting asshole had to pull this stunt. 

Ben was livid as well, and Leia knew there was no talking any sense into her son. Rey nearly died, as well as almost losing the baby, and her problematic child, who was always borderline in his ability to handle problems, was a ball of white-hot anger, willing to separate bodies and heads to avenge this wrong to his wife and family. Except for his Knights, everyone was giving the Supreme Leader a wide berth. 

She had been walking in the gardens when he came to get some air, after Severin Ren pronounced Rey healing. Leia was moved by how lost he looked without her by his side. 

“Son?” 

He looked at her and motioned for her to sit beside him on the bench. 

“How are you feeling, Mother?” 

“Better, thank you. How is Rey?” 

“The doctors think she should wake up today. The baby is stable and all traces of the poison appear to be gone from her system.” 

She sensed his fears. “But you wonder if there’s been any damage to her or the child?” 

“It’s a question we won’t know the answer to until the baby becomes aware and can let us know how things are progressing. Severin and Cassa are working out a plan, based on Alethea’s notes when she was pregnant with Alia, but this is semi-uncharted water. Two powerful Force users, this could be one very powerful child.” 

Leia smiled, “If this child is anything like you, it could be one very willful child. Does Rey know anything about her childhood before ending up on that hell of a planet?” 

“Very little, just images and emotions. Her accent is Coruscant, so at some point she had to have access to language tapes, but that just makes it harder to judge where she was born and at what age she was left on Jakku.” 

Ren’s hands clenched in anger, and she nodded to herself, Rey’s upbringing upset him greatly. Good. Perhaps together the two of them might be able to keep more children from suffering such as she had, sold into slavery and forced for scavenge for her very survival. 

“When was the last time you slept,” she tried to tuck his hair out of his eyes but he moved quickly at the touch of her hand, as though it burned his flesh. 

“I don’t know, probably the night of our wedding. Three, four days now. It just seems longer because I’m not used to the silence. I’m used to Rey in my head and me in hers. This quiet is hard.” 

Without thinking she put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, though he was more than a foot taller than she. She felt the shock race through him, then the steel rod in his back bent and he pulled her tighter. It took another moment for Leia to realize her son was sobbing as he knelt to bend his head into her neck. 

“She’ll be fine, this is a minor setback. But you need to be strong, so that when she comes out of the enforced sleep, she knows you’ll be there to protector her. Cry here, so that later you can be strong.” 

“How are you so wise,” his words were slurred by the heaving sobs he gave as he attempted to get his raging emotion back in control. 

“Because I’ve lived a long time and been through a lot of hurt. Just go ahead and feel for now. When you’ve got your emotions in control, we’ll go watch Rey wake up. Is Severin all right after all he did to save Rey and the baby?” 

“He’s good, worn out but good. Paladin took him home to rest.” 

“They’re an odd couple.” 

“How so?” 

She heard the argument in his voice, prepared to defend his Knights, his friends, against her criticisms. It made her change her statement, re-evaluate her words. 

“Paladin is quiet, reserved, easily underestimated because of his ability to hide in the shadows and learn what he needs to know to make up his mind. Severin would rather find everything out at once and sort the problems out as they pop up.” 

Ben nodded.

“Sev’s empathy makes him headstrong. Paladin wasn’t always this quiet, but his twin’s death at the hands of Poe Dameron has weighed heavily on him. The first time I saw him smile in months was at the wedding, talking to you.” 

They sat together in companionable silence, listening to the far-off sounds of the city. Leia turned to look at her son, now almost asleep in the quiet. She decided it was the longest time the two of them had spent together since Ben was ten, and it was glorious.


	23. Twenty-three

Paladin called for the Knights to assemble in the throne room. Kylo and Rey were in their chambers, letting Rey rest, and Pal knew nothing would move his best friend from those rooms short of a revolution on the planet. When Rey awoke three days ago, orders came through from the Supreme Leader that the cruise to the Core Worlds was being moved back one week, giving everyone a chance to adjust to Rey’s delicate condition. Of course, no one told Rey she was delicate, except Ky. 

But even a one week change meant changes to everyone’s schedules. He’d spent the better part of the afternoon while Severin rested reworking every detail, and it was time to everyone their marching orders. 

“Knights,” he intoned, “I have our new orders, so if everyone is ready, we’ll begin.” 

As he started to speak, the doors flew open, and in came Kylo carrying Rey who was wrapped in a blanket and appeared slightly miffed, if he were to put a word to her frown and crossed arms. They ascended the dais, and sat on the remodeled throne for two Kylo had ordered two weeks after Crait. Pal smiled to himself. The girl had nerve, that was for sure. 

Once the two were comfortable, Paladine looked at the rulers. 

Rey blurted out, “If you’re making decisions that affect the Knights, that includes us. Ren and I. We’re one team, no matter how the rest works out. I will not be left out just because Poe Dameron is a selfish asshole.” 

Kylo covered his face with his hand then rolled his eyes for emphasis. “Rey, I didn’t say you were being left out. Only that we need to build your light saber before you undertake anything else. As for the poisoning, who am I to tell you how you feel. If the doctors say you’re all right, I won’t argue.” 

Laughing, Paladin held up his hands for peace. “Rey, I have you with Ky and that is your assignment. Stay by his side as he takes you on a short side trip before the Core. We need to make your saber.” 

“Where are we going?” Paladin could hear the excitement in her voice. “Is it someplace new?” 

Severin smiled broadly. “Chewbacca retrieved the ‘Falcon’ from Endor and has her on Kashyyyk. He’s asked, demanded actually, that you and Kylo come retrieve your things and meet his family. So the royal yacht ‘Dynasty’ will take Kylo, Rey, Cassa, Alia, and myself to Kashyyyk and then on to Naboo for the traditional presentation of the new Prince and Princess of Alderaan. After that, we leave for the Inner Worlds and Kylo’s birth planet of Chandrilla.” 

“Alia?” Rey questioned. 

“New rule set after D'Qar. When all Knights are deployed, she comes with us. We won’t let what happened with Alethea and Janus repeat. This way she’s always with her family and if it is our time to go, she won’t be left behind on her own.” 

Tears sprang to Rey’s eyes. “That’s wonderful Severin. I look forward to spending a lot of time with her as well.” 

Paladin swallowed his grin and pretended to be serious again. “Lady Skywalker, are you satisfied with your assignment?” 

“Yes, thank you Paladin. Very happy.” 

“Master Kylo?” 

“Of course. Go ahead with the remaining missions.” 

“Marcus, you and Kiva are to report to ‘Punisher’, currently in orbit around Malachor. There is a rumor of slavers running around the Mid Rim then hiding out in orbit around that hell planet. Standard procedures, verify then request. If you get any push, you know what to do.” 

The two nodded to Paladin and rose as one. Paladin stopped them before they could leave. 

“Before we separate, we need to vote on officially adding Rey to the Knights. She belongs on her own right, not just as Kylo’s wife. She’ll never replace Alethea, but I have a feeling my sister would approve wholeheartedly of adding Rey to our order.” 

Kiva spoke up. “I second that. When I first met Rey, her Light frightened me, and I was scared she would attempt to bring up all back. Now I see that we are all Dark and Light.” 

“Thank you, Kiva,” Rey beamed at the woman, tears gathering in her eyes. “Thank all of you, for wanting me to join you. I’m honored, and hope I live up to your expectations.” 

“Well, your primary duty will be keeping Kylo controlled, so as you can imagine our expectations are non-existent,” Severin quipped. “Putting up with him is a full-time-job. Plus, you are cooking up a new human, so that’s going to take some of your time.” 

Rey glared at Severin. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass if you make me mad enough.” 

“Peace, sweetheart.” Kylo finally stepped in. “You are the first lady of the galaxy, you don’t need to be running around the universe fighting pirates, slavers, and the other scum. We have to fight the politicians and bureaucrats that stop true progress in the galaxy. Now, I have a few words before we split out again.” 

“Paladin obviously will be in charge of the fleet, and while I wish I could leave Severin with you, I can’t. After Rey feels one hundred percent, I will send Alia and Cassa back to you. But know you are always first in my thoughts, my friend.” 

“Thank you Ky and I look forward to having all of our family together again.” 

“Marcus, Kiva, you two are my workhorses, and this family would never have happened without your stealth and skill. While I hate sending you to ‘Punisher’ please know that I send you because you are the finest of all my warriors. Stay in touch.” 

“Rey and I are leaving tonight for ‘Dynasty’ so whenever the rest of you are ready, come on up.” 

“Master, what are your orders concerning General Organa and her companions?” 

With a start, Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand, imploring him with her eyes. 

“So long as she doesn’t try to ferment rebellion, she’s free to go and come as she pleases.” 

“Actually, she’s bringing people to our side. She’s already delivered signed treaties from Naboo, Tatooine, Takodana, and others. Her staff is asking for larger quarters and a bigger budget.” 

Both Skywalkers smiled. 

“Let her have whatever she needs.”


	24. Twenty-four

From the throne room, Ren took Rey’s arm and steered them toward the outside shuttle parked and waiting for them to leave Coruscant. As they walked through the hallways to leave during the rapidly approaching launch window up to the ship, Leia caught up to them. As usual, his mother appeared to be in a hurry. 

“Rey!” 

“Yes Leia?” 

“I heard your itinerary now includes Kashyyyk. Would you take something to Chewie for me?” 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“It’s a list of things I would like him to bring me on Naboo. He knows where the storage container is located. Plus, Malla has a recipe for some treats that I absolutely craved when I was pregnant with his Supreme Grumpiness over there. Get that recipe. I promise you won’t be sorry.” 

Rey snickered as he stared at his mother in frustration. “I am not grumpy, Leia. I’m in a hurry. The shuttle’s window is closing, and Rey needs to settle down and rest before we launch.” 

His mother winked at him and grabbed Rey’s hand to give her the lists. “You were born grumpy. Now have a nice trip and don’t worry. Everything is going to be wonderful.” 

Turning on her heel, the force of nature that was his mother on a mission left and he picked Rey up into his arms and strode rapidly toward the shuttle. 

“Ren, you cannot keep picking me up every time we need to move quickly. It’s mildly embarrassing to be seen as helpless enough to require being carried all the time.” 

He smiled as he nuzzled her neck. “But we’re newlyweds. I’m just carrying you over thresholds like a good groom. Besides, that remaining cast on your ankle give me the right to do this for at least one more week. This, or we can stay in bed for the week. I’m good either way.” 

Her blush. He decided he’d never get tired of her blushing. Snuggling herself closer to his chest, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The chills ran down his spine and straight to his groin. This woman. What wouldn’t he do for this woman? 

They boarded the shuttle, and the ramp closed behind them. Severin was in the main compartment with a black case he carried in one hand. 

“Greetings Supremes, and we’re ready to go if you are.” 

“Please just call us by our names,” Rey complained. “Everyone else around us uses these formal titles, but you are my friend. You saved me. Please, just call me Rey.” 

“In private, I will always use Rey, but whenever there is anyone around, you must use your title. After the ceremony on Naboo, it will make more sense.” 

He turned to Ren. 

“Are we ready to go, my Lord Skywalker?” 

“Indeed, Severin Ren.” 

As the shuttle lifted, Ren sat Rey on the chaise lounge in the only rest chamber on the shuttle. He pulled a blanket off the shelf overhead and tucked them both in. Then he pulled her to his chest. 

“It’s a five-hour shuttle trip to ‘Dynasty’ and the doctors all want you to rest as much as possible. So we are going to nap, then have a snack.” 

“We can’t snack now then nap?” 

“It’s bad to sleep on a full stomach.” 

“Do we have to sleep?” 

“Rey.” 

“What?” 

“Yes, you have to sleep. I have to work for a while. Besides, I have plans for your body later tonight, and I don’t want you exhausted early.” 

She blushed again. “Ren, whatever am I going to do with you?” 

He gazed hard into her warm hazel eyes. “You are going to love me every minute of the rest of our lives. And get ready because the bag Severin is carrying has all the parts needed to make your saber. Have you decided on a style?” 

He could feel the excitement run through her slight frame. “Really? You aren’t lying to me, are you?” 

“I’ve never lied to you, Rey. I never will. Every word I’ve said to you since the moment I saw you on Takodana has been the truth.” 

“What should I make?” 

“Well you fight well with a staff, but you’ve been mirroring my forms. My personal suggestion would be to meditate and see what speaks to you. Oh, here.” 

He reached with his free hand into the drawer beside the berth and removed a small pouch and handed it to her. 

“Here are the two pieces of Anakin’s saber, along with the crystal from Luke’s that was left on Ahch-to. Take them to heart as you meditate and perhaps the two of them can help guide you.” 

The shuttle slipped through the atmosphere and into the proper orbit to rendezvous with the ’Dynasty’. Kylo held her close, murmuring both through the Bond and in her ear, helping her into the calm meditative state she needed to focus on this first step. It was the most important part of the entire process, connecting with the crystal and forming the correct weapon to truly become an extension of the Force in her hands. He felt her sliding level by level into the deep pools of Light and Dark as she pulled the stones into her hands and began to mesh their power with her own. 

The crystals heated under her concentration, and Kylo pulled his own awareness back from Rey, so that none of his Darkness could taint her saber. The two blue, split during their fight in the throne room, pulsed and quickly spun into the air above her palm, while the green from his uncle’s lay there, rejecting her power. It flickered as she apparently tried harder to pull it into the circle with the two blue, but the harder it wavered, the more the green faltered before going out completely. 

The stone had chosen to die out rather than tune to a new owner. Somehow, Kylo wasn’t surprised. But as he swiftly pulled it from her hand, he did feel a sense of smug satisfaction at watching the crystal which had almost taken his own life snuffed to dust which he poured onto the decking of the berth. Luke had been many things in his life: uncle, friend, companion, teacher, master, destroyer but at last he felt the grip of rage which had been his motivator for ten plus years let go. 

Returning his attention to the two spinning lazily as she meditated, the blue began to deepen until it was the deep of a midnight sky. Amazed at her concentration and the uniqueness of the color, he kissed her neck gently, whispering through the Bond of his pride and love for this magnificent woman, this singular occurrence from a planet not known for creating anything other than massive dust storms. But apparently, she wasn’t done. 

The crystal continued to change, running through the entire spectrum of colors, as if she were testing each against her Force signature, green then purple; amber then orange; grey and then silver, before merging and forming a rich royal purple. Dark and Light woven themselves around both Kylo and the meditative Rey, and he pulled the saber from his hip, compelled to remove his own damaged crystal. As he approached the two in her hand, they reached out to his weeping stone, pulling it into their circle, soothing its cry with their warmth and Light. A moment later his was the same rich color, and to his amazement, no longer weeping and unstable. The three pieces were balanced, just like their owners. 

As the light faded from the three, Rey relaxed into his embrace, and Kylo realized she had passed out. Throwing himself into the Bond, he made sure she was well, the baby all right. In her mind he felt her caress as her inner self assured him that this was simply the result of the energy expended. She would need to eat, and drink quite a bit of fluid, before they attempted the next stage of construction but that would have to wait until they were settled aboard the ship. 

Watching the traffic moving in and out of Coruscant, he debated rebuilding his own saber to compliment whatever design Rey came up with. They were a team, as their crystals confirmed. They needed sabers to seal that partnership. Once she confirmed her design, he could look into modifying his own. 

‘Dynasty’ appeared in the viewport as the shuttle approached the landing bay. Cassa and Alia were already on board, and once he had Rey resettled in their quarters, they would be on the way to the Wookie home world. It had been a long time, and he’d been a different person, the last time he’d visited with Chewie and Malla on their planet, and he wasn’t quite sure how he would be welcomed. Yes, Rey had convinced his father’s co-pilot and best friend that he was no longer the man who’d killed his own father, but unlike Leia, Chewie was going to demand on answer, immediately. 

How did he explain what a fool he’d been?


	25. Twenty-five

Finn and Rose were getting frustrated. Every time they thought they’d found the elusive Poe Dameron, by the time they’d land he would be gone. Therefore, it was a huge relief and surprise when Maz Kanata contacted them on holo to say she had the inebriated pilot locked in a store room at her newly reconstructed bar on Takodana. 

“Now that we have him, what the hell do we do?” Rose complained. “Leia forbids him coming anywhere near the Core Worlds. I’d like to dump him at the closest First Order base and let them deal with him and collect the reward. What I couldn’t build with a hundred million credits.” 

“If he can’t take ownership of what he did, I’ll help you truss him up. Whatever made him think that grabbing at Rey in front of Kylo Ren’s people would be a good idea? The Knights live to hurt people who look at her sideways. I just want to stay on their good sides, because between the lot of them, I’m scared. And don’t even get me started on the whole poison episode.” 

Setting down gently in the field, Finn helped Rose lock the transport down then they made their way to the newly constructed watering hole Maz had completed after the First Order’s destruction almost a year earlier. Finn couldn’t get over how green the planet was, even after the pitched battle that had taken place. He also knew that Maz signed a peace treaty with the Supreme Leader which contained a clause refusing to house anyone wanted by the First Order for crimes against the galaxy. 

At the moment, no one was more wanted than Poe Dameron. 

Maz spotted them the minute they entered the front door. 

“Finn! You here to take my problem away?” 

“What did he do, besides get drunk?” 

“Let’s see, got drunk, broke into a storehouse and destroyed supplies I paid for, and keeps running his damn mouth about Kylo Ren stealing his future. What the hell is he talking about?” 

“Rey.” 

Maz looked closely at Finn. “That flyboy thought he had a chance with her? Jedi that strong, her mission could only have been to calm down Han Solo’s wild child.” 

Rose leaned forward. “My vote is to turn him in for the bounty and split the money.” 

“If it wasn’t for the fact I knew his parents, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Boy always had more heart than he did brains, that’s for sure. Then when Leia lost Ben, she latched onto Poe to try and mold him the way she’d been molding Ben to take her place, but all that did was cement two deeply angry enemies. When Kylo Ren rifled through Poe’s mind, that was Act One. Poe grabbing Rey, Act Two. Poison makes Act Three. Maker alone knows what the next Act might entail if we let Poe Dameron loose onto the galaxy.” 

“Did Poe know that Kylo Ren was actually Ben Solo?” 

“No. Outside of the upper echelons of the First Order no one knew for sure. Snoke had Ren wear that helmet at all times when he wasn’t in his quarters, all the Knights really. To wipe away their previous lives and confirm them as no one worthy of a face. When I saw all of them standing by Ren and Rey, I almost swallowed my teeth. Can you feel the difference in the Force? The calm that hasn’t been here for a long time is finally working its way through the galaxy, and I’ll be damned if I let that drunken flyboy ruin that sensation!” 

Finn ran his hand across his head, staring at the ceiling. Damn Poe’s stubbornness. While he himself hadn’t been too happy to see Rey with Kylo Ren and several of his Knights, he’d also noticed the tenderness with which Ren treated the younger girl. Rey was by no means stupid, and more than a match for Ren if it came down to fighting. If she didn’t want to be there, she wouldn’t have married the Dark Jedi Killer. But still, nothing could be decided alone. 

“I have to contact Leia before we do anything. And we’d need assurances from the Skywalkers that Poe would be allowed to be in prison not beheaded or something weirder. But that money could be used to help Storm Troopers who want to leave find their families, or create families if they wanted. Rose, let’s go see our wayward friend, then call Leia and see what she wants to do.” 

Maz shook her head. “You’re a better friend than he would be, that’s for sure. Let’s go see if he’s sobered up yet. I’ve got a business to run.” 

They followed the slight woman down a back corridor to a locked storeroom. She pulled out a giant keyring, and pulled out one that appeared to be a small piece of chain that resembled a floppy key. The lock had a strange entry mechanism and Rose let out a small yelp of appreciation. 

“A chain key! I didn’t know they still used those in the galaxy.” 

The smaller woman glanced at Rose and slipped closer to focus on Rose’s face. 

“You know about locks?” 

“I’m an engineer. Locks are what I started with as a kid. Chain locks are amazing. Did you install this yourself?” 

“Of course,” Maz huffed proudly. “What good is an unpickable lock if everyone knows how to build one.” 

She deftly inserted the bending key into the lock, opening the door. Poe was sprawled across the single cot bed inside the room. The stench of stale alcohol and unwashed body assaulted them in waves. But on a plus side, Poe was awake. 

“Maz, why the hell did you lock me in here?” 

“Because you were a danger to yourself and the rest of us, Dameron. Now sit up and be nice to Finn and he might let you live.” 

Dameron sat up slowly, holding his head as he tried to focus. 

“Finn? Buddy? What are you doing here?” 

“Leia sent us to find you. What the hell did you mean by poisoning Rey?” 

Poe’s brown eyes widened measurably. 

“It was only supposed to make her slightly ill, so that I could escape.” 

Rose burst in front of Finn, slapping Poe’s right across the face. 

“You idiot! She’s pregnant. Black cohosh can induce miscarriages in women. She’s been on mandatory bed rest and Kylo Ren is hunting for your head. The way I see it, you have two choices: go into permanent hiding or let yourself be captured and spent a few years in prison cooling off.” 

“Never! What about Leia? What does she think about this charade?” 

Rose and Finn exchanged looks. 

“What?” Dameron demanded. 

“Leia is heading up the provisional chamber, helping setup the equal representation council. Even smaller planets have equal rights in the new government. Slavery is universally outlawed, and the Skywalkers are committed to balancing out the resources of the galaxy to prevent the conditions which brought about both the Empire and the First Order.” 

“Skywalkers?” 

“Ren and Rey have taken the family surname of Skywalker. He can’t be Ben Solo, he’s dead. Rey wouldn’t be Rey Ren, so they compromised on Skywalker. Lord and Lady Skywalker.” 

“I’m sure wherever Luke is, he’s rolling in anger right now.” 

“Well, Leia is in full work mode. The Resistance is disbanding its military arm to concentrate on political representation. But it’s a one for one pullback; for each destroyer the First Order decommissions we do the same. The Council passed the measure unanimously.” 

Poe rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t believe everyone is falling for this crap. I hate to sound like General Akbar but. ‘It’s a trap’, I know it is. I watched Kylo Ren have an entire village slaughtered...” 

“I KNOW POE, I was there. But I can’t explain it. He’s different. He fucking smiles at people, for no reason. The troopers are learning their origins and getting to remove their helmets when not on duty. The Galactic Market is up, and piracy for the moment is down. Since they got married, things have changed quite a bit in the First Order.” 

“Finn, Buddy, please listen to me. I saw what Ben Solo and his ‘Knights’ did to Luke’s temple. Watched for weeks as Leia cried herself into a stupor, and Han leaving to ignore the problem as usual didn’t help at all. Then he broke her heart again. How in the universe could she forgive him for all that and taking Rey away from the Resistance before we even had a chance to fight them as a team?” 

“Because he is her son, and Rey is now her daughter by marriage, and she’s going to be a grandmother. And you were never going to be a team with Rey. Ever.” 

“What? You thought she’d be with you? What about Rose?” 

“First of all, Rose can speak for herself, thank you.” The woman glared daggers at Poe. “Second, Rey was never going to be with either of you, couldn’t you see that? She wanted to be a warrior, and Ren needed that to balance out the madness. Like I said, I don’t understand it but it works.” 

“Then send me to prison, because I can’t accept any of this. When he snaps again, and kills all of you, don’t expect me to come avenging your murders.” 

“Well, that’s it then,” Rose chuckled. “Let’s truss him up and call the First Order. What was the name of the Knight we met at the wedding? Kiva Ren?” 

Finn nodded. “We can call her or Paladin. He’ll be relieved to know that Poe isn’t going to following Rey on her honeymoon.” 

Dameron broke in. “I thought you said she was on bedrest.” 

“There are bedrooms on light cruisers. I remember hearing some of the other troopers talking about ‘Dynasty’. It’s the Knights of Ren deployment vehicle and supposedly contains stealth tech light years ahead of the rest of the Fleet. Besides, it’s a honeymoon. Of course, she’ll be in bed.” 

Rose smacked him hard in the arm. 

“I can’t believe you just said that about your best friend.” 

Rubbing his arm where she hit him, he murmured, “I’d never say it around her. I don’t have a death wish.” 

Rose reached for her comms unit. 

“I’ll be so glad when this is done.” 

*** 

Leia was at her desk, catching up with some paperwork when her comms unit buzzed. 

“Organa.” 

“General, it’s Finn. We found him, but he wants us to turn him over to the First Order. Says he’d rather go to prison than live in a galaxy ruled by Kylo Ren.” 

“That ego-maniacal idiot. How much is the bounty?” 

“One hundred million credits.” 

“Do it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Trust me, Finn. I’m sure Poe will find some way to turn this to his advantage. He’ll never forgive us for not following his fanatical path, but I’m tired of fighting. I’ve spent my life fighting, losing too many people I loved. Poe doesn’t understand that sometimes you fight, and sometimes you talk. So far, I’m ready to talk. I agree one hundred percent with what Ren and Rey are doing, and I think you do as well.” 

“Yes ma’am. Especially on the trooper reforms. That’s what Rose and I want to use the reward money to do – help troopers find their families or build functional lives after leaving the First Order.” 

“Excellent use of the money. Poe will never see things like that as needed, but they are. We have to help each other become better people. We cannot get lost to our fears. That is the lesson of Anakin Skywalker that my children are trying to correct. Anakin’s fear broke the Jedi, the Republic, and himself. It cost me both sets of parents. I will NOT let it cost my grandchild his parents.” 

“Then shall you call the Knights of Ren, or shall I?” 

“I’ll do it. I actually am having dinner tonight with Paladin Ren, so I can tell him in person. Keep him locked up at Maz’s. At least I know he can’t escape from there.” 

“General?” 

“Yes, Finn?” 

“Thank you, for trusting that Rose and I could make peace with how we felt about Kylo Ren because we love and trust Rey. Poe seems to have some kind of delusion that he and Rey would be this power couple ruling the Resistance. I hate to tell him, but Rey’s never had ideas like that for anyone except your son.” 

Leah signed. 

“I was afraid of that. When Poe first came to the Resistance, I made a horrible mistake. I tried to put him in Ben’s place, make him the natural successor to my position. By the time I realized my mistake, the damage to both sides was already done. Just another in a long line of mistakes I’ve made with my son.” 

“But you have a second chance now.” 

“Yes,” her sigh was heavy. “It’s so quiet here in the Family Wing with Ben and Rey gone. Makes me anxious to leave for Naboo for the coronation.” 

“Why Naboo again?” 

“Because my mother was Queen of Naboo. Then I was adopted by Bail Organa, Alderaan royalty. I really am Princess Leia, twice over. That makes my son Prince Benjamin of Naboo and Alderaan. Those of us from Alderaan who were off planet when Darth Vader destroyed our world now claim Naboo as our home in exile. When Ben places my mother’s crown on Rey’s head, I may cry from sheet happiness.” 

“I can’t wait to see that, General.” 

“Please Finn, I insist you and Rose call me Leia. Now let me get Paladin on the horn and order Mr. Dameron his luxury suite at the First Order prison planet.” 

Disconnecting with Finn, she immediately called the General of the Fleet. 

Paladin recognized her frequency. 

“Princess, what can I do for you this afternoon?” 

“Finn and Rose have Poe Dameron in a cell on Takodana.” 

“Well that presents a problem.” 

“How so?” 

“FN is a defector, a traitor to the First Order. We can ask Kylo to pardon him, but otherwise the reward will have to paid to Miss Tico. Unless you want claim it?” 

“No, Rose will be glad to accept. How soon can you have Dameron picked up?” 

“Five hours. Kiva and Marcus are patrolling in that area and it won’t take long to grab him on ’Finalizer’ and take him to the closest prison planet.” 

“Are we still on for dinner?” 

“Yes ma’am. I’m looking forward to another vigorous discussion.” 

After speaking with Paladin, she sent a message both Ren and Rey’s datapads. 

“Dameron caught. Have great honeymoon. See you on Naboo.” 

A short time after she received an answer. 

“Thank you, Mom.” 

Smiling, Leia continued with her paperwork. This week couldn't pass fast enough.


	26. Twenty-six

Rey knew she was unconscious, knew that they’d arrived on ‘Dynasty’ but her energy resources were low. Talking with the crystals had been draining, more so than she’d originally estimated. Of course, she’d expended quite a bit just trying to get Luke’s crystal to listen to her but in the end the rejection hadn’t dimmed the split crystal one bit. It did hurt that the brilliant green was gone now, just like its master. It felt like losing him all over again. 

She sensed Ben putting her to bed in their cabin, and she snuggled down into the soft cotton sheets, reminding herself it was all right to sit back and rest. Besides, she felt the bed dip with Ben sliding in on the other side. In a moment, she was nestled against his heart, listening to the calm steady beat and being lulled into a deep dream state. 

A heartbeat later, she found herself on a desert planet with two suns. Tatooine, she felt the word pop into her head from Ben’s. Apparently, he was there too, in her dream. With a big smile, he held out his hand to her and she smiled at the memory of not taking his hand after destroying Snoke. What a mistake that had been, but at the time she needed space away from the dark energy curling like a snake inside Ben. It was only later, when she’d had time alone that she realized the same snake lay coiled within her own heart. 

Taking his enormous paw in hers, they looked around to see what had summoned them to this giant sandbox. She was reminded of Jakku in all the worst ways, and in no time at all the heat became oppressive. Even though she was in a cotton nightshirt, sweat dripped between her breasts and she felt the material trying to cling to her damp skin. But, she reasoned, she’s in better shape than Ben, who’s dressed in black sleep pants and a black t-shirt. 

“Why are we here?” At least he was as clueless as she. That made her feel better. 

“I have no idea, but at least we are here together.” 

He smiled at her. “Always together, never alone.” 

He motioned toward the small farmstead slightly in the distance. 

“That looks like where Luke was raised. I recognize it from his memories.” 

“Who is that standing by the biggest dome?” 

“I can’t tell. Be on your guard. Just because this is a dream doesn’t mean something or someone couldn’t hurt us.” 

As they approached, two male figures shimmered into existence in front of them. Ben grabbed her hand so tight her fingers went numb. 

Anakin and Luke Skywalker. 

She tried to compare father and son without appearing rude. Luke was a smaller, calmer version of Anakin who’d elected to make himself look as he must have before the ill-fated trip to Mustafar. He and Luke shared the tousled blonde hair and intense blue eyes. Leia resembled Padme, as did Ben. For the first time she wondered who her own child would look like, and hoped he’d have Ben’s expressive brown eyes and soft silky hair. 

Ben attitude was short. 

“Grandfather. Uncle. Why are we here?” 

Anakin’s eyes twinkled while Luke looked amused. 

“Careful Grandson. The famous Skywalker temper doesn’t need to come out just because we’re here to talk with the two of you. We’re here to discuss a ripple felt the other day, not a positive one at that. How much do you know about Darth Plagueis, Darth Sidious, and Snoke’s relationship to them both?” 

“I know that Plagueis wanted to be immortal, that he could do so to others but was killed in his sleep by Palpatine, his apprentice. Palpatine then became Sidious and took you as his apprentice. Snoke always told us he was with the Rebellion, but his hatred of the Light side made me question that. He was a student of the past, and how to not repeat the mistakes of others.” 

“Did he ever discuss with you any scrolls or works he might have found at Mustafar regarding Plagueis and his work?” 

“Possibly. While he gave me the lordship over your home, he’d had twenty years to plunder the place. I have to confess that whenever Snoke went on those long self-aggrandizing speeches we used to pull inside ourselves and tune him out.” 

Anakin paced. So that was where Ben got it from, she mused, trying to reason out why these two had come calling. 

“I’m afraid Snoke might have discovered how to prolong his spirit without our notice.” 

“Impossible. No one as entrenched in the Dark as Snoke could become one with the Force.” 

Luke stepped forward. 

“But if he found some of Palpatine’s notes, or even Plagueis’ original works, there is no telling what he might have found. Ben, how early do you remember Snoke in your head?” 

“Young. The night always held voices that frightened me. Why?” 

The father and son looked hard at each other, and then at Rey. 

She began shaking her head violently. “No, no I cannot fathom that a dead man would come after my baby.” 

Ben caught the thought the moment before it left her mouth, and the violence on his face was worse than she’d ever been witness to personally. This was the Kylo Ren everyone steered clear from, who caused untold damage to the galaxy before the Force had brought them together to balance. His eyes narrowed and he stalked, actually stalked toward his own grandfather’s ghost, one hand extended like he was calling for his saber. 

“No one, especially not that desiccated old bastard is coming near my child!” 

“Ben, control your temper.” 

“Shut up, Luke. You couldn’t stop him from getting to me, why should I think you can protect Rey and our son?” 

“Because it won’t be just me, Ben. All of us are going to be keeping watch over Rey, the baby, and you. But we need you sane, stable. Your experience will be the only guide we have in this. Each time you blow up, it negates a portion of the peace in the Force, lessening our ability to place a hedge of protection around the three of you. I know you’re upset. But you have to let others help you this time. Only with the combined knowledge of the previous Jedi can we make this work.” 

She put her hand on Ben’s arm, letting her Light sooth his anger. Not that she wasn’t angry because she was furious, but someone needed to be the voice of reason and obviously it was going to be her. 

“What do I need to be alert for?” 

“Within days, the fog is going to solidify into your child’s Force signature. To prevent any ripple of the baby in the Force, we need surround you both with a shield. Ben, you have to teach Rey everything you know about raising walls in her mind, against any possible intrusion into her psyche. When you sleep, you will need to create a loop between yourselves, alert for anything attempting to seep in unawares.” 

Anakin stopped square in front of Ben. 

“You know the feel of his talons better than anyone. You will know when he comes looking for the baby. But Ben, this is the point where I failed. I failed Padme, I failed my children. I couldn’t distinguish between my own fears and Palpatine’s machinations and that was catastrophic. We all here to make sure you don’t follow my path, make my mistakes.” 

“In the meantime, we need you to do some research. We have already started a search through the things on Mustafar. Force be with us, it will be there and we won’t have to search further. But under no circumstances are you or Rey to come near my home. At this precarious stage of development, with your own tempers and ability to use both sides of the Force, the results could be disastrous.” 

Luke came and stood directly before Rey. 

“I am sorry, for everything I said and did to push you away on Ahch-to. To see such power, such raw ability, it was humbling. You, this scrap of a girl with the same power as the Skywalkers reminded me that we have no comprehension of the true energy in the galaxy. Going to Ben was both the worst and best idea you’ve had so far. Continue thinking that way and we’ll all be fine.” 

He tried to approach Ben, but her still furious husband had reached his limit on family togetherness and glared daggers at his uncle. Luke wisely held his tongue and let Anakin have the last say. 

Ben was the same height as his grandfather, and the two glared at each other intently. At last, Ben backed down, and only Rey saw the tiny smirk that crossed the mighty Skywalker patriarch’s face. She rolled her eyes. Full of themselves, each and every one of the damn family and that included Leia. 

“Grandson,” 

“Yes?” 

“I believe in you. I believe in your plans. Now, believe in yourself.” 

As the dream began to end, Rey heard Anakin’s voice in the back of her mind. 

“Watch him closely, Rey. Don’t let him fall.” 

“I won’t.” she promised. 

If would help however, if she had any clue how to keep Kylo/Ben normal.


	27. Twenty-seven

Kylo Ren needed to think. 

After the family reunion from hell, Rey had demanded they eat and then meditate, but his thoughts were too hot for anything less than training, and several droids were already stacked in the corner to be sent back to Corsucant for repair. Severin volunteered to be his next victim but he’d refused. This was too personal, too familiar to risk harming one of his only friends. Just the thought of someone filling his child with poison and pain and distrust drove him mad and the rage in him would only be satisfied when he could kill something, anything that breathed in his direction the wrong way. 

He’d thrown up thick walls without telling Rey, but he was pretty sure she knew he was only hiding the rage from her. She had enough to deal with right now without adding his pain on top of things. Hopefully Severen had taken the hint when he’d smashed the Knight against the door of their living quarters until Sev had slipped inside to escape the bench headed in his direction. He knew Sev would keep Rey safe. 

Sinking into a heap in the center of the mat-cushioned floor, he roared at the destruction strewn around the room in frustration. None of these things could give him the fight he wanted. He began to realize though, that nothing he knew in the universe short of his wife could him the fight he wanted and with that realization Ben stepped into his thoughts and stopped the cycle. 

Breathing hard, he threw himself down on the mat, one arm thrown over his eyes. 

Fuck. 

A blue glow caught his attention. Of course, it would be his grandfather. Ben’s mumble was filled with grief and disgust. 

“Of all the people in the Force I want to talk to, you are the lowest on the list.” 

“I know that grandson, but you must admit that I am uniquely qualified to understand the emotions you’re feeling right now. Our relationship doesn’t need any more strife than it already contains, and it is painful to the Force, and to me, that we cannot talk without each wanting to strangle the other.” 

“This just brings up all the pain again, and I’m right back on the floor in front of that monster listening to how I will never be a suitable heir to Darth Vader. You ruined all our lives, you know that don’t you?” 

“I do. Don’t think that I didn’t want to help you before, but Snoke found ways to keep us apart. He wanted that fear and despair inside of you, it kept me from reaching you and swaying you away from his influence.” 

“How do I keep her safe? Killing Snoke was supposed to free me so we could be together. How the fuck is he still making my life hell?” 

“I need you to reach back into your earliest memories and tell me what you remember first.” 

“Being different. Uncomfortable around everyone especially my family. Of thinking I could never live up to the legend that was being a Skywalker/Solo. Of thinking no one understood me.” 

“Interesting.” 

“What?” 

“Ben, you should have been allowed to be yourself. Each male in this family has been twisted to somewhere other than where their natural path would have led. And we all have women problems.” 

Ben cocked one eyebrow at his grandfather. “Luke never had problems.” 

“Luke was no monk, although the last years of his life he certainly tried to live like one. But he loved Mara, enough to have made his own mistakes along the way. But my son had other issues, including impatience.” 

“He tried to kill me.” 

It was the first time in quite a while Ben had spoken those words out loud. “That just confirmed to me the lies that Snoke was feeding into my dreams and thoughts. That I would never live up to all the expectations the galaxy held for the only son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. It was only years later I realized I didn’t want to be you, I wanted to save your memory to learn how to kill my own master.” 

“That’s why he didn’t want to meet Rey. Snoke realized if you found an apprentice, according to the traditions of the Sith, you would have to challenge him, to kill him to fulfill the Rule of Two. He feared how strong you might be if you ever learned how to use both sides of the Force, so he kept you kowtowed to him, blind to your own strength.” 

“Do we know where he’s hiding?” 

“Master Yoda is working on that piece. He is on Mustafar researching old scrolls. Master Jinn in on ‘Supremacy’, searching Snoke’s quarters and the boxes thrown into storage. Master Windu is on Mortis, speaking with the old ones on what Snoke might be doing.” 

“And my uncle?” 

“Visiting your mother to get her recollections of her pregnancy. We need all the pieces to solve this conundrum, and it all starts with Leia.” 

Ben laughed harshly. “Doesn’t everything?” 

“In the meantime, could you do me a favor and try to just have a good time on this trip? Everything is going to be new to Rey, try and see things through those new eyes and let yourself enjoy this time together. I will try and come by every evening to update everyone on what we are doing and what progress has been made.” 

“Anakin?” 

“Yes, grandson?” 

“Is it alright that Rey and I have resurrected the Skywalker name? I couldn’t be Ben Solo, and she despised Kylo Ren. It seemed the only solution to give her a proper name.” 

The two men regarded each other for a long moment. Anakin broke the silence. 

“Ben, I am and have always been proud you are my grandson. Even when Snoke had you twisted so badly you didn’t know up from down, I knew inside you the kernel of Light that survived would never rest until it brought peace to you. Rey is that peace. How I wish I could have one more day with Padme, but alas, my fate in Death is more Jedi than in life. More alone than ever.” 

Another long moment passed. 

“Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“Rey is awake and ready to build her light saber. She’s worried about you. She wants your shields to go down,” 

“I know. I’m not sure if I’m finished with being angry.” 

“She knows. Severin is helping her set everything up, but he wants her to wait for you.” 

Ben sat up and shook out his shoulders. He could feel Rey’s worry growing, and he didn’t want her upset any more than she already way. He stood gracefully from the mat and cracked his neck. Outside the transparasteel windows the star field blurred by at hyper speeds, and he wondered if they would ever find a true home to raise their family. 

Anakin faded out, and Ben took his place by the windows, summoning a towel to wipe the blood and sweat from his skin. 

Dipping back into the cesspool that was his past memories wasn’t anything he looked forward to pursuing, but he had an idea. It would require Severin and of course Rey would have to go along, since their minds were connected, but if successful they would have the information they needed and could build a trap to keep the demon’s menace far from their developing baby. But that needed to go on the back burner for the moment. 

Rey had a saber to build.


	28. Twenty-eight

When he entered their quarters, she was seated on the floor, propped up on pillows with every piece of the Anakin Skywalker light saber spread across the low table in front of her. She looked at him and crinkled her nose as the smell of him rolled in behind, smiling to let him know she was kidding. 

“You stink, Take a shower.” 

“Yes ma’am. Anything else?” 

“Are you going to help me?” 

“No sweetheart. A saber is an individual thing. I will consult, but the majority will be you through the Force connecting your power as an extension through the saber. I’m going to take that shower, and when I get out, we can meditate and get started.” 

She turned her head up for a kiss, and he gladly complied. Since their wedding night she’d been ill and off limits, but his patience had stretched about as far as it would go with pushing into madness. Once she completed the light saber, her body belonged to him, and his imagination was running wild. Nothing dangerous or possibly harmful to her or the baby, but still more than he’d pressed her for on Endor. They were married now. Nothing was off-limits unless she told him so. The endless possibilities made him delirious, and horny. 

In the shower he scrubbed the caked-on blood and sweat off, using the soap she seemed to prefer, the one that smelled of fresh meadows of lavender. He chuckled to himself that he actually knew which soap she liked best of the dozen or so he’d had brought in for her pleasure. Another was the new sheets on their bed. Made of the finest fabrics in the galaxy, the bed was said to be like sleeping on clouds. He couldn’t wait to try it out. 

He’d also noticed she had on one of the new silk nightgowns he’d had made for her. Not one of the ones marked for his eyes only. This was a modest pure white that didn’t mold to her like a second skin. Instead it was more like an over-sized shift. Perfectly acceptable around Severin. While Sev and Paladin were committed life partners, Kylo knew that both men slept with others when the circumstances dictated, and Rey was too naïve to know the thoughts he’d picked up from both Knights as well as half his officers. 

There were a lot of men in the First Order who wanted to fuck his wife, and he wasn’t sure to handle the constant loud thoughts. Even with his walls up, he couldn’t miss the looks and the whispers as they moved through the corridors. There was no denying Rey was beautiful, but it wasn’t just her looks. It was her inner soul that was the most desirable part of her, the part of her which fit into the missing piece of him, and vice versa. He needed something to let the others know how much she meant to him. He decided to wait and see what the Universe brought to him.

Dressing in black sleep pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt, he wandered back into the living room, to watch Rey and Sev looking over the saber parts on the table. A deep pang of regret ran through him again at the loss of the historic piece, but she’d made him so angry. He’d killed his Master for her, and all she could think about was the pathetic Resistance. But it was all right now. She’d worked it out for herself, which was in a way, much better. She knew they were Bonded for eternity, and that no matter what, he would always be there for her. 

He settled on the floor next to her as Severin finished the instructions on what she needed to do to imbue her Force signature into the crystals and truly make an instrument that would be an extension of her power and Light. Excitement radiated off her like a blast furnace and he had to smile as she practically wiggled to start. 

“Rey. Focus,” Severin chided her. “Settle into your meditation. Focus on the crystals and work from there. I’m going to let Kylo take over as I am getting some definite third-wheel vibes.” 

“Thank you Sev,” Rey smiled as he arose from the ground. “We’ll see you later.” 

Once they were alone, Rey launched herself into Kylo’s arms, surprising him. 

“What are you doing? You should start meditating.” 

“How am I supposed to concentrate on building my light saber when you’re sitting here and you smell so good, and I’ve missed us just being alone together?” 

If she was willing, who was he to not give her what she obviously wanted. Pulling her to his lips, Kylo felt that warm thick feeling that came whenever their emotions entwined. Feedback became unneeded as he felt what she liked and didn’t as did she and soon all sensation became one immense loop between the two of them. 

He stripped her nightgown over her head as she tugged off his t-shirt. When she reached for his waistband, he stopped her with a growl. 

“Not yet.” 

Pushing her down onto the pillows he started at her throat and slowly kissed his way down her smooth skin, stopping only to worship each nipple before moving lower. He passed over her belly, her muscles ripped under the skin as his lips pressed gently over their child. Her fingers reached out and tangled in his hair. Raising his head, he met her gaze. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

His fingers slid lower as his eyes held hers. “Tell me what you want, Rey.” 

“You.” 

“Other than me.” 

“Nothing. You’ve given me everything I could possibly want.” 

‘Everything?” 

“Well, I would like you to make love to me?” 

“No.” 

The flash of anger in her eyes was brief. “Excuse me?” 

“I want you to take all this passion, all this between us, and pour that into your saber. I’m going to be right here, keeping my Darkness inside me, ready to make you cum over and over again once you’re done. But I don’t want you to waste all this perfect emotion when you can use it for the ultimate accomplishment.” 

“But...” 

“No buts. Final word. Now, sit between my legs, and remember how Luke told you to reach for the Force. This time reach out to the Force inside your crystals. Tell them what you are doing, ask for their guidance. I’ll be right here.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t. You just want your cake and to eat it as well. Life has a need for denial too, Rey. Embrace this anger. Embrace this passion. Embrace my love. Temper it with your Light and you will have the most magnificent saber in the universe. Now, reach out for the Force.” 

She closed her eyes and began. 

Kylo watched her, monitored her, making sure that she didn’t overtax her system, monitored the hazy fog they knew was their child’s signature. It was poetry to watch Rey work with her hands, building something from odd pieces of hilts and emitters, remaking Anakin’s single blue saber into a dual ended saber staff with the ability to break into two short swords. He glanced at the chrono on the wall. Three hours. Not too shabby. His first saber had taken almost five. 

Her body was covered in a light sheen of perspiration, and her hair was stuck to her face. A beautiful blush ran from her head to her toes as she opened her eyes and examined her weapon. 

“It’s almost as beautiful as its owner,” he murmured into her ear. 

He kissed along her shoulder up the curve of her neck to just below her ear. A moan slipped from her lips as he slid his hands around her waist. His hands slid over, brushing between her thighs, feeling the wetness gathered there. With a firm press of his thumb on her clit, she shuddered and rolled her head back onto his shoulder. 

His patience gone, Kylo pressed Rey down onto the pillows and this time shed his own pants as she settled into a comfortable spot. Without preamble, he slid inside, his patience exhausted. Immediately she was in his head and he in hers. Asking silently for more and giving all to each other, finding again that plane of existence where nothing had meaning except the two of them, balanced, joined, experiencing the most forbidden of Jedi activities, physical passion and reveling in the pure fact of the Bond that knit their broken parts together creating one balanced pair. 

“Oh Ben,” she moaned into his ear as her lips grazed his lobe, sending shivers straight down his spine. “I love you so much.” 

Her cunt clenched around him, rippling in waves as she came unglued around him. Feeling the power of her orgasm sent him in spasms of relief and soon they both lay panting and temporarily sated on the living room floor. It took him a moment to realize something was different. He looked at her, and her eyes widened. 

The fog was gone, and in its place, a perfectly blended Force signature thrummed against their own. 

“Ben?” 

“Now we know what his normal signature feels like, it will make it easier to see when he’s upset or brooding.” 

“Will others feel him like they did when I touched Anakin’s saber?” 

“No. That’s a different sort of awakening. While the Knights will feel the fog clear just as we did, others will only feel the Force expand as another adds to the sum of the whole.” 

“We have to keep him safe, Ben.” 

“I know sweetheart. I know.” 

Picking her up they headed for bed, stopping in the kitchen to grab some fruit and water. As they snuggled down into the bed, Kylo pulled her back against his chest, one leg thrown over hers. She sighed happily. 

“Are you cold?” 

She shook her head. “You make a nice heater. But I do have a concern.” 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

“Do you think he knows what we were doing?” 

Kylo laughed gently. “No. Love is all forms is welcoming to the Force. When he gets older, in the second trimester for sure, we’ll have to be more careful. I will never forget the shriek Cass gave while Alethea was pregnant with Alia. He told us man to man what happened and I really don’t want my son awake when we fuck.” 

She giggled and snuggled down closer to his chest. 

“You know, when I was alone in the desert, I’d often wake in the cold nights feeling as though someone warm and caring was there beside me. I wonder if the Force was working on us even then.” 

“Possibly. But if I had known my perfect partner was stuck on the hell they call Jakku I would have been there in a heartbeat to spare you those endless tick marks. I love you Rey, and this trip is part of my wedding gift to you, to begin to introduce to you the wonders of this galaxy we rule. But now, it’s time to sleep. But I have to warn you now, I’m pretty sure when I wake up, I’m going to make love to you again.” 

“Not if I wake up first.” 

They were silent for a long moment and he was just about to drift off when he felt Rey nudging against the Bond. 

“Wazzwrong?” he mumbled, more asleep than awake. 

“Anakin said we need to form a feedback loop in our sleep, to protect the baby. What does that mean?” 

“Can we talk about this in the morning?” 

“He’s aware now Ben. Snoke could be waiting for just this moment. I can’t stay up all night worrying.” 

Sighing, he placed one hand on her forehead, pushing her gently into sleep. 

“Why did you do that?” Her anger was tinged with fear, and he soothed the small wrinkle between her eyes as they found themselves in the Force, on a beach alone. 

“This is our safe space. Whenever we are together and need to rest, we will come here. Our other selves will get the physical rest needed by our bodies but this section of our minds, our inner selves, will be here alert for any intrusion by others. No one can catch us unaware as long as this space remains pure.” 

She looked around. 

“This isn’t Ahch-to. Where is this?” 

He smiled at her acceptance that this was just another manifestation of the Force. Her ability to process life amazed him several times a day. What he wouldn’t give to have that optimistic sense of right and wrong again. 

“Somewhere in the galaxy, this planet exists for us. It belongs to us, you and I, though they don’t know it yet. It’s located in a busy sector but something always keeps strangers away. Cass and Alethea brought back this filmsy. The beach calls to me but I don’t know why.” 

Rey looked around in wonder. 

“I know this place.” 

He looked at her in surprise, waiting for enlightenment. 

“I think I was born there.”


	29. Twenty-nine

The remainder of the trip to Kashyyyk was filled with Rey learning to use her new saber staff. Severin and Cassa were amazed with the color of Rey’s crystal, and Kylo was learning to embrace his newly healed crystal as well. While no longer red, and no longer weeping from pain, the stone still fit into the cradle, and when ignited his light saber still felt familiar in his hands. Only the hue was dramatically different, but occasionally it felt stronger, more confident in the bold stokes as he and Rey sparred. 

Severin was the first to question the change, wondering if they were all supposed to heal their crystals, and Kylo realized it would be easier for all if he convened the Knights to explain. When they were connected by holo in the main chamber, Kylo addressed his most faithful friends, with Rey holding one hand tight. She was still fearful of the disapproval of the Knights and that was one of the reasons for this conference call. She needed to know they were on her side as well as his. 

“Rey has completed her saber, using the broken crystal from Anakin Skywalker’s light saber. The color is no longer blue, but a deep royal purple. My own crystal begged to be united with Rey’s, and so my saber will now be purple as well. After our visit to Chewbacca’s family, I would like us all to meet on Naboo for the ceremony. We can lay out our new duty assignments at that time. It’s time to starting healing all the wrongs of the First Order, and our former master.” 

Rey looked at him curiously. He nudged her through the Bond to let him know what was wrong. 

“Have you decided what to say to Chewie?” 

He pulled her into his lap, Severin and Cassa not even pretending they weren’t interested in what he would say. 

“I’m not sure. There is no good answer to the things going through me at that moment. Snoke swore once I renounced all connections to the light, and my failed family of origin, the power of Darth Vader would become mine. Obviously, that was just another lie to keep me under his control. All killing Han did was further destroy my boundaries. I just hope that when I face the Wookie, he doesn’t shoot me on sight. After all, he had a life bond with my father.” 

“You just have to be honest, Ben. Chewie will listen. I know this is difficult, but only by facing this will you be able to move forward, and actually talk with Leia. You didn’t have a grandfather, our son won’t have a grandfather, but he does have a father, and I know that you’ll find an answer that helps them, and you, heal.” 

He hoped she was right. 

*** 

Something was off, Leia could sense it. While she’d never trained her Force sensitivity, she always knew when her family was in trouble, and as she packed for the trip to Naboo, she slipped her blaster into the pocket of her sweater. For not the first time she was glad Ben and Rey were already on their way, surrounded by the best troops Paladin could provide, and all fiercely loyal to her son. 

Her son. For so many years, Leia feared she never see peace come to Ben’s soul. Even when he was immersed in Snoke’s darkness she’d felt that kernel of Light inside that refused to submit, that stubborn Naberrie core that make them both so much like Padme. When Rey told her Ben killed his twisted master to save her, Leia knew it was a sign from her parents, both of them, that Light still shone in her beloved son. 

How she wished she could meet her mother, talk with her as she occasionally did with Anakin. Luke was Luke, still moping over his failure with Rey and certain that the galaxy was doomed. His Force ghost was as wounded as his real life, and she’d spoken with Anakin about his depression only days before. Her father seemed to think he would come around once he saw the potential that Rey unlocked inside Ben. Leia wasn’t so sure. 

Her unease grew, and she debated calling Paladin to see if there might be anything wrong onboard ‘Finalizer’. Currently in orbit above Coruscant awaiting Leia, Paladin, and several other high-ranking officials who were attending the ceremony, the ship was full of storm troopers and officers that were part of the security contingent for Naboo. With more than fifty thousand souls aboard, that was a lot of concentrated energy in the Force, which could account for her unease. 

A blue glow in the corner told her she had company. It was Luke. 

“At last,” she complained. “I was beginning to think you didn’t love me anymore.” 

“I’ve been busy catching up with Old Ben and Yoda. Plus keeping an eye on Ben and Rey, making sure they’re balancing each other instead of sniping, which they seem to do well and often. Not like you and Han, there’s more teasing in their conversations, but she still gets his goat sometimes, and he can make her madder than a desert sun. I’ve enjoyed watching their interactions.” 

“Do they know you’re spying on them?” Leia crossed her arms and tried to be angry, but he was too much like her to not want to know what her son and his wife talked about when she wasn’t around. Too much time without him in her life made her passionate for any tidbits of information on them. “What do they talk about?” 

“They spend an enormous amount of time talking about the Dark and the Light and the Grey. I’m totally intrigued by Ben’s arguments that there is no right or wrong side, there is only the Force. It exists with no positive or no negative charge until it comes in contact with humans, or other living creatures. Then it seems to manifest as two sides of the same coin. Rey believes we each blend the two as our internal strength dictates, while Ben favors drawing on his passions and strength.” 

“They really do get along well? They, love each other?” 

“Very much, Leia. The Force truly blended the two together. And their children, miracles of intelligence and grace each of them is going to be one day.” 

“Each? How many are they going to have?” 

“Six. Like I said, Ben is a passionate man.” 

Leia sat down. Six grandchildren. But.. why? Why was Luke, who never told anyone a straight story if he could dodge the truth, suddenly spewing out the future in exacting detail? 

“Leia, sometimes I wish R2 and Threepio never came into my life, that I never sought out Old Ben, and I never met Darth Vader. But then, I would never have found you, my twin sister.” 

“Now I know you’re hiding something.” 

“Just trying to delay you and Paladin.” 

“Why?” 

“I need you safe, Leia. Poe Dameron has made contact through his prison friends with a group of pirates and slavers, and there are active plots across the galaxy to harm you, Ben, Rey, anyone associated with the entire family including the Knights of Ren.” 

“What has that washed-up fly boy done now?” 

A few moments later, Paladin came rushing through the door, eyebrow raised at Luke’s presence but too concerned to stop. 

“Princess, we have to leave now.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

She grabbed her satchel as Pal snatched her hand and they hurried to the roof of the Palace. He spoke to her, and into his ear piece at the same time. 

“We have intelligence that there are nuclear weapons ready to blow on ‘Finalizer’. The fallout will cover the planet with old style radiation.” 

The shuttle was just ahead. 

“Where are we headed,” Leia puffed as she hurried to keep with the lanky younger man. 

“’Punisher’ is heading from Chandrilla. We will intercept with them.” 

Once on the roof, Leia could see shuttles launching from every pad around the Palace, some attack boats headed for ‘Finalizer’, others were escorting families up to be rescued by ‘Punisher’ and her still incomplete sister-ship, ‘Vindicator’. But there weren’t enough ships in the galaxy to remove every soul from the surface should Poe Dameron actually have managed to secure first generation nuclear weapons above Coruscant. Millions upon millions would die, and the planet desiccated for thousands of years from the massive fallout and the crash onto the surface would be the final blow. 

They reached the ‘Silencer-class’ light shuttle and in moments were joining the traffic heading off planet. Leia grabbed her holopad and tuned to the broadcast Dameron had started when the ship first appeared in the sky. 

He looked horrible, as if he’d not slept in weeks. The boyish charm she’d always considered his best feature was gone in the harshness of wherever he’d escaped to. How he got out of prison was for Paladin to discover, Leia moved on to his message. 

“Citizens of Coruscant, the Supreme Leader is lying to all of you. He’s just another Sith placing the galaxy under the control of the Dark side. Pirates are taking slaves by the millions in the Outer and Mid Rims and the First Order is helpless to stop them, and we are headed for your money. But the slaver isn’t us, it’s Kylo Ren and his vicious bitch wife. The Fallen Jedi, whose love for a tall, dark, dangerous, stranger will destroy us all. She thinks she can control his rage, but we all know the evil that is truly Kylo Ren.” 

“You have one choice, surround the Palace and demand the heads of these two traitors to return to freedom in the galaxy, Otherwise, we intend to detonate the ship ‘Finalizer’, along with her entire complement of crew with first generation hydrogen fuel cells, rigged to the more complex engines in the ship herself. The devastation to the inner core will be massive.” 

“We will continue to thin out the galaxy until we are given both leaders. Remember who Kylo Ren is, and the devastation he’s already brought to the galaxy. Give us Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku.” 

There was more about some raids in the Outer Rim that she’d already heard about, but she also knew that ship had been caught and the crew executed. All of the galaxy knew it, so what did this idiot really intend? Leia looked out the porthole at the rapidly shrinking planet, and the looming ‘Finalizer’ off to the right. Fifty thousand people, why weren’t the escape pods launching? 

Then it hit her. 

Dameron and his little friends must have disabled the lifeboats. 

Her stomach turned, and a tear came to her eye. Damnit, she was tired of watching things and people she’d come to love and admire explode for no reason other than pure hatred. Paladin, who was seated in front of her, reached out and took her hand in his own. Turning she looked at the young man her son picked to lead the entire First Order fleet, soon to become the United Alliance once the official ceremony on Naboo was complete. So young, all of them, but all bred and born during war. If anyone could stop that selfish idiot it was these boys. 

“Princess, we’ve got a line on where these pirates are operating and their activities are about to be massively curtailed, but I can’t save ‘Finalizer’ and I can’t save the planet. I can’t save them, and I need you to be all right with that, because I value your opinions. This,” he sat back and hesitated, making sure there was no one listening to them. “This is my first major test since Hux’s death, and I can’t afford to be seen as weak. But we’ve already checked and the bombs are filled with fail-safes. I’m so sorry.” 

“General Paladin Ren, I think you’ve done admirably. How many rescue shuttles are departing the planet?” 

“Not enough. Maybe a third of what is needed.” 

“That’s more than survived Hosnia under Hux, or Alderaan under my father. You should be proud of having the foresight to know he’d do something foolish, and preparing the evacuation plans. Millions will be saved because of your foresight, and that is a wonderful thing to celebrate. I’m very all right. But as for my former colleague, death will be too good for him. I’m not sure what but I want it to be slow.” 

His relief showed in his face. 

“Thank you, Princess Leia. I’ve been worried it wasn’t enough, wondered what I missed.” 

“Where are my son and Rey?” 

“They are safe aboard ‘Dynasty’, but Kylo is preparing a speech to the galaxy in two hours. We’ll be on board ‘Punisher’ in time to hear him. He is quite distraught.” 

“I know. He and Poe have a deep hate-hate relationship.” 

“As do Dameron and I. Severin and I both swore that if we saw him again, we’d kill him, but our compassion made us weak. We let him go to prison instead of demanding the execution he deserved. But that’s in the past. No longer will he be able to dissuade us from our purpose.” 

“Paladin, it isn’t weakness to want to show compassion toward one’s enemies. The important part is to know when to temper that with strength. I believe it is time to show Poe Dameron the true strength in the galaxy, her people. We need to cut off his funds, we need to find his base, we need to crush this rebellion before it affects Ben and Rey’s coronation on Naboo. Perhaps it is time for him to drop the Kylo Ren personal and use Ren Skywalker full time, or claim Ben Solo again. Show the galaxy that who Kylo was isn’t who he is now the Snoke isn’t in there.” 

“I agree, but we have to hope Ren sees the same thing. It goes without saying that we both know there isn’t a human in this galaxy with more stubborn than your son.” 

“No, there isn’t. Unless it’s Rey. She’s going to be very upset that Poe Dameron is out and about. Perhaps they should wait a day, let emotions calm down a little.” 

It finally dawned on Leia that Paladin was Force sensitive when he answered her unspoken statement, instead of her verbal question. 

“Cassa won’t let Rey do anything that stresses her or the baby. Ren will decapitate anyone who harms his family, friends included.” 

They reached the jump point and soon the white starfield blotted out her view, but both felt the screaming of millions and millions of souls as ’Finalizer’ exploded while falling through the atmosphere onto Coruscant. Looking up both shuddered and nodded together. 

Poe Dameron, was a dead man.


	30. Thirty

“Ben?” 

He turned away from the window and the passing starfield to stare at his wife, sleepy eyes wondering why he’d not come to bed all night. How could he possibly relate to her the myriad of thoughts that clouded his mind until he felt paralyzed and broken. It had been months since Han’s death, but not a night went by he didn’t wake at some point with the pain of seeing his father’s face as his saber slashed through his chest. How did he truly explain what happened on that bridge? If he couldn’t explain it to Rey, how would ever explain it to Chewie or Leia? 

She crossed the room to pull him tight with her arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing soothing small circles along his back. “Ben, it’s all right. You cannot continue to beat yourself over something that can’t be undone. No one knows better than I how that monster can tear apart one’s mind until you’d do anything to make it stop. I know what it took for you to turn on him, to kill the man who drove you to commit unspeakable things just to make the pain stop for a moment.” 

Sliding down the wall, he shook his head. Tears clogged his eyes and throat as he tried to explain the unexplainable. He pulled her tighter, and dropped all the walls in his mind to put her inside his thoughts 

Suddenly they were both on the way to the hanger, to the bridge, Rey trotting along beside him, and behind him at the same time. It was the first time Ren had seen himself as she did, dark, consumed, miserable. Snoke had not been happy to discover the girl’s escape, and he beat his fury into Kylo Ren’s head as he followed his gut toward Han Solo. 

Watching as he strode confidently onto the bridge, Ben grabbed Rey’s hand tight. 

“Snoke was screaming in my head to find you, bring you to him, that your Light had to be snuffed at all costs, and then he called my name, my real name.” 

“Ben!” Han stepped onto the rigging, his eyes burning into Kylo Ren’s mask. 

There was a pause before the Kylo Ren on the bridge turned around, and his thoughts told Rey he’d been both thrilled and petrified at that moment, unsure how he would respond when faced with his father, face to face. 

“Han Solo. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” 

“I can’t watch this,” Ben tried to pull away but Rey had them stuck to this spot. Sure enough, the beam of light struck them as Rey and Finn came in through the upper door. 

The Rey by his side, pulled him close. 

“Ben, look into my eyes, and I’ll look into yours.” 

Once she was certain he was following her commands, she turned them, so he couldn’t see himself kill Han Solo, and she couldn’t see herself fall apart as it happened. 

Ben buried his face in her neck, whispering. “For years Snoke debased me, pulled me apart and put me back together more times than I can count, and still that stubborn center refused to die, insisted that somehow, someday, someone would love me, and that love would be enough, would give me the courage to kill him, free us all. And then I ended up right where he always promised I would be – alone. Standing here, reliving the lower point of my life, I can see why you called me a monster."

“I am the monster Snoke twisted me to be, and I hate it. I wish I could step into that asshole down there and tell him to stop, think, put those obsessive thoughts about the girl behind me for five fucking seconds and think what I’m about to do. But I can’t. He’s gone. And by all rights, I should be the one who died.” 

“Ben! Never say that again, to me or anyone. Snoke would drive me to commit murder, I know how twisted and evil his touch was, don’t forget that. When you talked to Han, at that moment, what was going through your mind? You say that you’re being torn apart. Is that this core that you’re talking about? The Light inside your core?” 

He nodded against her neck. 

“Maybe, there might be a way to let Han know you still love him?” 

“How?” 

“Do you think you can move us closer, like behind your father?” 

“Why?” 

“Because for the few second before Han, falls,” she faltered, then took a breath. “You have a chance to tell him you love him, tell him you’re sorry, you’re wrong, you’re making a mistake, anything. But we can’t stand here without trying.” 

“I can try.” 

He focused his memories on the two figures and soon they stood behind Han, far enough to avoid Ben’s saber, close enough for him to speak. Would his father hear him? 

“Take off that mask, you don’t need it.” 

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” 

How surreal it was to hear himself say those words. There was no hesitation in his father’s response. 

“The face of my son.” 

In the silence of waiting for Kylo Ren to remove his mask, Ben slid closer to his father. He had no idea whether Han could hear him, but for some reason, he felt driven. 

“Dad, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m here in spirit beside you. The ‘me’ in front of you is about to do something unspeakable, that will destroy his soul until he meets the scavenger you found on the ‘Falcon’. I’m sorry Dad, and I’d take it back if I could but I can’t, so instead I’m going to give you the narrative of what’s going through my tormented brain at this moment.” 

“Your son is gone.” Kylo Ren’s voice dripped of false bravado. 

“Dad, I was gone, lost, broken, falling apart and I thought this might finally, finally mean Snoke would pull his talons out of my skull. But he didn’t. 

“He was weak and foolish, like his father, so I destroyed him.” 

“Snoke destroyed me. And I allowed it, because I thought I was broken already. Because my parents didn’t understand me. Hell, I don’t understand me, and I am me. You were weak, yes and sometimes foolish, but you were also brave, and loving, and loyal to a fault. I wish we had connected.” 

Han’s voice was quieter as he approached Kylo Ren. 

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe.” 

Ben couldn’t do this, he couldn’t look at that arrogant asshole about to kill his father. HIS father, and do nothing. It was torment, it was torture, it was what he deserved to suffer every day of his life for killing his father like a robot 

“No, the Supreme Leader is wise.” 

“Snoke is using you for your power!” 

“Rey,” Ben was drowning, drowning in his inadequacy, in the torment of watching his sins replayed, his darkness so repulsive here in his memories he couldn’t get enough air. 

She pulled him into her embrace. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” 

Rey lifted her head toward Kylo Ren, the power of her emotions bleeding into the very air around them. 

“Ben! It’s Rey, tell him the truth.” 

Kylo shifted, uncomfortable but somehow hearing Rey’s insistent command. 

“It’s too late,” Kylo whispered. 

Ben lifted his head, the tug of memory telling him he had felt something that made him confess to Han his emotions. At the time, he’d attributed it to hearing that Leia missed him. But once he saw the other side of the coin, this cemented in his mind that their bond had been created when they had wrestled for control of each other’s minds in the interrogation room. 

“I’m being torn apart.” 

Hearing the words from his lips, the whisper of tears in his own voice, he could feel Rey gently stroke his back as she murmured nonsense into his neck. Ben knew he had to pull it together, he had more to say before the end. 

He looked at Rey, speaking at the same time as Kylo Ren. 

“I want to be free of this pain.” 

She pressed her lips against his, briefly, then whispered back to him. 

“You aren’t alone. I’m here, and I’ll never leave you alone again.” 

Again, Ben spoke with Kylo. 

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” 

Ben stood up behind his father, squared his shoulders. 

“I was a shitty son at times, you didn’t deserve half of what I put you and Leia through. But I love you, which is part of why I was such a handful. I learned quickly that bad attention was better than no attention at all.” 

“Will you help me?” 

“Dad, what I wanted was to be a child again, but you can’t go back and fix the past. I don’t even know if you’d want to know me anymore.” 

“Yes, anything.” 

Ben flinched as the fucking mask hit the floor. Heir to Vader, eyes too expressive, Snoke had given him a thousand reasons for locking him and the Knights into masks, but Ben knew the real reason: control. It made them appear as the mindless beasts Snoke wanted them to portray. 

Kylo Ren reached for his light saber, and Ben felt nausea deep in his soul. 

“Dad, forgive me for destroying my life, your life, Mother’s life, but when I saw Luke about to kill me it only solidified Snoke’s whispers that I was dangerous, I was faulty, I was Vader reborn. Constantly going on and on and around inside my brain until I wasn’t sure who I was any longer. The boy standing before you is in no way related to the man behind you, wishing I could wipe this moment from history.” 

Kylo Ren extended the light saber toward Han. 

Rey shook with emotions Ben couldn’t quite identify. Rage, horror, sadness, resignation. All flitted across her side of the bond until only one removed. Her love for Ben Solo, who at that moment as Kylo Ren was about to break both of their hearts. 

“Kylo, no.” 

She whispered as Han grabbed hold of the saber, thinking his son meant to surrender his weapon. Ben could feel the residual pain from Snoke screaming into his brain to finish what he was set to do. Kill his past. Kill his parents. Kill every shred of life inside of him until he was empty and broke like his grandfather. Snoke never really wanted Ben. No one wanted Ben. 

Except Rey... 

His beam of light began to diminish as Starkiller finished powering up. The end was coming and Ben did not think he could handle it. He had tunnel vision, and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. 

He was having a massive panic attack, and only Rey’s hands on his body kept him anchored to reality. Confronted with the horror of that event, his brain was rebelling, refusing to acknowledge the pain that never went away, that leeched moments away from his soul, especially in the deep of night as Rey slept and he wondered how she could love the monster. 

The flash of the saber startled both Ben and Rey, and tears ran down both of their cheeks. Ben stood suddenly, standing behind his father’s right shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t take it back, but I can spend every day from now until I die trying to make everything else right. I love Rey, we’re married, you’re going to be a grandfather. Mother and I are mending our fences. The universe is at peace, and I miss you. And I have to go talk to Uncle Chewie and I have no idea how to make things right with anyone.” 

Kylo Ren pressed closer to Han, and Ben could almost feel the heat against his face. Rey’s face shown with tears as she stood there, silent witness again to the unfathomable. 

“I wanted to see if the love in his eyes would change as he died. It didn’t.” 

Ben began weeping, Rey no longer enough to hold all the pieces of his shattered soul together. 

“Why did you thank him.” 

Ben looked at Rey, his vision blurry with tears. 

“For loving me to the very end.” 

Ben pressed close to Han. 

“Dad, I love you. After this I form a bond with Rey, she helps me kill Snoke and someday I hope to be as good a father as possible. But I miss you every day. I miss, oh how I miss your laugh, and flying crazy in the ‘Falcon’ without Mom, and a thousand other little things. Most of all, I miss your voice, and the way you would say my name.” 

Han lifted his hand up and a moment later tumbled over the side. Moments later Kylo Ren was shot by an angry Chewie as Rey and Finn watched in horror. 

“Ben, take us out of here.” 

He pulled the memories back into the vault where the worst horrors stayed, and they were again on the floor of the ship, only one day out from Kashyyyk., and he was no closer on what to say than he was before their trip into his memories. But he’d said what he couldn’t say, wouldn’t say, before. That eased a small portion of his withered heart. He hoped that somehow Han heard his desperate cries for forgiveness, redemption, peace. 

Rey wrapped her small frame around his like a blanket, refusing to let him sink too far into the Darkness, but strangely enough it wasn’t her Light that he latched onto. With what little strength he still possessed he clung to the small point of soothing peace that existed inside her womb, their son. It was to him Ben made his promise to be a better father, a more understanding father, patient and loving, willing to teach their children everything they needed to know about the Force and the siren call of the Dark versus the all-encompassing peace of the Light. 

Slowly he began to regain his equilibrium, but Rey kept her arms around him until he gently peeled his soaked face from the shoulder of her tunic. He knew what she saw, a man at the end of his rope, as low as he could possibly be, and yet the love pouring out of her was steady and strong, and he felt her through their bond reassuring both him and their child that everything was going to be all right. 

They fell asleep, creating their dream state in which to reflect, but instead Ben pulled Rey tight to his chest. 

“If you ever make me do that again, I might do something I’ll regret.” 

“I know, but it had to be done, so you can move forward. Do you know what you’re going to say to Chewie?” 

“No, but I still have twelve hours to come up with something.” 

“I know you’ll figure it out, Ben. You’re a good man, and I know that everything is going to work out the way it’s supposed to.” 

The sudden insistent ping of his communicator interrupted her. Waking, they both groaned as Ben clicked the button. 

“This better be fucking more important that your life.” 

“It’s Coruscant, Supreme Leader.” Severin’s voice was strangled with grief. “There was an explosion in the skies, terrorists led by Poe Dameron. Pal and Princess Leia escaped, barely, but millions didn’t. It’s a nightmare, with nuclear radiation preventing any large-scale humanitarian assistance.” 

Ben and Rey looked at each other in horror. 

“What do we do?” 

Ben took her hand. “We need to address the galaxy, let them know this will not go unpunished. Then we find my mother. She’s the one who trained that lunatic, she may be the only one who can stop him.”


	31. Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay but the real world has been chewing on me pretty hard recently, plus I'm preparing for a release of one of my real life books. I haven't abandoned the Galaxy, but the chapters may be short yet insightful for while.
> 
> TO sum up: Ben and Rey are on their way for Ben to seek Chewie's forgiveness. Before that could happen, Poe Dameron and his new friends, the scum of the outer rim, blew up a star destroyer above Coruscant, loaded with highly concentrated nuclear weapons. Leia and Paladin Ren barely escaped, and Ben and Rey are devastated. As new alliances are questioned and old wounds opened and probed, the chessboard resets for the next campaign.

Paladin sat at his desk and strummed his fingers in frustration.

Everything was stabilized for the moment. Leia was in her cabin, under the watchful of two of his finest lieutenants, Kez Marab and Jem Ducant. Both were loyal to the Skywalkers, and to Paladin himself and right now trust not in his vocabulary. He wasn't sure what had driven Dameron to make a connection with human traffickers but in a weird way it made sense. Poe always needed a cause, even more than his love for Alethia. The only thing he enjoyed more than a lost cause was flying. When Ben, Severin and he were younger, Poe was slightly older in years but thought himself the universe's gift to flying. 

His holopad buzzed with a short note from Ben, and another from Severin. The command decision had been made to bypass Kashyyyk and close defenses around Naboo before the ceremony. Severin was feeling overwrought and under appreciated but the hard work was paying off. Rey had been ordered to bed by the doctors after the news was broadcast, and already other planets were welcoming those ships which had been in route to the planet. A quarantine area had been created for escapees, and so far the number of refugees was looking promising, perhaps even eclipsing the twenty percent Pal had graciously allowed in his planning. It was bad, but Maker knows it could have been worse. 

There were no land troops, which spoke volumes to what Dameron had and what he lacked. None of the ships which left the planet went missing, and so far more then sixty percent of the affected areas was already under First Order assistance. No one spoke ill of the Supreme Leader, or his delicately pregnant wife. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind who was responsible for this misery, but someone was gong to pay, of that he was certain. To that end, he opened another holopad and sent his reply, not to Kylo but to Marcus. He needed to know the state of the Outer Rim Fleet, could that stand along if needed? He couldn't fight a war on two fronts. Not yet. The future was unclear, and until Sev was certain, Pal was content to wait. It had served them well more than once.

A quiet knock on the door, and Leia let herself in, carrying a bottle of brandy, and two glasses.

"I probably shouldn't be drinking with you, General Organa," Paladin was dead serious. "I'm a lousy drunk."

She sat down across from him. "What is that Paladin Ren?" She leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "Crier?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, simply morose. Snoke taught us that any weakness was a flaw to be eliminated. Therefore I don'r drink much."

"You have a lot to be morose about."

He picked up the glass she'd poured for him. "To absent friends..."

"To absent friends." she echoed him. "Some we will see again, others were only footprints in our existence. But as my brother Luke used to say. 'No way is ever really gone.' Perhaps we can take comfort in that."

"General, I need to ask some questions you might not want to answer, but I need to know how to stop him."

Leia looked down at her hands for a long time before answering. When she did, it wasn't to answer his question."

"How is Rey? Is she being safely guarded?"

Paladin nodded tersely. "She is upset but resting well. Ben is composing a speech to the galaxy for later today, once we have real numbers. Rey will be with him, but they are each picking the other clothes."

"Sneaky way of my son of getting that girl into his black."

"Actually it's my understanding they are both donning shady of gray." He reached into his desk for a small stack of holos. "These should be the designs here."

"Paladin?"

"Yes Princess?

She arched an eyebrow. "No longer General?"

"I'm too tired for formalities, and it feels wrong in the Force when I call you that, so Princess Skywalker, we've had a drink. We've exchanged pleasantries and gifts. Now comes the moment, we you tell me everything I need to know to go catch him, and I will give you what you want as your side of the transaction."

"The only think I want is to make it to Naboo in time for the ceremony. Once Ben and Rey are formally crowned Emperor and Empress, the tributes will be tallied and then we go after Poe. He is impetuous, and I don't know how he and his ego can fit in the cockpit at the same time, but he does have his uses. This time of event took planning Poe doesn't have the patience to, which means he is working with someone else. That's who we need to find, the head of the snake."

"I agree," Paladin nodded his head and refilled his glass. "That's why I contact Marcus Ren to have him coordinate a Death team into the enemy camp. I need information. Real information before I go to my Emperor."

Leia patted his hand. "Get me to Naboo, and into my network. Between the two of us, we should be able to smoke them out quickly."

A corner of his mouth twitched. How would one ever want to refuse Princess Leia on a mission? Even her own son didn't dare look in her eye when Leia was on fire.

"Well then, best speed Naboo, Princess?"

Indeed my Lord Paladin


End file.
